


Under Medieval Skies

by Mighty_Helen, Rike_Morgen



Category: Merlin (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Helen/pseuds/Mighty_Helen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rike_Morgen/pseuds/Rike_Morgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на thorfest на diary.ru: Т15-35, Кроссовер "Тора" и "Мерлина" (BBC). Локи решает посмотреть рыцарские турниры, Тор идет с ним, но тут оказывается, что Камелоту требуется помощь. Боги не против, ведь все в их силах. Намеками Тор/Локи и любые необходимые автору пейринги из "Мерлина".</p><p>Дисклеймер: Все права на данный текст принадлежат компаниям Marvel и BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Начато летом 2013 г., закончено летом 2014 г.  
> 2\. Небольшое пояснение по соотнесению тайминга обоих канонов: Если предположить, что Тор и Локи родились в незапамятные времена и взрослеют медленнее, чем смертные, то на момент событий сериала "Мерлин" (раннее Средневековье) им примерно столько же лет, сколько Артуру и Мерлину.  
> 3\. Дейра (Deira) - небольшое государство бриттов, входящее в состав Альбиона, разницы между ним и Камелотом в политическом/экономическом/культурном плане конкретно в данном тексте практически никакой. Оно существовало в действительности, но авторы позаимствовали только название и, как и создатели сериала, не заморачивались на точном следовании историческим реалиям.

Когда ты молод, силен телом и духом и впереди у тебя целая вечность, для тебя не существует неразрешимых проблем и непобедимых врагов. Тор Одинсон усмехнулся самому себе, крепко сжал рукоять Мьёлльнира, поднял его над головой и ударил молотом об пол. Тяжелые столы, уставленные всевозможными яствами, чуть подпрыгнули, раздался звон битого стекла, у многих гостей попадали бокалы с вином, заливая скатерть. Противник Тора, один из лучших воинов среди асов, отступился на одну ногу, всего на секунду потеряв равновесие, но этого было вполне достаточно. Отпустив молот, Тор вмиг оказался прямо перед соперником и парой быстрых, уверенных ударов мечом показательный бой был закончен.  
Под всеобщие аплодисменты пирующих они пожали друг другу руки, и Тор снова занял свое место за столом между отцом и младшим братом.  
― Как всегда, сын мой, не премину сказать, что ты лучший воин из всех, каких когда-либо знал Асгард. Однако, при том, что ваше сражение послужило лишь развлечением для гостей, было бы лучше, если бы все обошлось без казусов, ― царь кивнул головой в сторону нескольких недовольных девиц, пытающихся оттереть своей подруге пятно с роскошного платья.  
― Я считаю, что я должен сражаться в полную силу. ― Слева многозначительно хмыкнул Локи, и Тор раздраженно повысил голос: ― Мьёлльнир ― оружие, которое было выковано специально для меня. Не вижу причин, чтобы позволять ему валяться без дела, с какой целью бы я ни вступал в бой.  
― Я не сержусь. А теперь, прошу меня извинить, но я вынужден вас покинуть. Наслаждайтесь вечером. ― С этими словами отец встал и направился к выходу из зала.  
Локи проводил его взглядом и повернулся обратно к Тору:  
― Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в мудрости отца, однако, думаю, что он склонен несколько... Переоценивать тебя.  
― О чем ты? ― спросил Тор с полным жующим ртом и опрокинул в себя целую кружку какого-то хмельного питья.  
Локи закатил глаза, и, нарочито аккуратным жестом поддев кусок мяса с золотого блюда, сказал:  
― Ты и сам должен понимать... Я, конечно, не умаляю твоих талантов в воинском искусстве, но...  
― Ты что, хочешь сказать, что на самом деле мой противник был сильнее? Я на твоих же глазах сразился с ним и победил!  
― Это я заметил, ― поморщился Локи, обведя взглядом стол.  
Тор прищурился.  
― Я мог бы сделать то же самое и без Мьёлльнира, если ты об этом. Между прочим, я часто сражаюсь без него на тренировках.  
― Ты ― наследник трона Асгарда, ― пожал плечами тот и продолжил ироничным тоном: ― Разумеется, ты должен всегда одерживать победу.  
Тор вскочил и свирепо посмотрел на брата сверху вниз.  
― Другие воины мне не поддаются, ясно тебе?  
Локи, похоже, откровенно забавляла сложившаяся ситуация. Он медленно отпил вина из кубка, заставляя Тора еще больше злиться.  
― Как бы там ни было, боюсь, тебе никак не удастся это доказать.  
Тор с яростью опустил кулак на стол в полдюйме от руки брата. Даже не вздрогнув, Локи вновь пригубил вина и медленно поднял насмешливый взгляд на взбешенного наследника трона, продолжая:  
― Разве что ты найдешь себе противника по силам, которому неведомо твое царственное величие, ― Локи обвел рукой зал, полный пирующих в веселье асов, ― но, право, такой в Асгарде едва ли отыщется. Да и из всех девяти миров только что Мидгард пребывает в невежестве на счет твоего могущества, мой дорогой брат.  
Тор распрямился, сложив руки на груди, и расхохотался:  
― Ты, что же, предлагаешь мне померяться силой с мидгардцами? Ну, насмешил!  
― Я пойму, если ты не возьмешься за это, ― нарочито мягко ответил Локи.  
Тор покачал головой, все еще посмеиваясь.  
― Ведь будущему царю Асгарда и впрямь негоже терпеть поражение, ― лукаво добавил бог обмана.  
Слова упали, словно огненные искры в сухую траву. Тор с яростью сжал рукой спинку резного кресла так, что дерево жалобно скрипнуло под могучим напором:  
― Да я хоть завтра сражу любого из людского рода!  
Локи усмехнулся:  
― Зачем же любого? Срази сильнейшего. Ведь мидгардцы, как я слышал, тоже горазды меряться друг с другом силой. Отчего бы нам не взглянуть на их состязания? Вдруг ты найдешь кого-нибудь, с кем тебе не стыдно будет сразиться…  
― И после того ты не посмеешь больше клеветать на мое могущество, слышишь? – бросил Тор, развернувшись к выходу.  
― О, разумеется! Только не забудь оставить Мьёлльнир дома, Тор! – посмеиваясь, крикнул Локи вдогонку удаляющемуся брату.

Тор яростно мерил шагами свои покои от одного угла к другому. Вечно его брат втемяшивает себе в голову всякую чушь! Как только Локи мог допустить мысль о том, что без своего молота он не способен достойно сражаться в битве? Тору успели изрядно надоесть эти нелепые издевки. Вряд ли Локи завидовал наследнику трона ― тот вполне был доволен и горд своей способностью обладать магией. Просто то, что ему удавалось хоть чем-то задеть Тора и посмеяться над ним, само по себе доставляло Локи немалое удовольствие. Пора раз и навсегда лишить его этой забавы, положив конец всякого рода подначкам и насмешкам. Даже родня должна научиться выказывать уважение будущему царю Асгарда, и Локи как раз пора получить этот урок.  
Его брат, будучи легок на помине, вошел в комнату, с трудом удерживая огромный фолиант и одновременно зажимая какой-то длинный свиток под левой рукой.  
― Давай сюда, ― снисходительно сказал Тор, забирая книгу у Локи.  
Он понес ее к столу у окна, и, рисуясь, слегка подбросил ее на одной руке по пути. Локи презрительно фыркнул у него за спиной.  
― У тебя еще будет время показать то, на что ты действительно способен, мой дорогой братец, ― Локи отодвинул книгу на край стола и развернул потрепанный свиток.  
― Жду не дождусь. Итак, что ты мне предлагаешь? ― спросил его Тор, склонившись над ветхим пергаментом, который оказался картой.  
― Земли Мидгарда, ― произнес тот, побарабанив пальцами по краю стола.  
― Это я и без тебя вижу.  
― Какая прелесть, ― насмешливо ответил Локи, ― Но ты не дал мне закончить мою мысль. ― Он ткнул ногтем в изображение каких-то островов. ― Королевства бриттов славятся доблестью и отвагой своих благородных рыцарей.  
― Отлично, ― Тор снова перебил брата, ― мы спустимся туда, и я сражу любого рыцаря, на которого ты мне укажешь. И после ты прекратишь ставить под сомнение мою силу и начнешь чтить меня, как должно!  
― Драться с любым нет необходимости. Как ты узнаешь, является ли он одним из самых могучих? ― Ухмыльнувшись в ответ на замешательство Тора, Локи взял фолиант и изящным взмахом руки заставил его открыться на нужной странице. ― Я уже успел кое-что разузнать о состязаниях, популярных у смертных. Среди всех прочих особое место отводится рыцарским турнирам, а их победителям причитаются самые высокие почести. Ты спрашивал меня, что я собираюсь тебе предложить? Теперь ты можешь сам себе ответить на этот вопрос.  
Тор медленно кивнул и пожал брату руку в знак уговора.

Вновь обретя способность ориентироваться в пространстве после сильной вспышки и грохота, Тор, услышав, как Локи где-то внизу прошипел "Слезь с меня, дубина!", с трудом поднялся на ноги и помог тому встать. Локи, зло посмотрев на неуклюжего брата исподлобья, начал отряхиваться. Тор тем временем огляделся и поднял голову, глядя на ясное небо в обрамлении крон деревьев.  
― Даже странно, что нас так легко отпустили сюда, тебе не кажется?  
― Подумаешь! Мы уже не дети.  
― Знал бы страж моста, что мы собираемся не просто "прогуляться"...  
― Иным некоторые вещи знать совершенно без надобности, ― равнодушно ответил Локи, поправив неизвестно откуда взявшийся на нем дорожный плащ, повязанный поверх роскошного одеяния из черной легкой ткани, отороченной по краям серебристым шитьем. Тор посмотрел на себя и увидел, что одет точно так же.  
― Не люблю серебряный цвет, ― буркнул он, сам не зная почему.  
― Как скажете, Ваше Высочество, ― Локи наигранно взмахнул рукой, украсив одежду Тора золотыми нитями. Тот решил оставить очередную подколку без внимания и проверил свой меч в ножнах, который взял с собой на всякий случай. Локи предпочел не брать ничего, заявив, что магия ― его главное оружие.  
― Куда нам теперь идти?  
― Вон там дорога, ― Локи кивнул в сторону просвета между деревьями и кустарниками, присмотревшись из-под прикрывавшей глаза от солнца ладони.  
Они вышли на тропу и зашагали по ней; Тор еле поспевал за уверенно идущим братом.  
― Как ты можешь знать, куда мы направляемся?  
― Знаю. Город совсем недалеко, ― отозвался Локи и внезапно остановился.  
― Да объясни ты наконец... ― Тор умолк на середине фразы, услышав стук копыт.  
― Рыцарский патруль, ― равнодушно ответил тот.  
Из-за поворота выехал конный отряд, перегородив им путь. Один из рыцарей, бледный и светлокудрый, спешился и грозно посмотрел на богов Асгарда.  
― Кто вы, откуда и куда держите путь?  
Тор было открыл рот, но Локи предупреждающе поднял руку и сделал шаг вперед.  
― Мы из благородного рода Одинсонов, что живет и здравствует далеко на севере. Мы проезжали мимо ваших земель, и нам случилось узнать, что ваш... город славится рыцарскими турнирами, кои проводятся с необычайным размахом, и решили, что это зрелище стоит того, чтобы на него взглянуть, а может быть, даже и принять участие, если это возможно.  
Рыцарь, продолжавший хмуриться все время, пока Локи говорил, внезапно рассмеялся.  
― Принять участие? В турнире? ― фыркнул он, обведя взглядом фигуру Локи.  
Тот почтительно кивнул.  
― Смею внести ясность. Мой старший брат Тор хотел бы испытать свою силу. Я буду лишь зрителем.  
Рыцарь посмотрел на наследника трона и, помедлив, одобрительно кивнул.  
― Что ж, вы подоспели как раз вовремя. Скоро состоится турнир в честь дня рождения воспитанницы нашего короля. Принять участие в нем могут все желающие, даже простолюдины. Впрочем, вы благородного происхождения, и можете рассчитывать на то, что король примет вас в своем замке лично, чтобы вам не пришлось дожидаться первого дня состязания в каком-нибудь захудалом трактире. Мы можем проводить вас в столицу Камелота и представить Его Величеству.  
― Нет, благодарю вас, ― натянуто улыбнулся Локи. ― Иногда в лишениях есть какое-то очарование. Мы сами доберемся до города и удовольствуемся обычной гостиницей.  
Его собеседник снова кивнул и взлетел обратно в седло.  
― Погодите, ― крикнул другой рыцарь, ― Вы сказали, что проезжали мимо... Где же ваши лошади?  
― Потеряли, ― Тор наконец-то вставил свое слово в разговор и свирепо прибавил: ― Это все?  
Недоверчиво нахмурившись, рыцарь ответил:  
― Нет. Мы заметили очень яркую вспышку света и звук грома, недалеко отсюда. Вы не видели, что это было?  
Тор растерянно посмотрел на брата; тот промолчал, слегка приподняв брови.  
― Не видели.  
― Наверняка это была магия, ― устало ответил его соратник, допрашивавший Локи. ― Нужно найти и изловить негодяя, который так развлекается. Поехали! ― сказав это, он пришпорил коня, и патруль последовал дальше по дороге в обход продолжавших стоять на месте братьев.  
― Вы сказали ― негодяя? ― крикнул вдогонку Локи.  
Рыцарь притормозил, и, обернувшись, посмотрел на того в недоумении.  
― Магия запрещена на территории Камелота и карается смертной казнью.  
― Да, конечно, сэр. Доброго пути! ― проговорил Локи и, отвернувшись, над чем-то задумался. Светловолосый рыцарь махнул Тору рукой в знак прощания и скрылся за следующим поворотом вместе с отрядом.  
― Видать, здесь твое искусство оценивают соразмерно его чести, а, братец? – ухмыльнулся Тор, поправляя в ножнах меч.  
― Я бы послушал, что мидгардцы сказали бы в таком случае по поводу твоего расчудесного молота… ― Локи резко, неприятно усмехнулся, ― но вот незадача: как раз сейчас тебе придется обходиться без него, ― ехидно добавил он через плечо, быстрым шагом направляясь дальше.  
Тор нахмурился, почувствовав себя неуютно без верного Мьёлльнира, и еще раз поправил показавшийся теперь тонким и хлипким меч. Конечно, он ничуть не сомневался в своих силах, но ощущать тяжесть рукояти молота под пальцами было бы куда как родней.

На улицах города, поражавшего скромностью своих светлых крепких стен, несравнимых в великолепии с золочеными чертогами Всеотца, кипела людская суета. Не став спрашивать у брата, Тор решил, что для жителей Мидгарда состязания были большим празднеством, и, по-видимому, более редким, нежели в Асгарде. На крышах домов развевались разноцветные ленты, то тут, то там звучали радостные выкрики, торговцы настойчиво предлагали свой товар, кое-где уже слышалась расцвеченная хмелем речь. Полная женщина в пестром переднике распекала за что-то веснушчатого мальчишку с большой корзиной в руках. Стайка хорошеньких торговок, стоя за прилавком, перешептывалась, кидая взгляды на прохожих. Смуглая девица наливала воду в кувшин, улыбаясь нескладному юноше с ярким платком на шее.  
Тор, широко улыбаясь, с интересом разглядывал мидгардцев. Сосредоточенный и холодный взгляд Локи скользил не по разномастной толпе, а по вывескам в поисках подходящей гостиницы.  
Схватив Тора за руку, Локи решительно направился к аккуратно возведенному из темного камня дому, над дверьми которого висела яркая зеленая вывеска. Внутри их встретил легкий полумрак и крутящийся возле грубых деревянных столов толстый вертлявый человечек, откуда-то выскочили двое ребятишек и мигом скрылись за громоздкой витой лестницей. Глаза человечка, бросив короткий взгляд на вошедших, засветились алчным огоньком при виде богатой одежды, но тут же разочарованно потухли. Толстяк не замедлил представиться хозяином гостиницы, и, нервно переплетя пальцы, сказал:  
― Смею вас заверить, любезные гости, коли вы ищете ночлег, то не найдете лучшего пристанища в Камелоте, ― учтиво поклонившись, он продолжил: ― Но, право, как поздно вы прибыли – у меня осталась только одна свободная комната.  
Под недоуменным взглядом Тора Локи достал из невесть откуда взявшегося увесистого кошеля горсть золотых монет и кинул на ближайший стол:  
― Сойдет, показывай.  
Хозяин поспешно сгреб деньги за пазуху – вдруг щедрые гости передумают? – и раскланялся смешными суетливыми шажками, указывая путь наверх по лестнице. Комната была весьма скромно украшена, но довольно-таки просторна. Два окна выходили на площадь, вся мебель была вытесана из дерева грубо, но добротно.  
Когда хозяин еще раз наилюбезнейшим образом раскланялся и скрылся из виду, Тор, все это время ошарашено взиравший то на чрезмерно учтивого пронырливого человечка, то на простое мидгардское убранство, то на невозмутимого брата, наконец, обрел дар речи:  
― Какого ётуна, Локи?!  
― Если могучий Тор предпочтет ночлег под открытым небом, я не посмею ему препятствовать, ― сказал Локи, настороженно выглянув в коридор, и захлопнул дверь, ― В Мидгарде на такие турниры съезжается почти все население страны и окрестностей. Нам повезло, что, прибыв в город за пару дней до турнира, мы сумели найти хотя бы это.  
Тор скрипнул зубами, досадуя, что он не мог просто сразу победить кого-нибудь, утерев нос насмешнику-Локи, и вернуться в родные асгардские чертоги. Что ж, еще пара-тройка дней ― и его братец прекратит болтать ерунду. Ради такого случая можно немного и подождать.


	2. Chapter 2

Принц Камелота уверенным жестом подбросил свой меч, заставив его перевернуться, и, поймав, помахал им, проверяя балансировку.  
― Мерлин!  
― Да, сэр?  
Артур жестом подозвал его к себе. Когда юный маг, и, по несчастью, личный слуга наследника престола подошел поближе, тот сунул оружие в ножны и скрестил руки на груди.  
― Скажи мне, что ты видишь?  
Вопрос был задан раздраженным тоном и явно был с подвохом, но Мерлин не смог удержаться.  
― Самодовольного придурка?  
Ответом ему послужил подзатыльник. Артур снял наплечники и сунул ему в руки.  
― Они ржавые чуть ли не насквозь! Чем ты смотрел, когда собирал мой костюм? Сходи за другими в оружейную, да побыстрее, турнир начинается через полчаса. Живей!  
На обратном пути Мерлин заплутал среди лагеря, пытаясь найти нужную палатку. Он помнил лишь, что та стояла неподалеку от ограждения, закрывавшего путь на ристалище. Постоянно спотыкаясь и пытаясь обойти народ, снующий вокруг и лезущий под ноги, Мерлин, наконец, заметил через несколько рядов, как Артур вышел из палатки, оглядываясь по сторонам поверх голов. Увидев своего нерадивого слугу, он энергично замахал обеими руками, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от ярости на месте, потом погрозил кулаком и скрылся обратно за занавес.  
Мерлин устремился в нужном направлении настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно среди мельтешащих кругом людей, но внезапно, несмотря на гвалт рядом, услышал из стоявшей совсем рядом палатки такое, что затормозил на месте.  
― Я могу нормально надеть доспехи и без твоих колдовских штучек! ― сильный голос, принадлежавший, судя по всему, молодому человеку, мог перекрыть шум толпы без всяких на то усилий. Мерлин осторожно свернул с основной дороги в проход между шатрами, и, встав так, чтобы его тень не отбрасывалась на полотно занавеса, замер и прислушался. Второй голос, вкрадчивый и мягкий, был полон раздражения.  
― Ты еще громче сказать это не мог? И почему ты постоянно мной так недоволен?  
Первый говоривший ничего не ответил. Его собеседник сделал несколько шагов, тонкая тень изящным всполохом мелькнула на цветастой ткани палатки.  
― Я понимаю, почему ты ставишь под сомнение почти все, что я говорю или делаю... Но, что бы ни случилось, никогда не сомневайся в моей любви к тебе.  
Если бы не прозвучавший сразу же за этим гонг, призывавший гостей занять свои места на трибуне, а участников турнира собраться на ристалище, Мерлин, наверное, прирос бы к месту там, где стоял, пытаясь осознать, что вообще только что слышали его уши. Мерлин выбежал обратно на дорогу и зашагал к все еще дожидавшемуся его Артуру. Не удержавшись, он обернулся на полпути и увидел, как из той самой палатки вышел бледный темноволосый юноша явно благородного происхождения, который, видимо, и был колдуном, и направился к входу на трибуны. Неизвестно, какие цели он тут преследовал, сопровождая своего друга на состязание. Необходимо было проследить за ним во время сражения ― вдруг он будет пытаться колдовать, чтобы навредить Артуру? Если, конечно, сам Артур прежде этого не открутит Мерлину голову за задержку.  
Рыцари, разбившись на две команды, заняли свои позиции на ристалище. Король Камелота Утер Пендрагон встал и поднял руку, обтянутую тугой кожаной перчаткой, призывая гостей празднества к тишине.  
― Дамы и господа, я рад вас приветствовать на открытии турнира в честь дня рождения моей дорогой воспитанницы ― леди Морганы. ― Король кивнул сидящей рядом с ним девице, та нервно улыбнулась в ответ. ― Правила вам известны ― сперва общее сражение, затем ― схватки один на один. Да пусть победит сильнейший! ― Торжественно закончив свою небольшую речь, он повелительно махнул рукой, и трубы возвестили начало битвы.

Тор насмешливо разглядывал выстроившихся напротив противников, пытаясь на взгляд определить сильнейшего. Мидгардцы казались ему кучкой необученных бою мальчишек. Однако, схлестнувшись мечами с первым же соперником, Тор с удивлением отметил, что местные воины, хоть и не чета асам, дерутся неплохо. Какому-то счастливчику даже удалось оставить глубокую зазубрину на непрочной мидгардской броне бога грома.  
Прекратив снисходительно осматриваться, Тор отдался знакомому чувству боевого азарта: слепящие блики солнца; звон скрещивающихся мечей вокруг, выстукивающий какой-то особенный ритм в ушах; с каждым разом сильнее вдыхаемый воздух, раздувающий в легких колючее пламя; жар даже в порывах холодного ветра; тысячи восхищенных, завистливых, равнодушных, любопытных взглядов, обволакивающих своим вниманием, и один, рассекающий ощущения не хуже меча, пристальный взор. Ему виделись эти глаза, как бы он ни поворачивался: казалось, цепкий взгляд Локи скачет за ним неотступно, будто собственная тень.  
Наконец последний рыцарь из команды противников с тяжелым вздохом упал на пыльную землю ристалища. Тут же восстановив дыхание, Тор слегка подбросил и поймал меч, казавшийся пушинкой, ни капли не грозной в сравнении с Мьёлльниром. Он в очередной раз с тоской вспомнил оставленный дома молот, но, полный уверенности в собственных силах, расцвел в широкой улыбке. Поверженные рыцари бросали хмурые взгляды на статного юношу, которому тяжелый бой оказался будто нипочем. Победители тоже недоверчиво смотрели на незнакомого им рыцаря: одни с неприязнью, другие с интересом.  
Тор оглянулся на трибуны, тут же столкнувшись взглядом с насмешливым прищуром брата. Локи аплодировал нарочито медленнее, чем остальные зрители, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку жесткой скамьи.

Мерлин настороженно наблюдал за поединком и странным гостем Камелота на трибунах. Артур доблестно сражался, успешно побеждая соперников своей команды. Темноволосый чужеземец пристально следил за сражением, но губы его не шептали украдкой заклинаний, а глаза не сверкали золотыми всполохами. Однако этот юноша не вписывался в общий облик охочей до зрелищ толпы. То и дело усмехаясь, он не отрывал взгляда от ристалища, но будто бы был по-настоящему заинтересован не в ходе сражения, а в чем-то ином.  
Команда, в которой сражался Артур, уверенно одерживала победу. Он, как обычно, без особого труда разил соперников, однако, на этот раз больше выделялся рослый широкоплечий рыцарь, в мгновение ока наносивший поражение всем, кто имел несчастье скрестить с ним мечи. Как только тур объявили законченным, он оказался в числе немногих сильнейших, оставшихся на поле боя. Победители выстроились в ряд перед королем, и каждый под всеобщие аплодисменты кланялся, когда глашатай называл его имя. Мерлин услышал, что этого человека зовут сэр Тор Одинсон, и, как только тот отвесил поклон королю, то сразу же помахал рукой тому самому волшебнику, за которым Мерлин все это время так пристально следил. Темноволосый юноша с насмешливым выражением лица махнул сэру Одинсону в ответ. Так вот с кем тот имел такой странный разговор перед турниром в палатке! Что бы все это ни значило, Мерлин понял, что ничего хорошего из этого не последует.

Пальцы Локи насмешливо пробежались по рваным краям зазубрины на доспехах Тора:  
― Не забудь, что это был только первый день турнира…  
Бог грома рассмеялся, не слишком аккуратно отпихнув руку Локи:  
― Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что может найтись хотя бы один мидгардский воин, способный сразить меня?  
Поморщившись, Локи ядовито усмехнулся, на этот раз лишь выразительно покосившись взглядом на поврежденную броню:  
― И сегодняшние твои местные противники были весьма неплохи, раз сумели достойно противостоять воину Асгарда… сильнейшему из них, ― язвительно добавил он.  
Тор нахмурился, но не стал отпираться, лишь пожав плечами в ответ на издевку. Он раздраженно дернул первую застежку на доспехах, однако та не поддалась, запутавшись еще сильнее. Броня в Мидгарде внешне походила на привычное Тору боевое одеяние, но существенно уступала как в прочности, так и в изящной простоте устройства. Тор еще раз безуспешно рванул застежку и громко выругался.  
Локи, наблюдавший за процессом, лукаво сощурился:  
― Кажется, мы уже нашли тебе непобедимого противника, о могучий Тор. Сражаясь с ним, ты в следующий раз можешь и не добраться до места битвы.  
― Значит, буду сражаться без брони, ― огрызнулся тот, отчаянно пытаясь стянуть с себя наплечник.  
Локи фыркнул. Слегка отогнув край тяжелой ткани, он выглянул из палатки, и пристально огляделся вокруг. Не заметив никого возле соседних палаток, кроме нескольких беседующих вдалеке рыцарей, Локи задернул полог обратно. Подойдя к Тору, он коснулся брони – грубые металлические пластины, отцепившись друг от друга, взлетели в воздух и, зависнув, плавно опустились вниз.

― Похоже, этот турнир дается вам не так легко, как многие предыдущие, милорд, ― заметил Мерлин, помогая своему господину снимать рыцарскую экипировку. Только освободившись от тяжелых лат, Артур тут же рухнул на скамью и, достав откуда-то платок, вытер им лоб.  
― Что ж, чем тяжелее сражение, тем приятнее победа, не так ли? Подай-ка мне чего-нибудь выпить.  
― Вы еще не победили, ― возразил тот, наливая принцу воды из кувшина.  
Артур наигранно приподнял руку с кружкой в его сторону, будто бы произнося тост.  
― О, я вспомнил, что как раз собирался сделать это завтра.  
― На вашем месте я бы не был столь... самоуверенным. У вас хватает достойных соперников.  
― Их всегда хватало, и где большинство из них сейчас? На твоем месте я бы не был столь занудливым, ― Артур со стуком поставил пустую кружку на стол, встал и потянулся. ― Забирай мое барахло и пошли в замок. Я хочу лечь спать пораньше, чтобы набраться сил перед завтрашним туром.  
Мерлин еле собрал часть рыцарских доспехов, которые требовали чистки и полировки, в одни руки и последовал за Артуром. Уже не в первый раз случалось, что тот оставался глух к его предупреждениям и увещеваниям, но потом оказывалось, что Мерлин был прав. Неизвестно, когда Артур наконец сообразит, что ему стоит серьезно относиться к тому, что говорит его слуга, но, похоже, упрямство юного принца ничем не исправишь. Мерлин знал, что его долг ― защищать Артура от всяческих напастей и вовсе не собирался уклоняться от него и на этот раз, но насколько было бы легче, если бы к его словам прислушивались! И что ему делать теперь, когда на поле боя ― человек, за спиной которого стоит колдун, а Артуру почти наверняка придется скрестить с ним меч? Конечно, вполне возможно, что эти чужеземцы действительно приехали лишь для того, чтобы принять участие в празднестве, но люди, обладающие силой волшебства, никогда не пребывали без какой-либо цели в Камелоте, на земле, где они постоянно подвергались смертельной опасности, так что Мерлину никак не удавалось избавиться от смутной тревоги. Он не станет наговаривать на того юношу-мага почем зря, но необходимо предупредить Артура, чтобы тот был настороже.  
― Я заметил, что сэр Одинсон ― очень сильный и опытный боец, ― проговорил он как бы между прочим, стараясь поспевать за Артуром, который уверенным шагом пробивал себе дорогу через толпу, заполонившую лагерь после окончания первого тура.  
― Кто? Ах, да, я слышал, что он откуда-то с севера, судя по фамилии... Подумаешь...  
― Вам следует быть более осторожным, милорд, понимаете ли... ― Мерлин осекся, увидев, что сэр Одинсон вместе со своим приятелем как раз вышел из палатки совсем неподалеку.  
― Я разделаю его как следует, если мне выпадет сражаться с ним, можешь не сомневаться...  
― Милорд!  
Артур остановился и посмотрел в ту же сторону.  
― Он нас не слышал, не беспокойся. Впрочем, ты прав, он действительно достойно сражался, стоит перекинуться с ним парой слов.  
― Я не это имел в виду, ― пробормотал Мерлин, но Артур, уже не слушая, направился к беседующим молодым людям.  
― Прошу прощения, сэр Одинсон, что прерываю ваш разговор. Хотел принести свои поздравления, ― сказал он. Тот недоуменно обернулся и, помедлив, кивнул и крепко пожал Артуру руку, тряся ее сильнее, чем следовало бы.  
― Благодарю вас, сэр! Поздравляю вас тоже, сэр!  
Артур натянуто улыбнулся и отдернул руку, потирая кисть.  
― Вы не из Камелота и даже не из близлежащих королевств, верно? У вас другой выговор.  
― Возможно, я не замечал, ― сэр Одинсон удивленно вскинул брови.  
― Да, есть немного... Так откуда вы?  
Сэр Тор замешкался с ответом и растерянно стал оглядываться по сторонам, будто бы искал нужное направление.  
― Это настолько далеко, что вряд ли названия земель и городов вам что-то скажут, ― равнодушно сказал темноволосый юноша, который прежде стоял позади и хранил молчание.  
Артур хмыкнул.  
― Вот как?  
Сэр Тор опомнился:  
― Извините, забыл представить... Локи, мой младший брат. Локи, это...  
― Артур Пендрагон, принц Камелота, ― тот не упустил возможности подчеркнуть свой титул, смерив насмешливым взглядом не сильно выдававшегося телосложением молодого человека.  
Сэр Одинсон-младший покровительственно и небрежно кивнул в знак приветствия и откровенно язвительно протянул:  
― Я и мой дорогой брат в высшей степени восхищены тем, что нам выпала честь иметь беседу с настолько важной особой, но нас ждут дела.  
Артур, привыкший, что ему постоянно выказывают соответствующее его высокому положению подобострастное уважение, приподнял правую бровь.  
― Прошу прощения?  
― Да? ― сэр Локи деланно удивился.  
― В каком тоне вы со мной разговариваете?  
― Извините его, ― вмешался сэр Тор. ― У моего брата очень острый язык.  
Повод для ругани со стороны казался смехотворным, но у Артура, похоже, вконец испортилось настроение, и он закусил удила.  
― Пусть ответит за свои слова!  
Сэр Локи поморщился.  
― Не припомню, чтобы я сказал что-то неприличествующее. Впрочем, я отвечу вам как следует, коли вы того желаете, только вряд ли вам понравятся последствия.  
Мерлин был поражен в равной степени как тем, что столь непохожие и внешне, и по манерам друг на друга люди оказались братьями, так и тем, что младший явно нарывался на ссору. Он, конечно, знал, что придется не выпускать их из виду, но не ожидал, что кто-то из них будет открыто угрожать Артуру. Принц, горделиво вскинув подбородок, оглядел их:  
― Господа, вы можете хоть оба одновременно выступить против меня с каким угодно оружием в руках, но боюсь, что последствия окажутся неприятными скорее для вас.  
Сэр Одинсон-младший не сказал ничего, старший же обозлился.  
― Весьма самоуверенное заявление с вашей стороны, сэр!  
― Тор, полегче, а то Их Высочество могут решить, что с ними опять разговаривают не так, как должно, ― сэр Локи нарочито покачал головой.  
― Да как вы смеете...  
― Милорд! ― крикнул Мерлин, пытаясь прервать их. ― Вы, кажется, торопились в замок?  
Артур приложил руку ко лбу, как будто у него болела голова, и раздраженно ткнул пальцем в сторону колдуна:  
― Ладно... Сэр Локи, в следующий раз вам это не сойдет с рук просто так! Мерлин, пошли.  
― Если он только будет, этот "следующий раз", ― насмешливо прозвучало им в спину. Мерлин на ходу обернулся и встретился с сэром Локи взглядом; тот холодно посмотрел на него и повернулся к своему старшему брату, который с яростью втолковывал ему что-то, отчаянно жестикулируя. Если раньше Мерлина одолевали какие-то сомнения, то теперь он был уверен, что в случае поединка с сэром Тором Артуру точно не поздоровится. Как бы Артур ни хвалился, было очевидно, что сэр Тор намного искуснее в бою, и тем более теперь, уязвленный, он вряд ли упустит возможность в полной мере доказать это принцу Камелота, сам или с помощью брата-волшебника. А вдруг они захотят убить его? Мерлин решил, что не позволит этому случиться, пусть даже ему самому придется прибегнуть к магии, чтобы предотвратить возможное поражение и смерть Артура.

― Знал бы этот мидгардец, с кем он разговаривает…! – Тор раздраженно сжимал кулаки.  
― Для нашего же блага ему лучше не знать этого, ― спокойно прервал брата Локи. – К тому же, ты получишь возможность доказать свою мощь так требующему от нас почтения смертному, ― он усмехнулся, провожая взглядом удаляющегося горделивой походкой местного принца, ― он ведь тоже привык одерживать победы, размахивая не только мечом, но и своей царственностью…  
Тор свирепо взглянул в ответ, не сумев пропустить намек мимо ушей:  
― Клянусь, тебе придется признать беспочвенность своих сомнений в моем воинском могуществе, так и знай!  
Локи расцвел в приторно кроткой улыбке, разведя руками в стороны.  
― Я буду только счастлив это сделать, мой дорогой брат. Жду не дождусь твоей великой победы, ― нарочито мягко похлопав по плечу Тора, грозно сдвинувшего брови, Локи скользнул внутрь палатки, оставив его хмуриться и рассматривать расходящуюся толпу вокруг и сосредоточенно и устало проверявших состояние оружия после боя будущих противников.  
За несколько прошедших дней турнира Тор уже успел изучить, как дерутся другие участники, и самодовольно отметить, что большинство из них, хоть и обладали незаурядной мощью по меркам среднего мира, ему все же были не чета. Заносчивый мидгардский принц, однако, и впрямь умудрялся легко справляться с выпадавшими ему соперниками. Тор ни капли не сомневался в своем успехе в случае, если доведется скрестить мечи с самоуверенным мидгардцем, но, что бы там ни говорил брат, этот рыцарь был неплохим воином.  
Не заметив бесшумно выскользнувшего из палатки Локи, Тор вздрогнул от легкого прикосновения тонких пальцев к ладони, пробурчав:  
― Что за манера у тебя подкрадываться со спины?  
Локи потянул Тора за руку, проигнорировав вопрос.


	3. Chapter 3

Даже разноцветные флаги меркли на фоне яркого голубого неба, с которого на прохожих взирало беспощадно слепящее солнце. Вокруг ристалища было людно, как никогда – кто из приехавших посмотреть турнир захотел бы пропустить финальный этап?  
Тор стоял за ограждением и смотрел, как принц Артур сражается с одним из лучших своих рыцарей, оказавшимся достаточно умелым, чтобы дойти почти до самого конца. Порой Тор не мог не удержаться от того, чтобы кинуть взгляд на Локи, находившегося среди знатных господ на стоящей тут же рядом трибуне и имевшего откровенно скучающий вид ― похоже, он вообще не был заинтересован в том, что происходит на поле боя. Впрочем, Тор и сам уже где-то спустя четверть часа после начала сражения понял, кто станет его противником в решающей схватке. Еще несколько минут, и его мысли были подтверждены словами глашатая, восторженно крикнувшем имя принца Артура. Зрители захлебнулись в неистовом ликовании; король аплодировал стоя и с нескрываемой гордостью смотрел на своего сына, кланяющегося толпе. Наверняка он уже видел в нем победителя турнира, только у Тора на этот счет были свои планы. Когда объявили, что сейчас следует перерыв перед финальным сражением и народ начал успокаиваться, Артур махнул всем рукой и направился к выходу с ристалища. Тор уже чувствовал себя достаточно отдохнувшим, и поэтому остался на месте. Не испытывая ни страха перед возможным поражением, ни каких-либо прочих сомнений, он не знал, чем занять свой ум, и снова начал смотреть туда, где сидел Локи. Тот непринужденно болтал о чем-то с неким солидного вида господином, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Было что-то завораживающее в изящном профиле Локи, что-то, что заставляло Тора, невольно любуясь, вглядываться в тонкие черты. Так он и стоял, потеряв счет времени и бездумно наблюдая за тем, как его брат ведет разговор, с восхитительно небрежной грацией то наклоняя голову к плечу, то жестикулируя, то посмеиваясь над словами собеседника. Наверное, он мог простоять бы так целую вечность, если бы его не вернул к действительности звук горна, означающий, что начинается последний поединок.

Мерлин настороженно следил взглядом то за ристалищем, где Артур бился с другими сильнейшими участниками турнира, то за трибунами – братья Одинсоны пока не предпринимали ровным счетом никаких злонамеренных действий в отношении принца Камелота. Казалось, они и вовсе никаких действий не предпринимали. Сэр Тор расслабленно опирался на бревенчатое заграждение, его взгляд гораздо чаще устремлялся не к сражающимся рыцарям, а к сидящему в отдалении сэру Локи, который на ристалище совсем не смотрел, оживленно беседуя с каким-то сухопарым приезжим вельможей.  
Когда настала очередь последнего поединка, в котором Артуру предстояло скрестить мечи с сэром Тором Одинсоном, последний, встрепенувшись будто бы со сна, широким шагом вышел на ристалище и по обыкновению, лучезарно улыбаясь, помахал своему брату.  
Мерлин внутренне напрягся, завидев усмешку, мелькнувшую на лице младшего Одинсона.  
Артура же, разумеется, ситуация нисколько не смущала. Преисполненный уверенности в своем очередном успехе, он, казалось, был полон сил и готовности побороть в бою своего последнего соперника. Когда пронзительно отзвучал горн, возвещая начало сражения, принц Артур обнажил меч, горделиво кивнув сэру Одинсону. Тот же продолжал совершенно бесхитростно улыбаться, как будто предстоящий поединок нисколько не волновал его.  
Такая самоуверенность показалось Мерлину подозрительной, хоть чужеземец и разил всех своих предыдущих противников играючи. Он и впрямь выглядел могучим рыцарем, но такие могучие рыцари редко прибывали в Камелот просто так, а их могущество отнюдь не всегда было подлинным.  
Мечи со звоном скрестились.

Почти все зрители притихли, следя за ходом сражения и лишь изредка перешептываясь меж собой. Мерлин заранее занял место для наблюдения у самого края ограждения, рядом с какими-то пристройками для хозяйственных нужд, где почти никого не было. Чуть поодаль от него околачивались крестьянские детишки, повисая на перилах и не обращая на слугу принца ровно никакого внимания. Таким образом Мерлину было хорошо видно, что происходит на ристалище, и в то же время он сам мог оставаться незаметным на случай, если придется применить магию.  
Мерлин столь неотрывно следил за своим принцем и сэром Одинсоном, что для него будто исчезли все звуки, кроме пронзительных ударов стали. Пока не было похоже на то, что ход сражения складывается в чью-то пользу ― оба юноши были явно достойны друг друга на поле боя как соперники. Ничего подозрительного тоже не происходило. Он скосил глаза на сэра Локи, сидевшего на ближайшей трибуне по правую сторону. Тот наблюдал за происходящим внизу со скучающим видом, подперев рукой подбородок. Мерлин снова посмотрел на сражающихся рыцарей и начал размышлять. Может быть, он просто слишком переволновался за Артура и навыдумывал какой-то чепухи? Братья Одинсоны, как и многие из стекавшихся на турнир чужеземцев, выглядели подозрительно, но это еще не значило, что они намереваются причинить кому-то вред.  
Из пространных раздумий Мерлина вырвал внезапно раздавшийся гул возмущенных и восторженных криков. Артур потерял равновесие, споткнулся и уронил свой меч, но ловко ушел от удара сэра Тора, прикрывшись щитом. Мерлин обругал себя за потерю бдительности и продолжил следить за схваткой. Артур тщетно пытался подступиться к мечу, чтобы поднять его, снова и снова отбивая атаки противника щитом. По рядам зрителей проносился шепчущий неодобрительный ропот ― еще бы, кому понравится, что их будущий государь явно терпит поражение? Некоторые повскакивали со своих мест, чтобы лучше видеть. Король Камелота сидел спокойно, крепко вцепившись в поручни своего сиденья, леди Моргана то и дело нервно сжимала ладони в кулачки, не отводя взгляда от чужеземного рыцаря. Мерлин кожей чувствовал, как всеобщее напряжение нарастает в воздухе. Артур опять неудачно шагнул и оступился, чуть было не выронив щит, сэр Одинсон опасно замахнулся, и Мерлин не выдержал.  
Ахнувшие было люди тут же торжественно взревели. Их принц в последний момент сумел таки схватить меч и отразил удар. Мерлин понадеялся, что зрители со своих мест и сам Артур в пылу сражения не заметят, что оружие лежало куда дальше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Так оно и вышло ― все весело переговаривались между собой, Артур горделиво отсалютовал вновь приобретенным мечом своим поданным и принял боевую позицию. Сэр Одинсон грозно нахмурился и, явно разозлившись, отступил на пару шагов назад. Мерлин ухмыльнулся самому себе. Теперь было совершенно очевидно, что этот человек собирался совершить убийство ― он был абсолютно уверен, что сэр Тор явно рассчитывал нанести последний для Артура поражающий удар. Мерлин быстро прошептал себе под нос несколько слов, и теперь противник принца запнулся и еле увернулся от взмаха меча. Чужеземец отскочил в сторону, очередная неудача привела его почему-то в жуткое бешенство. Спустя еще несколько продолжительных схваток Мерлин подумал, что пора уже с этим заканчивать. Он быстро кинул взгляд на правую от него трибуну, но, к его удивлению, сэр Локи вовсе куда-то исчез. Нервно оглянувшись вокруг, но так нигде и не обнаружив сэра Одинсона-младшего, Мерлин вновь сосредоточенно вперил взгляд в происходившее на ристалище действо, понадеявшись, что сумеет заметить, если тот тоже решит вмешаться в ход поединка.  
Мерлин напрягся и стал выжидать удобный момент, с намерением произнести заклятие, которое заставило бы сэра Одинсона выронить свое оружие и щит. Необходимо было сделать это так, чтобы он не успел их поднять и уйти от атаки соперника.  
― Развлекаешься? ― яростно прошипел кто-то ему на ухо.  
Мерлин не успел даже вскрикнуть, да и кто бы его услышал? Цепкие пальцы впились ему в предплечье, и, протащив его на несколько шагов назад, в проход между постройками, толкнули к стене. Мерлин не очень сильно ударился, но испуг от неожиданности происходящего не давал ему сосредоточиться. Почувствовав, что его тело начинает оседать само собой, он оперся рукой в стену, стараясь обрести равновесие.  
Сэр Локи смотрел на него сверху вниз; красивое бледное лицо исказила злая гримаса.  
― Думаешь, я не заметил твоих фокусов?  
― А вы думали, я не понял, что вы замышляете? ― В тон ему ответил Мерлин, твердо встав на ноги и потирая переносицу. Ему ужасно не хотелось делать того, что сейчас последует ― он всегда оставлял убийство на самый крайний случай, но теперь у него не оставалось выбора. Он не может позволить сэру Локи уйти ― никто не должен узнать о том, что Мерлин ― волшебник, и, конечно же, ни в коем разе нельзя допустить, чтобы желающие убить принца Артура люди сбежали.  
― Неужели? ― сэр Локи насмешливо приподнял одну бровь.  
Мерлин мысленно собрался и только хотел было произнести убивающее заклятие, как вдруг тот резко взмахнул рукой.  
На этот раз Мерлин отлетел к стене и стукнулся с такой силой, что чудом не сломал ни одной кости. Однако физическая боль внезапно стала просто ничем. Дыхание перехватило, по всему телу будто бы пробежало пламя, и вся его магия отступила на задворки сознания, бессильная против чего-то куда более могущественного. Все-таки это было определенно колдовство, но сама суть его природы была совершенно иной. Чужеродность этой магии жгла его изнутри, и Мерлин как-то отстраненно подумал, что сейчас умрет, но боль ушла так же неожиданно, как и появилась.  
Он с усилием встал, пошатываясь. Перед глазами все раздваивалось, рубаха промокла от пота и прилипла к спине, в ушах звенело. Это было невозможно, такого просто не могло случиться. Даже жрицы Старой религии не обладали такой силой. Хоть Мерлин и тревожился, когда приходилось сталкиваться с ними лицом к лицу, вера в собственную правоту, подкрепляемая заявлениями Дракона о могуществе и судьбе, давала Мерлину преимущество.  
Сэр Локи стоял как ни в чем ни бывало и разминал пальцы рук. Заметив, что Мерлин смотрит на него, он улыбнулся.  
― Твой любезный господин, конечно, не знает, иначе бы он давно тебя казнил. Каков будет сюрприз, не так ли?  
Мерлин сразу понял, о чем идет речь, но не мог придумать ни достойного ответа, ни того, что он мог бы сейчас сделать. Первый раз он вышел побежденным, а не победителем, впрочем, как тут же выяснилось, этот день был явно неудачным не только для него.  
― Сэр Тор Одинсон! ― проорал глашатай, раздались бурные хлопки и возгласы. Сэр Локи обернулся на шум и сказал, усмехнувшись:  
― Мой дорогой брат сейчас купается в лучах славы и собственной гордости и, несомненно, расстроится, если я не явлюсь, скажем так... Принести поздравления.  
Не добавив больше ни слова, он оправил на себе плащ и вышел из прохода. Мерлин, еле переставляя ноги, последовал за ним. Сэр Локи поднялся обратно к своему месту и присоединился к аплодирующим людям. Артур пожимал руку сэру Тору, он выглядел сбитым с толку и расстроенным. Его отец стоял, скрестив руки на груди и не сводя пристального задумчивого взгляда с победителя.

В бою Тор убедился, что заносчивый мидгардский принц ― действительно недурной соперник, каким и представлялся по прошедшим дням турнирных состязаний. Но это обстоятельство, разумеется, слабо спасало его от грядущего поражения в лице наследника трона Одина. Тор самодовольно усмехнулся, обрушивая очередной сокрушительный удар на противника. Под могучим натиском принц Артур не удержался на ногах и выронил свое оружие. Решив еще немного поддержать видимость борьбы, Тор пару раз опустил меч на щит соперника, сноровисто защищавшего себя – видать, в Мидгарде были не редкостью воины, неохотно чествовавшие правила. Подумав затем, что таким же любителем нарушить предписания могли счесть и его, Тор было вознамерился закончить бой и подать поверженному Артуру руку, как вдруг тот вскочил с мечом в руках, умудрившись подобрать клинок незаметно для Тора. Он разозлился на себя за невнимательность, Артур же, приветственно помахав мечом перед толпой, вновь ринулся в бой. Вдруг собственное тело совершенно перестало слушаться Тора: голову повело, как после хмельного пира, а ноги стали заплетаться, и он едва устоял, в последний момент отшатнувшись от резко просвистевшего перед лицом лезвия меча. Будь с ним такое в первый раз, Тор бы растерялся, но, знакомый с подобными шуточками, он быстро собрался и отскочил в сторону, бросив разъяренный взгляд на трибуны и поклявшись, что брату не сойдут с рук его проделки. Он не увидел Локи среди зрителей, что привело его в немалое замешательство. Однако, тут же рассудив, что с Локи он разберется потом, Тор яростно замахнулся мечом и в непродолжительной атаке потеснил противника. Принц Артур упорно сопротивлялся, видимо, собрав все свои силы ― кому бы хотелось отведать на вкус поражение после возможности отыграться, столь милостиво подаренной щедрой рукой судьбы... или чьей-то еще рукой? Сосредоточенно хмуря брови, Тор отбил яростные, но недостаточно сильные выпады противника. Дав возможность Артуру немного перевести дух, Тор еще раз обвел взглядом трибуны. Локи не было ни на прежнем месте, ни где-либо еще. Еще больше нахмурившись, Тор вновь скрестил мечи с принцем Артуром, с силой обрушив удар на клинок противника. Руки Артура напряженно вздрогнули, пытаясь удержать рукоять. Тор мысленно подивился такому воинскому упорству – от натиска такой силы, пожалуй, и ближайшие соратники Тора не удержали бы оружие в руках. С глухим звоном меч принца Артура упал на пыльную землю ристалища. Тор символически приставил клинок к горлу противника. Мгновение стояла тишина, после чего трибуны взорвались негодующими и восхищенными возгласами вперемешку. Неуверенный голос глашатая прокричал имя победителя. Тор опустил оружие, расслабленно улыбнувшись. На поверженного соперника было жалко смотреть – проигрывать местный принц явно не привык. Однако ему хватило самообладания пожать победителю руку, кивнуть и почти недрогнувшей походкой удалиться с ристалища. Тор по привычке оглянулся на зрительские скамьи, на этот раз поймав насмешливый взгляд Локи. Тот стоял, расслабленно облокотившись на заграждения и хлопая, будто бы все время так и провел, пока его брат сражался. Тор нахмурился, не разобравшись, что его больше оскорбило: то, что Локи, возможно, препятствовал его победе, или то, что после совершенно не следил за поединком. Речь, сухим тоном произнесенная мидгардским королем, заставила Тора отвести взгляд от брата и подойти к возвышению, на котором восседал местный правитель с семьей. Еще раз провозгласив сэра Тора Одинсона победителем турнира, король холодно сообщил, что теперь достойнейший из показавших себя на турнире рыцарей может принять венок из рук леди Морганы, его воспитанницы и королевы сегодняшнего празднества. Переведя взгляд с жестких черт обветренного лица короля вправо, Тор увидел заинтересованно взиравшую на него леди. Она была красива в своем холодном величии, но приветливо улыбалась. Почему-то она напомнила Тору одновременно Сиф и брата. Подивившись странному сочетанию образов, Тор учтиво поклонился, приняв обещанный венок.  
― Мы были бы рады увидеть рыцаря, достойного звания победителя турнира, на пиру, устраиваемом Его Величеством по случаю дня моего рождения, ― проговорила леди Моргана.  
― Почту за честь, ― Тор улыбнулся, еще раз поклонившись и, памятуя о стычке с поверженным сегодня принцем Артуром, понадеялся, что не нарушил какого-нибудь предписания местного этикета ― ему бы не хотелось обидеть мидгардцев, а все, что втолковывал ему еще в Асгарде Локи, благополучно выветрилось из памяти. Тор уже был готов после признать перед Локи его правоту, но, к счастью, никто не заметил неучтивостей со стороны победителя, а посему о своем благом намерении он тут же позабыл.


	4. Chapter 4

Тор с любопытством наблюдал за пирующими мидгардцами: хоть и чертоги, и наряды были скромнее тех, что привычны асам, и сами веселящиеся были куда как бледнее в своей радости, но все же он находил своеобразное очарование в такой простой обстановке. То ли и впрямь хороши были мидгардские праздества, хоть и не всякий мог оценить такое подражание величию, то ли победа веселила его сердце. Кинув взгляд в сторону, Тор не сумел различить впечатление Локи ― на его равнодушном лице едва ли можно было что-нибудь прочесть.  
Поверженный накануне принц Артур тоже старался хранить невозмутимость, однако, это удавалось ему далеко не так блестяще, как Локи.  
― Сэр Одинсон, разрешите поздравить вас с заслуженной победой, ― сдержанно сказал принц Артур, ― и, ― ненадолго запнувшись, он смерил собеседника взглядом, полным плохо скрываемого раздражения, ― извиниться за то недоразумение, что случилось между нами накануне.  
― Благодарю и согласен забыть о всяческих недоразумениях, ― Тор добродушно усмехнулся.  
Принц Артур кивнул, вернув лицу безразличный вид, и поспешил занять полагающееся ему место рядом с отцом.  
Нескладный юноша, прислуживающий Артуру, весь пир бросал настороженные взгляды на гостей Камелота, и иногда в его глазах мелькал испуг. Тор не удивился ― мощь старшего сына Одина нередко производила неизгладимое впечаление на тех, кому довелось увидеть его в бою. Он самодовольно усмехнулся, пригубив хмельного напитка из чаши. Питье ни в коей мере не было сравнимо с восхитительной асгардской брагой и Тор, слегка поморщившись, отставил чашу.  
― Прошу прощения, сэр, не позволите ли сесть рядом с вами?  
Тор обернулся и, увидев леди Моргану, с готовностью кивнул и потеснился на скамье в сторону. Та изящно подобрала юбки роскошного лилового платья и присела. Служанка тут же начала суетиться вокруг нее, придвинув к своей госпоже блюдо с мясом и фруктами и налив ей вина.  
― Спасибо, Гвен, ― сказала леди Моргана, даже не взглянув на нее, и повернулась к Тору, смущенно улыбаясь:  
― Надеюсь, я вам не помешала? На том конце стола, где я сидела, стало слишком шумно, ― слегка закатив глаза, она неодобрительно посмотрела на слегка опьяневших и начавших распевать во все горло какую-то песню господ. Один из них опрокинул кружку с питьем и раскатисто засмеялся. Моргана покачала головой: ― Некоторые совсем не умеют вести себя за столом.  
Тор, ободряюще улыбнувшись в ответ, быстро прикрыл лежавшим рядом полотенцем кучку обглоданных костей у своей тарелки.  
― Что вы, общество такой прекрасной леди никак не может быть обузой. Позвольте мне подлить вам вина, ― он взял кувшин, Моргана, зардевшись, подставила кубок.  
Приглашенные на празднество музыканты уже, кажется, тоже сумели добраться до горячившего кровь напитка ― зазвучавшая мелодия была бравурно весела и столь громка, что заглушала все разговоры. Беседа стала весьма затруднительна, и Тор счел уместным пригласить леди на танец.  
Встав, Тор с удивлением обнаружил, что простецкий мидгардский напиток успел слегка затуманить ему голову, но он благополучно скрыл это обстоятельство от присутствующих и в первую очередь от хозяйки торжества.  
В опьянении то ли от выпитого, то ли от танца Тор как-то особенно ярко воспринимал реальность вокруг: перед его глазами проносились разноцветные наряды танцующих, отблески от золотой утвари, чарующая улыбка леди Морганы, с каждым поворотом становившаяся все более сладостной, хмурый взгляд принца Артура и мрачный взгляд Локи, который вдруг очутился совсем рядом.  
― Прошу прощения за беспокойство, ― Локи склонился в легком поклоне перед леди, смерив танцующих ядовитым взглядом, ― но мне необходимо обсудить со своим братом один очень важный вопрос. Так что, боюсь, он не сможет составить вам компанию в этот вечер.  
― Неужели вопрос настолько важен? ― язвительно осведомилась Моргана.  
― Увы, прекрасная госпожа, ― усмехнувшись, ответствовал тот, увлекая под локоть растерянного Тора.  
Под заинтересованные взгляды присутствующих братья Одинсоны покинули пиршественный зал.  
― Что еще за вопрос?! ― возмущенно вскричал Тор, когда они оказались в любезно предоставленных победителю турнира покоях.  
― Я понимаю твое намерение вечно купаться в лучах мидгардского гостеприимства, о могучий Тор, ― Локи смерил того ледяным взглядом, наглухо закрывая за собой дверь, ― но позволь осведомиться, как долго ты намереваешься это продолжать?  
Тор сжал кулаки:  
― И ты утащил меня только за этим?!  
Локи сощурился:  
― О, действительно, как же я посмел отвлечь моего дорогого брата от столь высоких развлечений? Видать, теперь я должен нижайше извиниться за такую дерзость. Но вот незадача... я не собираюсь этого делать, ― издевательски развел он руками.  
Тор, в ярости сдавив рукой плечо брата, прижал того к двери. Локи уперся ладонью в его грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть того от себя, но безуспешно. Ослабив и без того несильный напор, он судорожно вдохнул, но продолжил презрительно смотреть на Тора.  
― А за то, как ты пытался сорвать своим колдовством мою победу, ты не хочешь извиниться? ― глухо спросил Тор, наклонившись к лицу брата достаточно низко, чтобы почувствовать его нервное сухое дыхание.  
На лице Локи, казалось, отразилась растерянность, но уже через миг тонкая бровь насмешливо взлетела вверх:  
― Ты серьезно полагаешь, что я стал бы помогать твоему напыщенному мидгардскому сопернику? Уволь, у него здесь достаточно сторонников и без меня.  
Не рассматривавший случившееся с такой стороны Тор растерялся.  
― К тому же, я бы никогда не стал делать что-либо, способное причинить тебе вред, ― вкрадчиво сказал Локи, мягко дотронувшись пальцами до щеки Тора.  
― И я должен тебе поверить, да? ― фыркнул тот, однако, не оттолкнув руки брата.  
Он смерил лицо Локи долгим внимательным взглядом: тонкая морщинка меж вздернутых вверх бровей, широко распахнутые глаза, беспокойно оглядывавшие собеседника, нервная усмешка. Локи выглядел несущим неприкрытую ложь ― возможно, только в такие моменты он и говорил правду.  
― Отпусти меня, Тор, ― хрипловато выдохнул он.  
Тор, спохватившись, понял, что все это время не ослаблял свою жесткую хватку. Выпустив брата и отойдя на пару шагов назад, Тор молча наблюдал за тем, как Локи потирал плечо, восстанавливая дыхание, а на лице его расцветало отстраненно холодное выражение.  
― А куда ты ходил, пока я бился? ― все еще хмурясь, Тор. Он не собирался просить прощения за свою грубость, но при взгляде на брата совесть уже начинала бередить сознание.  
Тонкие губы Локи растянулись в многозначительной усмешке:  
― Как я уже сказал, у принца Артура хватает сторонников...  
― Что ты имеешь в виду? ― предсказуемо не понял Тор.  
― В Мидгарде считают, что утром после крепкого сна думается лучше, чем вечером, ― продолжил Локи, щелчком пальца отодвинув засов и уже выскальзывая за дверь, ― так подумай об этом утром, Тор.  
Тот скрипнул зубами, но не стал догонять брата.  
Крепкий сон же так и не пришел к Тору той ночью.

Еле подавляя желание зевнуть во весь рот, Мерлин, по обыкновению, прислуживал пребывавшему в ужасном настроении принцу за утренней трапезой. По привычке пропуская большую часть недовольных замечаний мимо ушей, он не мог отделаться от тревожных размышлений о том, что произошло вчера на турнире. Стоило, в конце концов, признать, что никто не собирался в очередной раз покушаться на жизнь принца Артура ― если бы сэр Тор действительно замышлял убийство, он бы мог просто перерезать Артуру горло мечом. Но что теперь делать с тем, что его тайна стала известна еще одному человеку? Можно было бы первым рассказать королю о том, что сэр Локи ― чародей, но в то же время тот был из благородных, и с выдвигающего обвинения слуги потребовали бы весомых доказательств. Вместе с тем сэру Локи стоит сказать лишь пару нужных слов ― и несложно догадаться, что случится потом.  
― Ваше Высочество! ― резко ворвался в комнаты запыхавшийся стражник. Мерлин от неожиданности чуть не выронил кувшин с водой, Артур поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
― В чем дело? ― спросил он.  
Тот учтиво поклонился:  
― Король велел вам быть через полчаса в зале для переговоров, милорд.  
― Отлично. Что случилось?  
― Иностранная делегация, милорд.  
Артур со стоном закатил глаза.  
― Просто замечательно! Передайте ему, что я скоро приду.  
Стражник еще раз поклонился и быстро исчез. Артур закрыл лицо руками.  
― Что-то не так? ― осторожно спросил Мерлин.  
― Как верно ты это подметил, ― с издевкой ответил ему тот, и, встав из-за стола, подошел к шкафам и начал рыться в одежде. Мерлин, кинув взгляд на кучу посуды с нетронутой едой, решил, что все равно не успеет прибраться сейчас. Сев на стул Артура, он придвинул к себе вазу с фруктами и взял яблоко.  
― И все же?  
― Мерлин, пошевели мозгами... У нас и так будет хватать хлопот с турниром, а теперь еще и это... Помоги мне переодеться, ― Артур наконец нашел подходящее парадное одеяние и подозвал своего слугу рукой.  
Тот подошел к Артуру и начал снимать с него ночную рубашку.  
― Но ведь турнир уже закончился, милорд.  
― Зато всякий чужеземный сброд, который продолжает шататься по городу и окрестностям, не закончился, а нам не хватает людей для патрулирования, ― его голос слышался приглушенно, пока Мерлин надевал на него плащ через голову. ― Осторожнее, ты меня задушишь!.. Поправь, чтобы все сидело как надо...  
Отвернувшись от Мерлина и мельком посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Артур пошел к двери, поправляя на ходу рукава.  
― Быстрей, не будем заставлять наших гостей ждать.  
Войдя вслед за Артуром в зал для переговоров, Мерлин заметил, что король, как и его сын, находился в весьма скверном расположении духа. Артур сел по правую руку от отца, Мерлин занял свое место позади принца. Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Гаюса, сидевшего напротив, но тот только пожал плечами.  
― Кто приехал, и почему мы узнали об этом только сейчас? ― спросил Артур.  
Король нервно постучал пальцами по столу.  
― Делегация из Дейры. Я получил донесение ранним утром от патруля окрестностей столицы.  
― Почему ничего не было доложено с границы королевства? Нам бы стало известно об их прибытии еще несколько дней назад, ― продолжал недоумевать принц.  
― Да, ― сухо ответил ему отец. ― С этим разберемся позже.  
― А где Моргана?  
― Она заболела, и ни слова о ней больше, ― зло сказал Утер, поднимаясь со стула. Стражники расступились, пропуская около дюжины человек в сине-золотых плащах. Один из них резво выбежал вперед и возвестил:  
― Его Величество Элмер, король Дейры!  
Русоволосый стройный юноша в скромной дорожной одежде прошел к предназначенному ему месту на другом конце стола, и Мерлин с удивлением отметил, что тот, похоже, был даже младше Артура. Оба короля медленно кивнули друг другу, и все присутствующие, за исключением слуг, сели.  
Король Элмер наклонил голову так, что казалось, будто корона была ему тяжела, и, сцепив руки в замок, посмотрел исподлобья на государя Камелота.  
― Несомненно, вам уже известна цель моего визита, но тем не менее... ― с этими словами он извлек из внутреннего кармана пару свитков и передал их какому-то стоявшему рядом слуге. Тот поднес их Утеру; развернув один, он хмуро пробежал глазами по написанному.  
― Согласно договору о военной взаимопомощи, утвержденным Советом королевств Альбиона... Десять тысяч человек... ― Утер вздохнул и отложил пергамент. ― Почему вы обращаетесь за этим именно ко мне?  
― Это еще не все.  
― Знаю. Вы просите руки леди Морганы... ― Утер снова заглянул в свиток и с легким отвращением процитировал: ― "... в знак залога дружественного сотрудничества между нашими государствами...". Вы ее не получите.  
Элмер натянуто улыбнулся.  
― Могу ли я узнать причину отказа по обоим вопросам? Уверен, она должна быть очень весомой, учитывая, что по договору...  
― Я не подписывал никаких договоров, по которым я бы обязывался отдать в жены свою воспитанницу кому бы то ни было, ― перебил его Утер. ― И я не желаю больше это обсуждать. Что касается наемной армии... Вы правите всего год, а уже успели ввязаться в войну с несколькими саксонскими государствами. Ваш отец всегда был куда более осмотрительным...  
― Кроме того, ― вмешался Артур, ― мы вообще не можем дать столько людей, сколько вы просите.  
― Ваше Величество, позвольте мне взглянуть на этот документ, ― попросил Гаюс. Внимательно вчитываясь в пергамент, он заметил: ― В пункте о наемных военных указано, что...  
Пока все они продолжали спорить, Мерлин осторожно, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, подошел к Гвиневре, которая осталась прислуживать на переговорах, несмотря на отсутствие ее госпожи.  
― Что случилось с Морганой? Она еще вчера была здорова, ― шепнул он подруге на ухо.  
Гвен сделала большие глаза и, прикрывая рот рукой, тихо ответила:  
― С ней все в порядке. Утер ранним утром велел запереть ее в спальне и сказать всем, что она больна. Не хочет, чтобы гости ее видели. Слышал бы ты, как они переругались!  
― Могу себе представить.  
― Странно, что он не соглашается на этот брак.  
― Ну, он очень к ней привязан...  
Гвиневра покачала головой:  
― Дейра ― богатое королевство и давний союзник, да и их король хорош собой... Должна быть причина важнее.  
Мерлин попытался это обдумать, но так и не пришел ни к каким выводам. Утер, ясно давая понять своим тоном, что разговор окончен, произнес:  
― Я выслушал все, что вы мне сказали, и доведу до вашего сведения свое решение завтра утром.  
Король Дейры, скривив рот, встал, раздраженно кивнул и вместе со своими сопровождающими покинул зал. Утер устало поднялся.  
― Все свободны. Собираемся здесь завтра в это же время.  
― Так что ты решил? ― спросил Артур.  
― Пока сложно сказать. Мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил, сколько у нас в распоряжении свободных военных отрядов и доложил мне об этом завтра утром.  
Артур кивнул.  
― Кроме того, найди всех, кто выходил победителями в полуфиналах вчерашнего турнира. Если среди них есть те, кто происходит из благородных семей, необходимо предложить им посвящение в рыцари.  
― Это обязательно?  
― У нас нехватка людей, или ты забыл?  
― Хорошо, ― Артур тоже встал и повернулся к Мерлину: ― Можешь взять сегодня выходной, я поеду один. Эта ревизия займет весь день...  
― Спасибо, милорд, ― ответил тот. Провожая взглядом короля и его сына, направлявшихся к выходу и беспокойно беседующих, ему мельком подумалось, что в Камелоте, похоже, спокойные дни без всяких турниров, заезжих чародеев и политических конфликтов ― явно большая редкость.

Проворочавшись всю ночь, Тор встал с просторной, но не слишком удобной мидгардской кровати, едва забрезжил свет. Одевшись, он выглянул в окно: по вымощенной камнями площади внизу уже сновали люди ― у королевских слуг, похоже, хватало забот уже с самого утра. Тор разглядывал мидгардцев с любопытством ― его забавляли эти слабые, но деятельные создания. Налюбовавшись вдоволь, он отошел от окна и направился к выходу из комнат.  
В коридоре еще царил ночной сумрак. Тор толкнул дверь соседних покоев, в которых расположился Локи, не особенно рассчитывая, что предусмотрительный брат мог оставить дверь незапертой. Неожиданно дверь, скрипнув и, будто бы задумавшись на мгновение, поддалась нажиму. Стараясь ступать тихо, Тор вошел внутрь. Оглядев комнату, что казалась точь-в-точь такой же, как та, что предоставили ему самому, он присел на краешек широкой кровати, бросив взгляд на спящего брата: темные волосы Локи в беспорядке рассыпались по подушке; расслабленные черты лица казались мягче, чем обычно, только несколько тонких морщинок уже залегли так глубоко, что не разглаживались даже во сне; тонкое одеяло сползло, обнажая худые плечи. Оторвал Тора от вдумчивого созерцания совершенно не сонный голос:  
― Не спится? ― Локи шустро присел на кровати, распахнув глаза слишком широко для того, кто только что проснулся, и наградил Тора насмешливым взглядом.  
― Вижу, тебе тоже, ― буркнул тот. – Почему дверь была открыта?  
― Потому что ее толкал ты, ― фыркнул Локи и пояснил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Тора: ― Я зачаровал дверь. Никто другой не вошел бы.  
Тор удивленно вскинул брови, хоть ему и не в первой было сталкиваться с хитростями Локи.  
Натянув рубаху, Локи оглядел мидгардское убранство, будто видел в первый раз, по его лицу пробежала тень презрения.  
― Знакомство с бытом мидгардцев ― занятная вещь, ― протянул он, ― но разве мы не пробыли здесь уже достаточно долго?  
Тор нахмурился, задумавшись.  
― Разве тебе не хочется домой? – вкрадчиво продолжал Локи.  
― У меня нет там дел, которые требуют спешки, ― тот пожал плечами.  
― А здесь, стало быть, у тебя дела есть?  
От необходимости отвечать его избавил какой-то слуга, принесший завтрак на подносе и воду для умывания. Расставляя тарелки с едой, он кинул мельком недоуменный взгляд на Тора и Локи, сидящих на одной постели. Тор взял монетку с прикроватного столика и под недовольным взглядом брата кинул ее парнишке в знак благодарности.  
Как только за тем закрылась дверь, Локи сел за стол и налил себе воды из кувшина.  
― Раз уж тебе так полюбился этот народец, почему бы тебе тут насовсем не остаться? ― съязвил он.  
Тор, устроившись напротив, взял хлеба с сыром и, жуя, покачал головой.  
― Чепуха!  
― Отлично, ― Локи отставил кружку и слегка зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой. ― Доедай, и будем собираться.  
Тор согласился, потянулся за добавкой, и тут в дверь громко постучали. Через мгновение она распахнулась, впуская внутрь принца Артура с несколькими рыцарями.  
― Извините за вторжение, господа, но нам нужно провести обыск, ― он коротко кивнул своим соратникам, и те тут же принялись за работу.  
― В чем дело? ― раздраженно спросил Локи.  
― Леди Моргана пропала этой ночью. Мы обыскиваем весь замок.  
― Ясно, ― Локи тут же потерял весь интерес к происходящему и повернулся к Тору: ― Собирай свои вещи и пошли.  
Ошеломленный Тор, не слушая его, обратился к Артуру:  
― Как это произошло?  
― Не знаю. Я вернулся в столицу только пару часов назад... Вероятней всего, ее похитили.  
― Никаких следов, милорд, ― сказал один из рыцарей, подойдя к своему господину.  
Усталое лицо принца Артура слегка помрачнело.  
― Идем дальше. Еще раз просим прощения за то, что помешали.  
Тор вскочил со стула. Он не мог остаться равнодушным, когда кто-то попадал в беду, и милая леди была с ним так любезна...  
― Стойте... Я хочу вам помочь. Что нужно делать?  
Предпочтя проигнорировать красноречивое выражение, отразившееся при этих словах на лице Локи, Тор с энтузиазмом воззрился на принца Артура. Тот, казалось, воспринял эту идею не особенно радостно, но, будто бы вспомнив о чем-то, пожал плечами:  
― В сложившейся ситуации, ― принц Артур взъерошил рукой волосы, тяжело вздохнув, ― думаю, мы будем рады любой помощи... Поскольку вы из благородного рода и показали себя как доблестного воина, я счел бы за честь видеть вас в рядах рыцарей Камелота.  
― Почему бы и нет? ― простодушно воскликнул Тор, слабо представляя, какого рода предложение ему только что сделали.  
Локи, вновь наполнивший кружку из водой кувшина в то время, как говорил принц Артур, поперхнулся, услышав это.  
Артур, недоуменно переведя взгляд с одного гостя на другого и вновь с недовольством воззрившись на Тора, процедил сквозь зубы:  
― Замечательно. Боюсь, что обстоятельства таковы, что времени на то, чтобы провести надлежащую церемонию, у нас нет, так что я буду весьма признателен, если вы просто присоединитесь к одному из поисковых отрядов, когда будете готовы, ― разведя руками в воздухе, он быстрым шагом вышел из покоев. Его люди спешно проследовали за ним, бросив напоследок пару настороженных взглядов.  
Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Локи со стуком опустил кружку на стол:  
― Ты рехнулся, Тор?!  
Тот упрямо вздернул подбородок:  
― Я не могу просто так смыться, оставив эту леди в беде!  
― Правда? ― проникновенно воскликнул Локи. ― Чудесно!  
Будучи достаточно сообразительным, чтобы понять, что брат вряд ли действительно находит его идею чудесной, Тор нахмурился в то время, как Локи продолжил, вдруг самодовольно усмехнувшись:  
― Впрочем, занимайся этим, коли тебе так хочется, мой дорогой брат. Ты ведь не подумал, что рыцарская присяга обяжет тебя находиться в услужении у принца Артура, не так ли? ― насладившись недоуменным выражением на лице Тора, Локи завалился на кровать, закинув ногу на ногу и мечтательно вперившись в потолок. ― Представляю, какие разговоры разнесутся по Асгарду, если по возвращении я расскажу, что могучий Тор прислуживал мидгардской знати... ― Локи лукаво взглянул на брата.  
Тор, до которого медленно доходил весь смысл открывавшейся перед ним перспективы, однако, не собирался отказываться от задуманного.  
― Ты не посмеешь, ― мрачно бросил он, отправляясь в свои покои, чтобы облачиться в доспехи.  
Ответом богу грома был самодовольный смешок.


	5. Chapter 5

Принц Артур спустился во внутренний двор замка и окликнул своего слугу:  
― Мы выезжаем через десять минут. Ты все приготовил?  
― Да, милорд, ― ответил Мерлин, пытясь надежно привязать мешки с едой и одеждой к своей лошади. ― На сколько времени?  
― Примерно на неделю. В случае неудачи я вернусь в столицу и пошлю другие поисковые группы.  
― Если леди Моргана действительно была кем-то похищена ночью, я не думаю, что они могли успеть уйти далеко.  
Артур тяжело вздохнул.  
― Мы наверняка имеем дело с каким-то колдуном. Ты все время забываешь ― они могут быть способны на что угодно.  
Мерлин не мог не сочувстовать горю своего принца, в конце концов, Моргана была и его другом тоже.  
― Мы найдем ее так или иначе, ― он попытался подбодрить Артура, но тот, ничего не ответив, отвернулся и стал смотреть, как его люди начищают мечи и проверяют экипировку у лошадей.  
Мерлин хотел спросить, в какую сторону Артур намеревается повести свой отряд, но слова застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел, что сэр Тор Одинсон со своим братом вышли из замка и стали спускаться во двор.  
― Милорд, разве сэр Одинсон не покинул город?  
― Нет, он любезно изъявил желание помочь и поедет с нами. Я не мог отказать, нам нужны люди, а особенно такие искусные рыцари, ― заметив, что у Мерлина вытянулось лицо, Артур впервые за все утро улыбнулся. ― Мне он нравится не больше, чем тебе, но он может быть полезен.  
Сказав это, принц Артур посмотрел в сторону сэра Одинсона, который стоял неподалеку с группой рыцарей, перешучиваясь с ними о чем-то, и внезапно снова разозлился. В мгновение очутившись рядом с сэром Одинсоном, он начал с тем спорить; Мерлин подошел ближе, чтобы слышать разговор и сделал вид, что проверяет подпругу у чьего-то коня.  
― Что вы себе позволяете? У нас не увеселительная прогулка!  
― О, не волнуйтесь, ― проговорил сэр Локи, поглаживая свою лошадь по гриве. ― Если что, мой брат закроет меня своей могучей спиной.  
― Я волнуюсь не за вас, ― отрезал Артур. ― Весь отряд может попасть в беду, и только потому, что придется присматривать за посторонними. Я не могу позволить, чтобы мои люди постоянно отвлекались на это.  
Сэр Локи злобно прищурился, и сэр Тор поспешно подал голос:  
― Мы с ним всегда все делаем вместе... ― с этими словами он схватил младшего брата за плечи так сильно, что тот вздрогнул. ― Так что либо я еду с Локи, либо не еду вовсе.  
Артур закатил глаза.  
― Хорошо. Но имейте в виду, случись что, ни я, ни мои подданные не станут вытаскивать вас из передряги, ― повернувшись к рыцарям, заполонившим двор, он крикнул: ― По коням! Мы выезжаем.  
Они покинули столицу, когда время близилось к полудню. Мерлин ехал во главе отряда рядом со своим принцем сквозь лес по главному тракту ― именно этим путем люди чаще всего приезжали в город и покидали его. Погода стояла прохладная, но приятная: светило солнце, прикрытое облаками, легкий ветер шумел в кронах деревьев. Впрочем, погрузившись в беспокойные мысли, Мерлин не мог наслаждаться этим прекрасным днем. Пока они ехали, он порой кидал взгляд в сторону сэра Локи и заметил, что, похоже, тому, в отличие от его брата, поездка не доставляет особого удовольствия. После случая на турнире Мерлин так и не придумал, что ему делать. Он перерыл кучу книг в дворцовой библиотеке, но не нашел никаких упоминаний о людях либо волшебных существах, которые могли бы обладать настолько мощной магической силой. Нужно было спуститься в подземелья, чтобы посоветоваться с Драконом, но он не успел этого сделать и теперь чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.  
К вечеру принц Артур остановился на краю какой-то поляны и объявил привал на ночь. В течение всего дня он посылал небольшие группы по лесу в разные стороны, чтобы искать следы леди Морганы, загоняв людей так, что все полностью выбились из сил. Однако Мерлину не предстояло отдыхать ― пока все устраивались, ему нужно было сходить за водой, собрать дрова для костра, приготовить ужин, вымыть и накормить лошадей и еще много чего. Сочувствия со стороны Артура, который, завалившись у дерева, велел ему пошевеливаться, тоже не ожидалось.  
Обычно Мерлин ездил в разведки с куда меньшим количеством народу, поэтому он запыхался от усталости, даже еще не натаскав из реки нужного количества воды для всех. Принеся очередной полный котел, он чуть не уронил себе его на ногу: Артур, незаметно подойдя сзади, крикнул у него прямо над ухом:  
― Когда уже будет готов ужин? Мы все умираем с голоду!  
― Мне еще нужно собрать дрова.  
― Нельзя ли побыстрее?  
― У меня не сто рук, ― огрызнулся Мерлин.  
― Я могу помочь, ― сэр Локи неожиданно возник рядом, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
― Нет, ― быстро ответил Мерлин, стараясь скрыть испуг.  
― Не утруждайте себя, ― Артур покачал головой. ― Слугам положено самим делать свою работу.  
― Поверьте, меня это нисколько не затруднит.  
― Ладно... Мерлин, только не думай, что кто-то будет делать все за тебя каждый раз, ― бросил принц и вернулся обратно к своему месту.  
Мерлину ничего не оставалось, как дать сэру Локи бечевки для дров. Стараясь не смотреть в его сторону, Мерлин побрел в глубь леса.  
― Если мы отойдем достаточно далеко, можно просто свалить дерево, ― проговорил сэр Локи, пробираясь за ним сквозь кусты.  
― Боюсь, сэр, этого лучше не делать.  
Сэр Локи остановился и прищурился:  
― Хочешь сказать, что ты почти не используешь магию?  
― Только если принцу Артуру грозит опасность.  
Тот фыркнул.  
― Какая трогательная привязанность! Жаль, что, похоже, не взаимная, ― он подошел к упавшему старому суку, уперся в ствол одной ногой и стал отламывать сухие ветки. ― Ты бы мог иметь огромную власть, но вместо того прислуживаешь этому... ― сэр Локи поморщился. ― Зачем?  
― Просто так нужно. Извините, сэр, я не хочу продолжать этот разговор.  
Сэр Локи криво усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал, продолжив отламывать ветки. Опасаясь этого странного человека, Мерлин настороженно следил за каждым его движением. Несколько веток в руках сэра Локи превратилось в большую охапку валежника. При этом в его глазах не мелькнул золотой всполох. Сэр Локи вообще не сделал ничего, что выдало бы его колдовство. Мерлин вновь пожалел, что не успел сходить за советом к Дракону. Задумавшись, он уронил несколько веток на землю. Присев, чтобы поднять их, он ощутил на себе насмешливый взгляд, презрительное молчание неприятно щекотало нервы. Постаравшись не выдать озабоченности, Мерлин поднял голову и спросил, усмехнувшись краешком губ:  
― Не боитесь столь открыто использовать магию в пределах Камелота, сэр?  
Сэр Локи издал короткий смешок:  
― Боюсь, что с такими способностями к размышлению ты не очень-то хорошо можешь защитить своего принца. Мне казалось, я уже доходчиво ответил тебе на этот вопрос, ― он приподнял брови в притворном изумлении. ― Но раз эта часть нашего прошлого разговора от тебя ускользнула, пожалуй, я повторю и другую.  
В прищуренных глазах сэра Локи насмешка сменилась жесткостью:  
― Меня мало волнуют ваши м... местные трудности, но их может стать больше, если ты не прекратишь путаться под ногами у меня и моего брата.  
Мерлин, казалось, ощущал чужеродную магию в самом воздухе. Не дождавшись никакого ответа, сэр Локи вновь усмехнулся и, развернувшись, неспеша пошел обратно.

Спустя несколько дней безрезультатных поисков Тор осознал, что походы с мидгардцами далеко не так увеселительны, как его с Локи обычные вылазки в компании Вольштагга, Фандрала, Огуна и воинственной Сиф.  
Целыми днями отряд Артура мотался по лесам, останавливаясь на ночь где попало. Мидгардские воины гоняли с поручениями щуплого и неуклюжего слугу принца, которому в первый день вызвался помочь Локи. Тор сомневался, что тот и правда пожалел парнишку, но расспрашивать брата не стал.  
Румяное солнце лениво перевалилось за горизонт, блеснув последними красноватыми лучами на доспехах. Когда начало совсем темнеть, отряд добрался до крохотного поселения. Разглядывая ветхие домишки, Тор не слушал, как принц Артур переговаривался с обитателями. В результате асгардцам досталась самая неприглядная и ветхая изба на окраине, похоже, единственная нежилая в деревне. Тор нахмурился. Локи одарил принца Артура насмешливым взглядом, в котором Тор уловил непонятное удовлетворение.  
Когда шаткая дверь с протяжным скрипом затворилась за ними, взору престало темное пыльное помещение с нагроможденной рухлядью. Тор тяжело вздохнул.  
― Не скучаешь еще по родным чертогам? ― вкрадчиво раздалось сзади.  
Тор сложил руки на груди, повернувшись лицом к Локи:  
― Я не отказываюсь от данных слов.  
Локи фыркнул:  
― Лучше б тебе хватало ума их не давать.  
Скрипнув зубами, Тор не ответил и принялся растаскивать полусгнившую деревянную мебель от того, что с натяжкой можно было назвать подходящим местом для огня. Отломав сухие щепки, Тор сложил их на освободившуюся каменную поверхность и, усевшись прямиком на грязный пол, зашарил в складках одеяния в поисках огнива. Локи осторожно присел рядом, легонько дунул в сторону щепок, и темная комната тут же озарилась яркими всполохами огня.  
― Смотри, Тор, привыкнешь к мидгардскому быту, а там, глядишь, так и останешься в услужении у принца Артура, ― язвительно протянул Локи. ― Как думаешь, Всеотцу понравится?  
― Заткнись, Локи, ― фыркнул Тор, вытянув ноги к огню, и откинулся на пол, заложив руки за голову.  
― Тор, ― склонившееся над ним лицо Локи едва заметно выражало обеспокоенность, ― ты ведь не собираешься веками шататься по мидгардским землям?  
Тор резко приподнялся, чуть не столкнувшись носом с Локи. На миг растерявшись под пристальным взглядом, Тор глубоко вдохнул. Отстранившись и вновь сосредоточившись, он мягко приобнял Локи за шею. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не отодвинулся.  
― Веками? Конечно, нет... Но я правда хочу помочь им найти леди Моргану.  
Локи скривился и, резко отстранившись, встал.  
― Ты что, обиделся? ― насмешливо спросил Тор.  
― Еще чего.  
― Что ты делаешь?  
― Не знаю, как ты, а я не хочу спать на твердом полу.  
Локи махнул рукой и, будто бы из ниоткуда достав связку истрепанных одеял, кинул ее Тору. Тот поймал, стал раскладывать их на полу и закашлялся от поднявшейся в воздух пыли. Локи, смерив его раздраженным взглядом, даже и не подумал привести заклятием постельное белье в порядок. Наконец улегшись, Тор попросил его погасить огонь.  
― Мне надоело все это. Давай уедем прямо сейчас, ― будто бы не услышав, проговорил Локи, глядя в пламя.  
― Я же говорил тебе... ― начал было Тор, но что-то в отстраненном выражении лица Локи заставило его сказать: ― Хорошо, еще только несколько дней. Ты доволен?  
― Более чем, ― ответил тот и незаметным движением руки погасил костер.  
― Между прочим, "все это" было твоей идеей, ― пробурчал Тор, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
― Спасение какой-то девицы ― уж точно не моя идея, ― прозвучало в темноте совсем рядом. ― Подвинься, мне не хватает одеяла.  
Тор промолчал и подчинился. Спорить с Локи всегда было бесполезным делом.  
Местный трактирщик, прикрыв глаза и задумавшись, слегка покачнулся и пролил пиво на стойку.  
― Держите, Ваше Высочество, за счет заведения, ― сказал он, наполнив принцу Артуру грязную треснувшую кружку. ― Я могу ошибаться, но, кажется, я действительно видел даму, похожую на ту, что вы описали.  
Артур, взглянув на свое питье, слегка поморщился и отодвинул его к Мерлину, сидевшему рядом.  
― Рассказывайте.  
Трактирщик обеспокоился.  
― Милорд... Боюсь, что я вас только запутаю.  
― Если ваши сведения окажутся верны, я обещаю вам щедрое вознаграждение.  
Тот, снова качнувшись, замялся и пробормотал, глядя не в лицо гостям, а куда-то в сторону:  
― Был тут один этак с пару дней назад, очень мутный тип... Выпил и долго отказывался платить, потому я его и запомнил. Еще и просил комнаты на ночлег, для себя и какой-то девицы. Еле стребовал с него денег за выпивку и выставил за дверь. А эта девица, сразу видно, что из знатных. У нас такие редко тут бывают.  
Артур, вздохнув, побарабанил пальцами по стойке.  
― Но вы не знаете, куда они пошли после этого?  
― А вы поспрашивайте, может кто их и пустил.  
― Ясно, благодарю вас. Мерлин, если это окажется правдой, напомни мне, чтобы я вознаградил этого господина, ― Артур встал и направился в угол трактира, где ужинало за столом несколько его рыцарей. Прервав веселье, он быстро дал им нужные указания и вместе с ними покинул помещение.  
Мерлин задумчиво подпер голову рукой. Он сомневался, что они наконец напали на след. Артур затянул путешествие куда дольше, чем на неделю, как обещал в начале. Придерживаясь определенного пути, они проехали уже кучу деревень и поселков, и этот городок ничем не отличался от всех предыдущих. Мерлин хорошо чувствовал настроение своего принца и знал ― тот, хоть и умело скрывал это, настолько отчаялся, что было уже бесполезно вразумлять его. Он говорил Артуру о том, что если Моргана ехала верхом и, следуя той же дорогой, останавливалась где-то, ее бы наверняка заметил кто-нибудь еще раньше. История про якобы сопровождающего ее странного человека, которую рассказал трактирщик, казалась вовсе неправдоподобной, но Артур готов был зацепиться за что угодно. Так же Мерлин напоминал, что король послал несколько поисковых отрядов во все стороны от столицы, поэтому уже самое время вернуться ― вдруг Моргану нашел кто-нибудь другой? Возможно, еще день-два ― и, объединившись с рыцарями, они вместе смогли бы все-таки убедить принца повернуть обратно. Теперь же он снова преисполнился надежды, и все затянется еще неизвестно на сколько времени.  
Артур, появившись рядом, потряс его за плечо:  
― Готовь лошадей. Мы опрашивали жителей ― один из них тоже видел Моргану и запомнил, куда она поехала.  
― Да неужели? ― пробормотал Мерлин, подавляя зевок.  
― Быстрее! Я не хочу терять ни минуты.  
Спустя пару часов они ехали через пролесок по разухабистой дороге, размытой недавно пролившимся дождем. Именно по этому пути Моргана или леди, похожая на нее, якобы покинула городок. Оглядываясь на остальных, Мерлин заметил, что все явно разделяют его мысли. Даже сэр Тор, который всегда весело болтал с кем-нибудь, стал угрюмым. Что уж говорить о его брате, который был постоянной причиной для беспокойства. Иногда во время ночных привалов и стоянок Мерлин осторожно подслушивал разговоры братьев, но ни разу не услышал ничего подозрительного ― сэр Локи все время только ругался и требовал уехать. Мерлин всецело разделял это его желание, надеясь, что так вскоре и произойдет, но сэр Тор, похоже, действительно был исполнен благородных намерений помочь и каждый раз убеждал брата потерпеть еще немного. Через какое-то время Мерлин даже почувствовал к сэру Тору некоторое расположение.  
Лес постепенно становился гуще, солнце скрылось за облаками. Отряд достиг развилки и Артур велел всем разъединиться.  
― Встретимся на этом же месте через два часа. Не забывайте ставить зарубки на деревьях, чтобы не потеряться. Мерлин, спусти лошадей в ту лощину и оставайся сторожить.  
Когда все разошлись, Мерлин, чтобы не терять время, развел огонь. Решив немного отдохнуть, он улегся рядом с костром и сам не заметил, как уснул.  
Мерлин резко проснулся от неприятного ощущения, будто что-то случилось. Он вскочил на ноги и осмотрелся, но все было спокойно. Лошади стояли на привязи, костер медленно затухал. Вокруг сгущался туман, очевидно, из-за недавнего дождя. Заметно потемнело ― похоже, наступили сумерки... Сколько же часов он проспал?  
― Эй! Кто-нибудь! ― крикнул Мерлин, выбравшись из лощины обратно на развилку дорог. Как и ожидалось, никто не ответил. Он сосредоточенно уставился на ряд деревьев и попытался с помощью магии проследить, куда все разошлись, но с ужасом понял, что не может этого сделать. Подозревая самое худшее, он поднял с земли веточку и пробормотал нужное заклятие ― она тут же вспыхнула.  
"Это из-за тумана. Он волшебный", ― понял Мерлин. Он стал перебирать в памяти заклинания, связанные с погодными условиями и испробовал все подходящие для этого случая, но так и не смог рассеять дымку.  
― Артур! ― начал звать он, бредя сквозь чащу. Это было совершенно бессмысленно, но он не мог стоять и ждать неизвестно чего.  
Мерлин сам не знал, сколько времени он шел. Мгла вокруг поглощала даже звуки, но вдруг он услышал журчание ручья и решил выйти к воде. Пришлось спускаться чуть ли не на ощупь ― почти не было видно даже ближайших деревьев. Неожиданно резко туман исчез сразу же, как кончился склон. Сэр Локи с абсолютно безмятежным видом сидел на берегу и мыл руки. Даже не обернувшись, он заметил:  
― Ты ломишься так, что тебя за полмили слышно.  
― Это вы! ― крикнул Мерлин, от ярости забыв, насколько этот человек опасен. ― Это вы напустили туман, и... Где Артур и все остальные?  
Тот поднялся и закатил глаза:  
― Мне, по-твоему, заняться больше нечем?  
― Где Артур? ― повторил Мерлин.  
Сэр Локи задумался на мгновение.  
― Далековато отсюда. Они все заблудились.  
― Ну да, благодаря вам!  
― Нет.  
Мерлин чуть не растерялся от такой нахальности.  
― Этот туман ― волшебный, но его сотворил не я, уж будьте уверены. И я не могу заставить его исчезнуть.  
― Конечно, не можешь, ― ехидно проговорил сэр Локи. ― Но хватит ли у тебя ума хотя бы на то, чтоб прекратить нести чушь? Я увидел кое-что занятное, и тебе тоже стоит на это посмотреть.  
С этими словами он чуть ли не одним прыжком оказался на верху прогалины, которую тут же заволокла дымка. Мерлину совершенно не хотелось следовать за ним ― очевидно, что ничего хорошего это не сулило, но он боялся снова заблудиться.  
Сэр Локи почему-то больше не стал рассеивать туман вокруг себя, и Мерлин еле поспевал за ним сквозь лес, удивляясь, как тот умудряется видеть тропинку и, более того, помнить, где он вообще ходил. Постепенно деревья стали редеть ― видно, впереди была какая-то поляна. Сэр Локи неожиданно остановился и сказал:  
― Дальше иди один.  
Мерлин осторожно пошел вперед, заметив, что дымка постепенно рассеивается. Стали слышны людские голоса; Мерлин увидел палатки какого-то лагеря и, замедлив шаг, он спрятался за самым ближним деревом и стал осматриваться. Это были не люди из Камелота ― над некоторыми палатками реяло сине-золотое знамя, рыцари, снующие по лагерю, носили синие плащи. Он задался вопросом, что же такого он должен был тут увидеть, и тут из шатра неподалеку вышла Моргана.  
Мерлин одновременно очень удивился и обрадовался. Он хотел осторожно позвать ее, однако к ней подошел какой-то юноша, и Мерлин поостерегся. Молодой человек казался смутно знакомым, но никак не удавалось вспомнить, почему. Мерлин силился услышать, о чем они говорят, и уже решил было рискнуть и попытаться подползти сквозь кусты, но сэр Локи помешал ему, дернув назад за куртку.  
― Даже не думай, он сразу тебя заметит.  
И тут Мерлин вспомнил: это был король Элмер из Дейры, и около двух недель назад он видел его на приеме у Утера, просящим руки леди Морганы. Король Камелота ответил отказом... Что же тут происходит?  
Сэр Локи будто бы прочитал его мысли:  
― Ты не можешь их слышать, зато слышал я. Он ― волшебник, и он хочет объединить свою колдовскую силу с силой леди Морганы, захватить ваш несчастный Камелот... В общем... ― тот скривился. ― Я думаю, ты понял, что спасать вам больше никого не надо. Передай это своему дражайшему принцу.  
― Не может быть, ― сказанное просто не укладывалось у Мерлина в голове. ― Я вам не верю. Моргана не могла... Если только... Она околдована!  
― Считай, как хочешь, ― фыркнул сэр Локи.  
― Нужно ее спасти!  
― Давай, действуй.  
Мерлин растерялся.  
― Вы не могли бы мне помочь?  
― Мог бы, но не стану. А когда об этом узнает мой брат, его энтузиазм тоже точно испарится.  
― Но...  
― Я уже говорил, что меня не волнуют ваши проблемы.  
С этими словами сэр Локи отвернулся и пошел обратно. Мерлин почувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, соврешенно не представляя, что ему делать. Вдруг сэр Локи остановился и равнодушно произнес:  
― Ах, да, забыл ― они собираются напасть на вас. Ты уже понял, зачем им нужен был этот туман? Впрочем, что-то он мне надоел... ― Только он это сказал, как тут же дымка вокруг стала медленно испаряться. ― Я пошел за братом. Тебе же лучше бежать отсюда и искать своего принца, а то скоро они заметят, что волшебство исчезло.  
Мерлин только открыл рот в ответ, как сэр Локи отступил в тающие клубы тумана и испарился вместе с остатками белесой дымки. Почувствовав, что чары теперь не мешают его собственной силе, Мерлин последовал совету, стремглав бросившись сквозь кусты туда, где, как указывала ему магия, был принц Артур.  
Через несколько минут, продравшись через особенно ключий куст, он выскочил к нужному месту, чуть не сбив с ног сэра Леона. Тот выхватил меч, но, узнав слугу, убрал оружие, проворчав:  
― Полегче, Мерлин, у тебя чуть ли не искры из глаз сыплются.  
Мерлин поспешно пробормотал извинения, осознав, что только что чуть не выдал свою тайну.  
― В чем дело, Мерлин? Ты испугался тумана? ― Артур, уперев руки в бока, смерил слугу скептическим взглядом.  
― Я видел леди Моргану! ― выпалил Мерлин, толком не успев перевести дух.  
― Где?!  
― Я наткнулся на лагерь короля Дейры недалеко отсюда, леди Моргана была там, и, боюсь, сэр, что она околдована.  
― С чего ты выдумал эту чушь?  
― Они говорили друг с другом о захвате Камелота, сэр!  
― Да нет же, Мерлин, ― Артур закатил глаза. ― С чего ты выдумал ВСЮ эту чушь?  
Мерлин немного опешил, но тут же подумал, что ожидать, что ему просто так поверят, было довольно наивно. Он и сам не был до конца уверен в том, что видел. Но, несмотря на то, что Мерлин нисколько не доверял сэру Локи, увиденное не показалось ему мороком.  
― Они собираются напасть на нас, сэр. Король Элмер ― колдун, и он напустил этот туман специально, чтобы застать нас врасплох.  
Артур тяжело вздохнул и, подойдя к слуге, положил руку тому на плечо:  
― Посмотри, Мерлин! ― он обвел рукой деревья и стоящих рядом рыцарей. Послушно проследив взглядом этот жест, Мерлин вопросительно приподнял брови.  
― Ты видишь здесь туман, Мерлин?! ― почти проорал ему на ухо принц. ― А вражеских воинов?! Нет? Я тоже!  
Просвистевшая в воздухе стрела пробила край плаща на плече Артура и вонзилась в ствол дерева.

Все вокруг закуталось в пелену густого белого тумана, едва ли можно было различить что-нибудь. Смысла разыскивать кого-либо в такой мгле не было, но Тор не мог сидеть и бездействовать. Твердо держа меч наготове, он осторожно двигался вперед. Вдруг ему показалось, что перед его поступью дымка начинала рассеиваться, очертания деревьев становились все видней, и только Тор уверенно ускорил шаг, как тут же столкнулся с кем-то нос к носу.  
― Сэр Питер?  
Рыцарь мидгардского принца удивился и обрадовался.  
― Сэр Тор, наконец-то! Я думал, мы все никогда друг друга не найдем. Нам стоит пойти поискать остальных, раз погода улучшилась.  
Тор, знавший о колдовстве не понаслышке, сомневался, что причиной случившемуся была плохая погода, но решил промолчать.  
Они выбрели на протоптанную тропинку и пошли по ней, выкрикивая имена друзей.  
― О, смотрите, кто идет! ― сэр Питер восторженно махнул рукой.  
― Локи! ― обрадованно воскликнул Тор.  
― А так же сэр Джон и сэр Вильям, ― посмеиваясь, сказал один из рыцарей, сопровождавших Локи. Соратники пожали друг другу руки. За последние недели Тор сдружился с некоторыми поддаными принца Артура, и сейчас подумал, что ему почему-то нравится, что он стал почти своим среди этих смелых и благородных людей.  
― Где вы были? ― спросил он, обращаясь в первую очередь к Локи.  
― Гуляли, ― полушутливо ответил тот. ― Простите, господа, но мне нужно поговорить со своим братом наедине.  
Рыцари кивнули и, отойдя в сторону, начали о чем-то переговариваться.  
― Что вообще происходит? Это были твои шуточки, да?  
― Нет, ― с вызовом сказал Локи.  
― И чьих же тогда это рук дело? ― вздохнул Тор.  
― Пары жалких местных колдунишек, которые вообразили себя великими волшебниками. Кстати говоря, одна из них ― твоя драгоценная леди Моргана, которую ты все так отчаянно стремишься спасти.  
― Ты нашел ее? ― поразился Тор.  
― Ты пропустил мимо ушей почти все, что я сказал? ― раздраженно спросил Локи. ― Если ты мне не веришь, могу тебя проводить.  
Тор нахмурился и очень расстроился ― возможность совершить для мидгардцев настоящий подвиг вдохновляла его, как никогда раньше.  
― Не стоит, ― он беспомощно огляделся. Покидать этот мир и недавно обретенных друзей совсем не хотелось. Трудностей и опасностей тут хватало, так что было бы легко найти дело для своего верного меча, снискать благодарности и почести... Но все-таки асгардским богам не место в мире людей.  
― Прости, брат, что не прислушивался к тебе. Нам действительно давно пора было покинуть Мидгард.  
В лице Локи исчезла напряженность.  
― Что ж, хорошо, что ты прислушался ко мне сейчас, ― мягко проговорил он.  
Тор подумал, что вернувшееся к Локи хорошее настроение стоит того, чтобы подчиниться его уговорам.  
― Я должен попрощаться со своими соратниками.  
Локи недовольно кивнул.  
Тор лишь сделал шаг к мидгардцам, как вдалеке послышался протяжный звук трубящего рога.  
― Вы слышали это?― воскликнул сэр Джон.  
Коротко переглянувшись, рыцари Камелота выхватили мечи и бросились туда, где затихал отзвук призыва.  
― Тор... ― выразительно произнес Локи, перехватив руку Тора, уже потянувшуюся к рукояти. Взглянув на бледные пальцы, цепко сжавшие кисть, Тор на мгновение замер в нерешительности. Не физическая сила и не магия удержали его, а что, Тор так и не смог понять.  
Вдали вновь протрубил рог. Низкий звук будто стряхнул неуверенность.  
Почувствовав боевой азарт, Тор поднял взгляд и улыбнулся, аккуратно высвободив руку:  
― Я обещал попрощаться с соратниками, но было бы невежливо сделать это прямо перед битвой, ― подмигнув Локи, Тор достал клинок из ножен и побежал следом за мидгардцами.

Клинок рассек воздух рядом с плечом. С трудом отпихнув ногой соперника, Мерлин затаился за огромным валуном и огляделся: вражеские воины, разодетые в разбойников, все прибывали; сэр Леон успел дважды протрубить в рог, прежде чем на него накинулись сразу три противника; Артур отбивался от двоих, но еще один заходил сзади. Сосредоточившись, Мерлин посмотрел на ветви старого дуба и прошептал заклинание: тяжелая ветка, сорвавшись вниз, ударила по голове нацелившего клинок в спину Артура воина.  
Слева радостно вскрикнул сэр Олаф: из-за деревьев показалась та часть отряда, что ушла с братьями Одинсонами. Сэр Тор, казалось, был рад возможности блеснуть своим воинским умением. Отшвырнув одной рукой первого бросившегося на него противника, он бросился в гущу сражения. Его брат оглядел происходящее презрительным взглядом. Мерлину показалось, что сэр Локи вовсе не держал никакого оружия, но мелькнувший меж крон деревьев солнечный луч блеснул на коротких клинках кинжалов, которыми сэр Локи тут же мгновенно расправился с одним из двух кинувшихся к нему воинов. Другой только успел замахнуться мечом, как тонкое лезвие вонзилось ему в грудь.  
Мерлин не успел подивиться такой невиданной ловкости: Артур, выскочив откуда-то, внезапно очутился прямо у него под носом и, мимоходом бросив изумленный взгляд на сэра Локи, заорал, пытаясь перекрыть звуки сражения:  
― Почему ты тут стоишь и ничего не делаешь?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он швырнул ему меч, изъятый у кого-то из уже поверженных врагов:  
― Только не лезь в центр сражения.  
Сказав это, Артур ринулся обратно в бой. Мерлину не оставалось ничего, кроме как повиноваться. Сделав несколько шагов из-за валуна, он тут же скрестил мечи с каким-то рослым огромным мужчиной, совершенно озверевшим на вид. Несколько раз отбив чужую атаку, Мерлин понял, что противник ему не по зубам, и попытался заставить того выронить оружие, заклинанием нагрев рукоять его клинка. Однако, противник не обратил на это ровно никакого внимания, хотя от его руки, державшей меч, пошел пар. Мерлин опешил от неожиданности, и, чуть не подставившись под удар, отступил и упал, запнувшись об выступающий из земли камень. Над их головами не было ветвей деревьев, и Мерлин, отползая от наступающего воина, лихорадочно пытался придумать, что бы такое обрушить на его голову, но не успел: противник внезапно охнул и осел, схватившись за живот. Сэр Локи, стоявший за его спиной, отер лезвие своего кинжала о подол плаща.  
― Спасибо, ― выдохнул Мерлин.  
Тот, ничего не ответив, огляделся и заметил:  
― Похоже, уже все.  
Мерлин, вставая, огляделся и убедился, что так оно и есть. Пока он бился со своим противником, к принцу Артуру присоединилась еще одна потерявшаяся было часть отряда, и, поскольку у напавших не осталось никаких шансов, все закончилось довольно быстро. Почти все вражеские воины уже лежали поверженными, только сэр Питер пытался добить какого-то несчастного. Артур запоздало крикнул:  
― Стой, не убивай его!  
Сэр Питер выбросил вверх кулак:  
― Готов!  
― Ты совсем ум потерял? ― обрушился на него Артур. ― Я хотел его допросить!  
― Простите, милорд, ― ответил сэр Питер, лихорадочно блестя глазами, ― Но, по-моему, выяснять тут нечего. Очевидно, что это были всего лишь разбойники.  
― Я не спрашивал твоего мнения, ― отрезал принц.  
― Вы позволите сказать, что я думаю, милорд? ― вмешался сэр Леон.  
― Говори.  
― Эти люди, ― сказал сэр Леон, толкнув ногой одного из мертвых так, чтобы развернуть его лицом кверху, ― не похожи на простых разбойников. Они сражались как умелые бойцы.  
― Наемники? ― предположил сэр Вильям.  
― Как раз это я и хотел выяснить, ― огрызнулся Артур. ― Что ж... Мерлин, ты что там делаешь?  
Мерлин, обыскивавший павших врагов, победно выпрямился, держа кусок рваной ткани. Проигнорировав угрожающий взгляд сэра Локи, он подошел к Артуру и сунул ткань ему в руки:  
― Может, теперь вы мне поверите?  
Артур, ничего не сказав, в смятении разглядывал переливающуюся на солнце блестящую синюю подкладку с вышитым золотыми нитями грифоном ― гербом Дейры. Наконец он нашел в себе силы произнести:  
― Боюсь, господа, наша битва только начинается.


	6. Chapter 6

Моргана привычно отодвинула занавеси в сторону и поглядела в окно. На этот раз ее взору предстал не двор ставшего ей домом замка, а чуждые улицы Эофорвика под взметающимися в небо синими знаменами. Люди сновали в столице повсюду и днем, и ночью после того, как их король объявил войну своему давнему союзнику ― Камелоту.  
Вошла молодая служанка, поставила еду и неловко поклонилась. Моргана благодарно кивнула ― в отличие от Гвиневры, Фэй была ужасно нерасторопной и опасалась своей новой госпожи.  
Закончив завтракать, Моргана велела служанке оторваться от уборки, чтобы причесать ее. Сев перед зеркалом, она завела разговор покровительственным тоном:  
― Что говорят люди в городе и слуги в замке по поводу войны?  
― Говорят, что Камелот отказал в помощи и оскорбил Его Величество... Потому мы и нападаем, да? ― Фэй хихикнула и дернула Моргану за волосы. Та, сжав зубы, ответила:  
― На самом деле, отказ Утера... Моего опекуна был вполне правомерным.  
― Почему тогда война? ― служанка замерла, держа гребень на весу.  
Моргана взяла ее за руку и наигранно вздохнула:  
― Ах, Фэй, если бы ты могла понять...  
В покои постучали.  
― Войдите!  
― Миледи, ― поклонился вошедший стражник. ― Его Величество просит вас к себе в зал для переговоров.  
― Передайте, что я сейчас буду.  
― Ой, я вас так и не причесала толком, ― растерялась служанка.  
― Ничего. Быстрее подай платье и заплети мне косу.  
Спустя четверть часа Моргана спустилась вниз, в роскошном сером платье, убрав тяжелую косу под серебряную сетку. Стражники у двери в зал переговоров улыбнулись ей и отворили двери, пропуская внутрь.  
Король Элмер, сидя за столом с какими-то почтенными седыми вельможами, вел тихую беседу. Увидев Моргану, он встал и подозвал ее, сказав:  
― Вот и она, леди Моргана из Камелота!  
― О, да вы красавица! ― простодушно воскликнул один из господ, целуя ей руку. Моргана величественно улыбнулась и поздоровалась со всеми. Элмер представил их ей как послов из Берниции ― государства, граничившего с Дейрой на севере, ― и назвал такие странные имена, что она не запомнила ни одного сразу. Она понадеялась, что это не станет причиной неловкости, и села по правую сторону от королевского стула.  
― Леди Моргана будет представлять интересы своей страны перед вами и прочими нашими союзниками, если таковые найдутся.  
― Своей страны... ― с сомнением протянул один из послов. ― Ведь вы только воспитанница Утера.  
― В случае смерти принца Артура, единственного наследника, я имею полное право претендовать на трон, ― с вызовом ответила Моргана.  
― Когда мы завоюем Камелот, родство не будет иметь никакого значения, ― отмахнулся Элмер, ― Леди Моргана всю жизнь воспитывалась в королевской семье. Люди охотно примут ее как свою правительницу.  
― Что ж, ― пожал плечами посол, ― Тогда представляю вашему вниманию... ― он придвинул к Моргане ворох военных карт, каких-то договоров, списков расходов... Почувствовав, как ее одолевает скука, Моргана тут же мысленно велела себе собраться и склонилась над пергаментами. Пора начать привыкать, если она хочет править.  
Обусждение всех документов велось до вечера; в конце концов послы, явно довольные, покинули зал. Моргана обессиленно откинулась на спинку стула, Элмер позвал слуг и велел принести ужин.  
― Как вы себя чувствуете? ― обратился он к ней.  
― Хорошо, ― пытаясь казаться бодрой, ответила та.  
― Вы устали, ― улыбнулся он, ― не волнуйтесь. Вас растили вместе с принцем, однако почти не допускали к помощи в государственных делах. Сейчас для вас все это тяжело и непривычно, но со временем вы разберетесь.  
Моргана подперла подбородок руками и, наблюдая за тем, как слуга наливает ей вино в кубок, задумалась с ответом. Элмер, похоже, подумав, что не убедил ее, дождался, пока слуга выйдет и доверительно продолжил:  
― В вас есть природное величие и тяга к власти, поверьте, вы созданы, чтобы править! Разве обычная девица пошла бы наперекор воле короля?  
Моргана, пригубив вино, улыбнулась. Когда он приехал в Камелот, чтобы просить у Утера ее руки и военной помощи, тот, предвидев это, запер Моргану в ее покоях. Очевидно, Утер знал, что новый король Дейры играется с колдовством, и Моргана решила попытаться найти в нем союзника. А запертые двери ― не преграда для жрицы Старой религии.  
― Не боитесь, Ваше Величество, что однажды мне вздумается пойти наперекор уже вашей воле? ― шутливо спросила она.  
Король Элмер напрягся.  
― Я полагал, миледи, что у нас с вами нет разногласий.  
Моргана еле сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ее будущий супруг явно не обладал чувством юмора. Не следовало портить ему настроение ― у нее оставался еще один нерешенный вопрос.  
― Я хотела поговорить о принце Артуре.  
― И что с ним? ― холодно спросил Элмер, ковыряясь в тарелке. Неудавшаяся попытка покушения все еще злила его.  
― Я подумала... Может, стоит оставить его в живых? ― король, вскинув на нее глаза, отбросил вилку, и она торопливо продолжила: ― Разумеется, если он добровольно уступит мне власть и согласится жить в неволе.  
― Вы считаете, что он согласится на это? Не ожидал от вас такой наивности.  
― Артура растили в страхе перед магией и запрете на любое колдовство, но его, в отличие от Утера, еще можно переубедить. Посмотрите, чего вы добились от своих подданных за каких-то несколько лет!  
Моргана слегка преувеличивала, чтобы склонить его на свою сторону, но все же с тех пор, как король Элмер взошел на трон Дейры, позволил волшебникам жить в городской черте на территории всей страны и сам почти перестал скрывать свой дар, отношение в обществе к магии стало медленно, но неуклонно меняться. Дейра, равно как и прочие страны из совета Альбиона, не обязывалась вводить повсеместный запрет на колдовство, но в знак уступки сильному союзнику в лице Утера Пендрагона предыдущий король Дейры подписал указ о запрете для всех обладающих магической силой поселяться рядом с простыми людьми. К волшебникам относились очень настороженно и старались избегать их; вероятно, поэтому служанка Морганы так опасливо с ней держалась.  
― Я пока что мало чего добился, ― ответил Элмер, ― Но нельзя получить все и сразу. Что касается Артура... Он никогда не отступит от того, что вдалбливал ему отец.   
― Каждый заслуживает свой шанс, ― возразила Моргана. Все же Артур был ей почти как брат, и Моргана надеялась, что сможет заставить его изменить свое мнение о таких, как она.  
― Отлично, раз вы так хотите, то попробуйте... Но в противном случае придется избавиться от него.  
Моргана кивнула и снова отпила вина.

Мерлин нес кольчуги на починку в оружейную, и, проходя рядом с тренировочным полем, остановился посмотреть, как сэр Тор тренирует группу рыцарей. После объявления войны принц Артур круглыми сутками пропадал на военных советах и вместо себя назначил лучших рыцарей натаскивать остальных, не таких способных. Сэр Тор показывал какой-то сложный прием сэру Питеру, самому молодому и несдержанному рыцарю. Тот всегда неистово рвался в бой, но в этот раз горячность сыграла с ним злую шутку. Сэр Тор без труда выбил меч у сэра Питера из рук и, с силой замахнувшись, опустил рукоять ему на шлем. Закачавшись, тот грохнулся на землю. Сэр Локи, сидевший на ограждении и наблюдавший за действом, рассмеялся и подошел к сэру Тору. Тот в некоторой растерянности смотрел на тяжело охающего сэра Питера. Сэр Локи похлопал брата по плечу, довольно громко заметив:  
― Да, Тор, боюсь, что после твоих тренировок до войны доживут немногие...  
Сэр Тор в ответ сначала нахмурился, но через мгновение широко ухмыльнулся, и, потрепав немного обескураженного сэра Локи по щеке, сказал что-то, чего Мерлин уже не смог разобрать издалека.  
Мерлин так и не смог понять, что могло быть на уме у странного колдуна. Артур и рыцари, ходившие с ними в поход, относились к сэру Локи со сдержанным уважением, но по-прежнему настороженно. Не зная, чего на самом деле следует опасаться, каждый избегал нарваться на колкие насмешки. Мерлин же сумел увидеть, как ему казалось, многое, но понять не получалось ничего. Обрывки того, что он слышал, что видел и с чем столкнулся благодаря самому сэру Локи, мелькали в голове, никак не желая складываться в одно.  
Занеся кольчуги в оружейную и вспомнив, что это было последнее из поручений, которые занятый мыслями о предстоящей войне Артур оставил слуге, Мерлин подумал, что самое время наведаться в подземелье к Дракону.  
Без труда прокравшись под носом у стражников, Мерлин спустился по тускло освещенному коридору.  
― А, юный волшебник, ― насмешливо прозвучало сверху.  
Через миг послышалось хлопание огромных крыльев. Спустившись, Дракон загремел цепями, устраиваясь поудобнее, и склонил голову набок, смерив Мерлина лукавым взглядом.  
― Я знаю, о чем ты пришел поговорить, но не в моих силах ответить тебе на этот вопрос.  
Мерлин закатил глаза и открыл было рот, но Дракон не дал себя перебить:  
― Есть силы древнее и могущественнее, чем можно представить...  
Мерлин решил не сдаваться.  
― Что это за силы? Кто такой сэр Локи? Он вообще человек?  
Дракон будто бы слегка вздрогнул при упоминании этого имени. Впрочем, он ответил привычным спокойным тоном:  
― Некоторые вещи лучше не знать даже такому великому чародею, как ты. Истина только повредит твоему сознанию. Ты хотел спросить у меня что-то еще, ― последнее предложение было утвердительным.  
Мерлин, вздохнув, понял, что бесполезно допытываться ответа на этот счет, и рассказал Дракону про леди Моргану, вражеского короля и творимое им колдовство, с которым Мерлин не мог справиться. Дракон фыркнул:  
― Я предупреждал тебя, что от этой ведьмы не стоит ждать добра. Ты не верил, и вот к чему это привело.  
Мерлин не считал, что Моргана замешана во всем этом по доброй воле, но не стал спорить.  
― Почему я не могу совладать с этими заклятиями, если я такой великий чародей?  
― Очень просто. Жрица Старой религии прикладывает руку к сотворенному волшебству, что во много раз усиляет его мощь.  
― Что же мне делать, когда они нападут на нас? Как защитить Артура и Камелот?  
― Проси помощи у тех, кто еще сильней, Мерлин. Но повезет ли тебе ― этого не знаю даже я.  
― Что ты имеешь в виду?   
― Я тебе сказал уже достаточно. Думай, юный волшебник.  
― Но... ― Мерлин растерянно развел руками, однако Дракон, развернувшись, взмахнул крыльями и исчез в темноте.  
Мерлин поднялся из подземелий и вернулся в свое жилище, раздосадованный. Разговор оказался почти что бесполезным. Единственное, что он узнал важного ― Моргану каким-то образом заставляют использовать ее дар для злых деяний. Вряд ли возможно освободить Моргану, пока жив пленивший ее, но с силой жрицы тот, похоже, стал непобедимым... Получался замкнутый круг. Мерлин, улегшись на свою постель, закрыл лицо руками. Ну почему Дракон не может изъясняться просто и понятно? Сказал какую-то ерунду про сэра Локи, что уж до остального... У кого просить помощи, если на свете нет никого, кто был бы могущественнее жриц Старой религии?  
Тут Мерлина осенило, и он чуть не подскочил на кровати. Если Дракон имел в виду именно это... Вряд ли удастся, но ведь можно попытаться?

Тор чувствовал себя неловко ― с хрупкими мидгардцами нельзя было тренироваться так, как ему было привычно. Решив не отступать от обещания помочь, Тор, однако, с каждым днем все острее ощущал, как ныли мышцы от сдерживаемой в них силы, а сердце ― от тоски по дому. Веселые пиры да лихие походы, золотые чертоги, ласковые взоры Всеотца и Фригг, казалось, остались бесконечно далеко.  
В то же время Тор ощущал недоступную доселе свободу. Сложно было понять, ценил ли брат его заслуги, но слабости Тора Локи определенно не огорчали, он не качал укоризненно головой, как Всеотец, не ахал в удивлении, как друзья Тора, не шептался за спиной, как другие асгардцы.  
Мидгардский ветер трепал темные волосы Локи, заходящее солнце играло бликами на его лице, делая бледную кожу теплее. Странно было видеть брата таким: сидя на берегу мелкой речушки в легкой мидгардской одежде, он смотрелся еще более хрупким, но рыцари принца Артура сторонились его насмешливого взгляда. Тор привык к тому, что и в Мидгарде ходили пересуды о Локи.  
― Похоже, что мидгардцам ты пришелся не по вкусу... ― тихо посмеиваясь, Тор присел рядом.  
― Не велика честь заслужить их любовь, ― фыркнул Локи.  
― Помнится, дома ты нередко таил обиду на разговоры, что ходят о тебе... ― задумчиво протянул Тор, подкинув в руке плоский камушек.  
― Но здесь мне не дом, ― просто ответил Локи, не отведя взгляда от журчащей грязно-бурой воды.  
Тор нахмурился, запустив камушек в реку. Тот отскочил от поверхности воды несколько раз. Словно очнувшись ото сна, Локи повернулся к Тору, но взор его остался задумчивым. Не желая и пытаться догадаться, в каких мирах блуждают думы Локи, Тор мягко сжал ладонь брата.  
― Считай, что со мной ты всегда дома, ― усмехнулся он.  
Локи бесхитростно улыбнулся и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Тора.  
― Я рад это слышать.  
― В последнее время у тебя редко такое хорошее настроение, ― заметил Тор, еще крепче сжав чужую руку.  
― Сам удивляюсь, что это на меня нашло, ― подмигнул ему Локи.  
Тор почувствовал себя несколько оторванным от происходящего вокруг, видев перед собой только лицо брата, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда кто-то сошел с моста рядом с ними и сказал:  
― Простите, господа, если я помешал вам... ― Мерлин, слуга мидгардского принца, с легким недоумением посмотрев на их сплетенные руки, нервно продолжил: ― сэр Леон сказал мне, что я могу найти вас здесь.  
С лица Локи мигом будто стерли улыбку, он нахмурился и, отвернувшись, стал снова наблюдать за бегущей водой.  
Тор встал и спросил, стараясь придать своему голосу одобрительный тон:  
― Принцу Артуру что-то нужно?  
― Нет, вообще-то, я хотел попросить вашего брата кое о чем... О помощи.  
Локи посмотрел на них и вскинул бровь:  
― Меня? О помощи?  
― Может, мне отойти? ― проговорил Тор с недоумением.  
― Нет, останьтесь, пожалуйста, ― быстро ответил Мерлин.  
Тор понял, что тот рассчитывает на его поддержку, и кивнул. Он относился с симпатией к этому нерасторопному парнишке, постоянно терпящем своего своенравного господина. Он знал от Локи, что у Мерлина есть дар к магии, и подивился, как тому удается постоянно скрывать его и использовать только во благо, не стремлясь к власти и славе. Локи, впрочем, заметил об этом с легким презрением, у Тора же такое поведение вызывало не только непонимание, но и некоторое уважение ― сам он не смог бы все время держаться в чьей-то тени.  
― О какой помощи идет речь? ― спросил Тор.  
― Какая разница? ― Локи поднялся и скрестил руки на груди, ― Ты и так уже достаточно помог, размахивая мечом для принца Артура.  
Мерлин, явно собравшись с духом, решительно произнес:  
― Сэр Локи, помогите нам победить короля Элмера! Он использует силу леди Морганы, и моя магия бессильна против их чар. Но вы бы смогли с ними справиться, я видел, как вы избавились от того тумана...  
Локи скривился.  
― Что-то не хочется.  
― Локи, сделай то, о чем тебя просят, будь добр, ― вмешался Тор.  
Локи повернулся к нему и снова вздернул бровь:  
― С какой стати, интересно?  
Тор усмехнулся.  
― Чем скорее мы разделаемся с врагом, тем скорее мы вернемся в... ― тут он запнулся, чуть не сказав "в Асгард".  
― Ха-ха, ― фыркнул Локи. ― Решил, что сможешь меня шантажировать?  
― Неужели для тебя это так сложно? Или, может быть, тебе это вовсе не по силам? ― Тор насмешливо улыбнулся.  
― Что не по силам ТЕБЕ, так это пронять меня такими речами, могучий Тор. Продолжай лучше махать своим клинком.   
Тор закатил глаза. И почему с его младшим братом всегда так сложно?  
― Ты можешь сделать это не ради людей, а ради меня?  
Локи прищурился:  
― Уже лучше. Пожалуй, да.  
― Прекрати насмехаться надо мной! ― Тор сжал кулаки.  
― С чего ты взял, что я насмехаюсь? Не ищи подвоха там, где его нет.  
Придя в замешательство, Тор решил не раздумывать над тем, что творится в голове его брата, и кивнул. Вообще-то, он считал, что слуга принца Артура слишком преувеличивает надвигающуюся опасность. Можно было бы даже обойтись и без Локи ― мидгардские волшебники, конечно, оказались весьма искусными в своем деле, но где им тягаться с самим богом грома? Однако с помощью Локи все закончится куда быстрее.  
Мерлин, похоже, не мог поверить в свою удачу:  
― Спасибо вам!  
Локи хотел что-то ответить, однако Тор быстро перебил его, опасаясь, что брат опять захочет съязвить.  
― Не стоит, ― покровительственно кивнул он, снова попытавшись приободрить Мерлина, но его слова потонули в звуке тревоги, доносящемся со стен королевского замка. Как только он утих, Тор почувствовал, как его захватывает знакомое предвкушение боя и подмигнул Локи:  
― В битву, брат мой!


	7. Chapter 7

Как бы того ни хотелось богу грома, в действительности до настоящего сражения было еще далеко. Тор стоял на крепостной стене Камелота и, прикрывая глаза рукой от утреннего солнца, глядел вдаль, стараясь рассмотреть, что происходит в лагере противника. Почти все поле у стен столицы заполонили вражеские воины, разбивая палатки и шатры, возводя осадные башни и испытывая оружие. Армия пришла сюда вчера вечером и до сих пор не приближалась к воротам ближе чем на полмили. Собираются ли они взять город измором или будут атаковать? Тор пропустил и вечерний, и утренний военный совет рыцарей, поэтому не знал, что сказали разведчики, и довольно смутно представлял себе, что собирается делать король Камелота.  
Заметив, что принц Артур с сэром Леоном и еще несколькими рыцарями поднимается на соседнюю крепостную башню, Тор поспешил спуститься другим путем, чтобы не затевать ругань из-за своего отсутствия на совете. Он прогулялся по главной улице города до замка и, войдя внутрь через один из боковых входов, спустился к двери придворного лекаря и постучал. Не дождавшись ответа, он вошел и стукнулся головой о косяк.  
― Осторожнее, могучий Тор, не разнеси дверной проем, ― раздался голос брата из глубины комнаты. Локи сидел за столом, заставленным какими-то склянками и листал страницы старинного фолианта силой взгляда, заложив руки за голову.  
― Зачем ты это читаешь? Разве тебе нужно какое-то заклинание? ― Тор сел напротив, недоумевая.  
― Нет, но некоторые книги весьма любопытные.  
― Гм... ― с сомнением протянул Тор, бросив мельком взгляд на мелькавшие на страницах замысловатые схемы, и осмотрел стол. ― Тут есть простая вода?  
Локи, не отведя глаз от книги, вскинул руку, и тяжелый кувшин, сорвавшись с дальней высокой полки, со свистом пролетел через всю комнату, чуть не задев вошедшего в свои покои старого придворного лекаря Гаюса.  
― Осторожнее, господа! ― испуганно пробормотал он.  
― Извините, ― Локи, ловко схватив кувшин, протянул его Тору. Тот поблагодарил и отпил немного прямо из горла. Краем глаза он заметил, что Гаюс, направляясь к своему рабочему месту, подозрительно покосился на Локи. Наставник Мерлина был явно не в восторге от идеи своего помощника.  
― Вы ведь с совета? ― Тор отставил кувшин. ― О чем там шла речь?  
― Принц Артур принял решение первым пойти в атаку. Он хочет нанести удар сегодня ночью, ― проговорил Гаюс, устроившись за столом у окна и роясь в ворохе пергаментов. ― Но что ВЫ собираетесь делать, мне интересно? Король Дейры встал лагерем в десятках миль на запад отсюда.  
― Интересное дело, ― пробурчал Тор, ― Почему он сам не командует осадной армией?  
― Полагаю, ― Гаюс пожал плечами, ― он желает сперва попытаться взять город, не прибегая к колдовству, или хотя бы создать видимость, что не прибегал к нему. Очень многие люди не доверяют магии, но уважают силу стали... Мерлин, наконец-то! Где тебя носило?  
― Артур заставил меня искать какие-то счастливые штаны, ― слуга принца Артура, упавший духом, вошел, и, плотно закрыв за собой дверь на засов, повернулся к Тору:  
― Вы уже знаете, как обстоят дела? Честно говоря, я думал, что все будет несколько проще, ― он был явно расстроен.  
― Ага, ты думал, что этот господин придет к нам на поклон и будет умолять меня его убить, ― фыркнул Локи.  
― Чепуха, ― сказал Тор. ― Сам он к нам, конечно, не придет, но мы можем прийти к нему, когда принц Артур разобьет осаду.  
― Ну да, ― с сарказмом ответил Локи, ― ведь эта армия у стен у него одна-единственная.  
― Да хоть сто армий! Я предлагаю сделать так: мы тайком доедем до его лагеря, я возьму на себя рыцарей и стражу, а ты по-быстрому разберешься с их королем.  
― Но вражеские отряды сторожат все дороги, ― осторожно возразил Мерлин, ― При всем уважении... Боюсь, вам не справиться с таким количеством вооруженных людей.  
― Это удивительно, но я согласен. Тор, ты идиот, ― отрезал Локи и захлопнул книгу.  
― Ты обещал больше не сомневаться в моей силе, брат! ― вскинулся Тор.  
― Зато я не обещал не сомневаться в твоем уме.  
Тор почувствовал, что ярость вскипает в нем изнутри и захватывает его целиком. Он сам не заметил, как вскочил и сжал кулаки.  
― Мы все можем прекрасно обойтись и без тебя, если хочешь знать!  
Локи злобно сузил глаза:  
― Вот как? Я с радостью предоставлю тебе и всем твоим новым друзьям эту возможность.  
― Сэр... ― умоляюще начал Мерлин, но Локи вскочил из-за стола и в следующий же миг захлопнул за собой дверь.  
― Не расстраивайся, ― обратился к нему Тор, ― Мы их всех разобьем и освободим вашу леди Моргану, будь уверен.  
Мерлин, не слушая, сел и закрыл лицо рукой.  
― Я хотел бы разделять вашу уверенность, сэр, ― заговорил Гаюс, ― однако сомневаюсь, что без вашего брата это возможно. Конечно, это ваше дело, но не лучше ли вам извиниться?  
― Еще чего, ― вспылил Тор, ― Как только дойдет дело, я сам расправлюсь с этим колдуном, даю слово.

Мерлин, сидя в больничной палатке, разбитой прямо на городской улице, тщетно пытался починить арбалет Артура. Бросив на того взгляд украдкой, он увидел, что Гаюс уже вправил ему лодыжку, которую Артур подвернул на крепостной стене, уворачиваясь от вражеской стрелы. Значит, еще немного, и принц снова начнет бранить своего слугу за нерасторопность. Мерлин осмотрелся ― все были чем-то заняты: Гаюс перевязывал раненому воину руку, Гвен с еще одной служанкой пыталась напоить другого несчастного лечебным отваром. Мерлин подвинулся на скамье так, чтобы никому не было видно, что он делает, и прошептал заклинание ― надо сказать, как раз вовремя.  
― Долго ты там еще будешь возиться? ― Артур встал, и, прихрамывая, подошел и вырвал свой арбалет из рук слуги. Быстро осмотрев оружие, он угрюмо кивнул. Мерлин, впрочем, немного сочувствовал тому, что принц упал духом ― тот планировал напасть первым, но войско врага неожиданно перешло из осады в наступление и вынудило его менять всю ранее продуманную тактику ведения сражения.  
― Разве вы собираетесь вернуться оборонять стену, милорд? ― осторожно спросил Мерлин.  
Артур фыркнул.  
― Я привык к увечьям, Мерлин, я же не такой хилый, как ты… Какого...?! ― тут же воскликнул он, ударившись обо что-то больной ногой. Мерлин в ужасе заметил, что это был его волшебный посох, упавший на пол. Он замотал его в кусок ткани и на всякий случай притащил с собой в палатку ― вдруг потребуется применить магию и посох увеличит силу его заклинаний?  
Артур поднял посох с пола и повертел его в руках.  
― Что это?  
― Это… ― Мерлин быстро пытался сообразить, что бы такого соврать, ― кажется, это шест для рыцарских турниров, милорд.  
― Зачем ты разбрасываешься тут шестами? Чей он, кстати?  
― Я не знаю, милорд. Позвольте, я отнесу его в оружейную.  
Артур подозрительно посмотрел на него, однако все же отдал посох. Мерлин быстро направился к выходу, но дорогу ему преградил ворвавшийся сэр Тор, чуть не оторвав полог палатки.  
― Где принц Артур? ― тут же спросил он, слегка запыхаясь. Мокрые пряди волос липли к его лицу ― снаружи недавно начался дождь.  
Артур, который только что разлегся на скамье отдохнуть, снова встал, поморщившись.  
― Я слушаю.  
Сэр Тор, перешагнув через какого-то раненого, коротко сказал:  
― Они начали таранить ворота.  
Мерлин не без усмешки подметил про себя, что сэр Тор всегда, в отличие от прочих рыцарей, обращаясь к Артуру, игнорировал слово “милорд”.  
― Чего ты там встал? ― окрикнул его Артур.  
Мерлин быстро выскользнул из палатки под становившийся все сильнее ливень. Из-за полога до его ушей донесся голос сэра Тора:  
― … Их не берут никакие стрелы и камни… Ни в коем случае нельзя позволить им снести ворота.  
Артур что-то ответил, но Мерлин уже не разобрал, что именно, и побежал в сторону замка к оружейной. Со стороны крепостной стены, находящейся за несколько улиц отсюда, доносились звуки сражения. Замедлив шаг, Мерлин стал осматриваться. Несмотря на то, что король Камелота пока не стал обязывать всех мужчин столицы помогать воинам защищать стены, некоторые добровольно отправились сражаться. Остальные же готовили оружие и заколачивали двери и окна своих домов на случай, если враг все-таки прорвется в город. Находились и отчаянные дети, которые по чьему-то недосмотру забирались на стены с кучей камней и швырялись ими из окон крепостных бойниц. Проходя мимо захолустной гостиницы, Мерлин как раз заметил нескольких мальчишек, везших что-то в тележке в сторону городских ворот.  
― Эй, вам туда нельзя! ― крикнул он. Те испуганно оглянулись и быстро скрылись в сумерках где-то за поворотом. В этот же момент надо всем городом раздался страшный грохот.  
― Только не это, ― простонал Мерлин. Из окон гостиницы, будто в ответ ему, раздался чей-то испуганный крик. Мерлин пробежал немного по улице в обратную сторону и спрятался в щели между домами. Сняв холщовую ткань со своего волшебного посоха, Мерлин проверил, как тот работает, заставив его набалдашник вспыхнуть ярким светом. Послышался стук копыт, из-за поворота показался вооруженный отряд воинов и во весь опор промчался мимо, к доносящимся издалека звукам битвы. Один из всадников неожиданно притормозил и, спешившись, направился в его сторону. Мерлин погасил посох, обругав себя за неосторожность. Он подумал было выбежать через проход между домами на другую улицу, как всадник откинул капюшон плаща:  
― Стой! Подойди сюда.  
Мерлин замешкался. Сэр Локи остановился у изгороди и нетерпеливо махнул рукой, подзывая его. Мерлин вздохнув, приблизился к нему.  
― Где Тор? ― спросил сэр Локи, прежде чем Мерлин успел сказать хоть слово, ― Он с твоим принцем?  
― Сэр…  
Тот заметил волшебный посох, который Мерлин держал в руке, и склонил голову набок, прищурившись.  
― Дай-ка мне его.  
― Зачем? ― Мерлин спрятал посох за спину.  
― Не дури, отдай мне его, быстро. Ну же! ― в голосе сэра Локи послышались повелительные нотки. Мерлин, вздохнув, протянул ему посох поверх изгороди. Сэр Локи взял волшебное орудие и, осмотрев, сказал:  
― Не весть что, но сойдет.  
― Значит, вы изменили свое мнение, сэр? Насчет того, чтобы помочь…  
― Я хочу помочь своему брату, а не вашему королю, ― перебил его сэр Локи.  
― Даже после того, как ваш брат оскорбил вас? ― недоуменно спросил Мерлин.  
Сэр Локи, чуть скривившись, сильнее стиснул посох в руках, и, ничего не ответив, вернулся к своей лошади и в один прыжок оседлал ее.  
― Подождите, возьмите меня с собой! ― крикнул Мерлин, подбежав к нему.  
Сэр Локи, секунду подумав, протянул ему руку и проговорил сквозь зубы:  
― При условии, что не будешь задавать глупых вопросов.

Через некоторое время они подъехали к площади, с которой начиналась дорога, ведущая к городским воротам. Кто-то снес скульптуру, украшавшую фонтан, неподалеку лежало несколько мертвых человек, с соседней улицы доносились крики и лязг металла. Сэр Локи спешился и побежал куда-то в сторону ворот, на ходу сбив заклятием преградившего ему путь вражеского рыцаря. Мерлин, поразмыслив, решил, что бесполезно искать Артура в этом беспорядке, и последовал за сэром Локи.  
Выбежав к полуразрушенным воротам, Мерлин укрылся за стеной какой-то хозяйственной постройки и быстро огляделся. В проеме ворот, похоже, шел самый ожесточенный бой на мечах, стражники спустились с крепостной стены на крыши домов и стреляли по врагам из арбалетов, где-то позади камелотские рыцари пытались вытеснить противника с улиц столицы обратно к воротам. Высмотреть в этой суматохе, кто есть кто, представлялось просто невозможным, особенно в дожде и наступающих сумерках.  
Тут откуда-то из проулка рядом выбежал сэр Тор с парой соратников. Мерлин узнал в одном из них сэра Леона и, когда тот пробегал мимо, схватил его за руку.  
― Где Артур?  
― Он там, ― сэр Леон махнул в ту сторону, откуда он прибежал, пытаясь перекричать шум сражения, ― на него набросилась, наверное, дюжина этих... Тор предложил отвлечь их на себя.  
Мерлин перевел дух.  
― Если сможете, пожалуйста, принесите мне чей-нибудь меч.  
― Хорошо, ― кивнул сэр Леон и бросился на подмогу сэру Тору. Напарник того уже упал без сознания, сэр Тор же, явно выбившийся из сил, безуспешно пытался отбиться от чуть ли не десятка рыцарей в синих плащах. Один из них наконец сбил сильнейшего из рыцарей Камелота с ног. Мерлин, не поверив своим глазам, в панике попытался ударить по противнику заклятием, но оно не подействовало. Неужели они все обречены?  
― Тор! ― донесся яростный крик откуда-то сбоку.  
Мерлин оглянулся и увидел сэра Локи, забравшегося на наспех возведенную кем-то баррикаду из камней и обломков дров. Он занес посох, который крепко держал обеими руками, как держат меч, готовясь нанести удар, и направил его на окруживших сэра Тора врагов. Не произнеся ни слова, он сотворил заклятие такой силы, что всех их просто разнесло в стороны. Один ударился спиной о каменную кладку какого-то амбара и упал замертво. Сэр Локи ловко спрыгнул вниз с баррикады и подбежал к сэру Тору, который обессиленно стоял на коленях, упираясь одной рукой в землю, а другой придерживая свой меч. Сэр Локи опустился на одно колено перед братом и, похлопав его по плечу, что-то тихо сказал ― Мерлин не мог услышать, что именно. Затем он выпрямился, помогая сэру Тору встать. Большинство вокруг не заметило того, что произошло, продолжая ожесточенно сражаться. Сэр Леон, ковыляя, притащил Мерлину меч, снятый с кого-то из убитых, и, сунув его тому в руки, потрясенно проговорил:  
― Волшебник! Не могу поверить своим глазам, ― по его тону было ясно, что он скорее зол, чем обрадован неожиданному спасению.  
Сэр Локи тем временем, все так же сжимая посох в руках, медленно осмотрелся, и, закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, изо всей силы ударил им о землю. Мерлин почувствовал, что почва под его ногами содрогнулась, неподалеку снова послышались отчаянные крики, часть арбалетчиков свалилась с крыш, что-то обрушилось, и наступила внезапная тишина.  
Сэр Локи отбросил посох и чуть покачнулся; сэр Тор быстро подхватил его, не дав упасть.  
― Силы небесные... ― пробормотал сэр Леон прямо у Мерлина над ухом. ― Что произошло?  
― Глядите, ― кивнул Мерлин, сам немало пораженный. Многие противники упали замертво, кто же остался в живых, потеряв голову от страха, спасался бегством или погибал под обревшими силу ударами меча камелотских воинов. Раздались торжествующие вопли, и откуда-то сзади выбежал отряд лучших рыцарей Камелота; двое из них придерживали под руки хромавшего принца Артура, который отнюдь не разделял всеобщей радости.  
― Стоять! ― крикнул он. Все вокруг замерли. Артур отпустил державших его рыцарей и, сделав пару шагов, хмуро осмотрелся. Сэр Леон опомнился первым:  
― Милорд! ― крикнул он, вылезая из-за укрытия. ― Этот человек, ― он указал рукой в сторону сэра Локи, который все еще будто не очнулся от какого-то наваждения, ― этот человек ― колдун! Клянусь, я сам это видел.  
При этих словах люди будто проснулись: десятки арбалетчиков навели на братьев прицел, рыцари Камелота разом повынимали мечи из ножен и окружили площадь, раздались осуждающие выкрики.  
― Всем молчать! ― рявкнул Артур. Снова стало тихо. Сэр Тор выставил меч и заслонил брата:  
― Только суньтесь! ― пригрозил он.  
Артур что-то шепнул своим людям, и пара человек быстро умчалась в сторону замка. Ковыляя, он приблизился, не показывая никакого страха, и поднял волшебный посох. Подбросив его одной рукой, он сказал:  
― Унесите это.  
Кто-то забрал у него посох. Артур скрестил руки на груди и спокойно обратился к сэру Тору:  
― Советую пойти нам навстречу. Как вы видите, ― он показательно огляделся, ― у меня сотня людей, вооруженная до зубов. Одно резкое движение ― и я скомандую стрелять.  
Несколько рыцарей встали за спиной Артура с мечами наготове. Сэр Леон, пытаясь придать голосу примирительный тон, сказал:  
― Тор, мне очень жаль, но...  
― Не лги! ― в бешенстве крикнул сэр Тор. ― Оставьте моего брата в покое! Если бы не он, вы все были бы мертвы!  
― Таков закон, ― с непроницаемым лицом проговорил Артур. ― Человек, уличенный в колдовстве, приговаривается к казни. Что касается лично вас... Законы нашей страны не обязывают доносить на своих родственников или свидетельствовать против них, так что я не собираюсь вас арестовывать.  
Сэр Тор, похоже, в ярости пропустил все сказанное мимо ушей. Дождь, ставший было совсем слабым, резко зарядил в полную силу под неожиданный раскат грома, заставивший окружающих зажать уши.  
― Дайте нам уйти, и нашей ноги здесь больше не будет, даю слово!  
― Увы, не могу, ― равнодушно сказал Артур.  
Сэр Локи, очнувшись, фыркнул:  
― Вы вообще много чего не можете, должен я заметить.  
Артур даже не повел бровью, вопреки своему обычному самолюбию проигнорировав насмешку. Он промолчал, будто тянув время, потом спросил:  
― Вы сдаетесь добровольно?  
― Нет! ― сэр Тор снова заслонил брата спиной.  
Артур устало вздохнул, но тут же оживился:  
― Принесли, наконец.  
Двое рыцарей, которых Артур зачем-то отослал прежде, чем заговорить с братьями Одинсонами, запыхавшиеся, спешились с загнанных лошадей и с готовым видом продемонстрировали своему принцу блестящие цепи. Сэр Локи воззрился на них с любопытством. Мерлину показалось, что того не особенно-то волнует все происходящее.  
― Прежде чем вы опять попытаетесь сказать что-то весьма лестное по поводу моего ума или находчивости... ― принц Артур помедлил, делая эффектную паузу. ― Это не простые цепи. Такими же цепями в нашем замке к скале прикован дракон. Проверим, удержат ли они вас?  
Сэр Локи обеспокоенно нахмурился и задумался. Сэр Тор опять крикнул:  
― Нет!  
― Тор, успокойся. Если Его Высочество так желает приковать меня к чему-нибудь, то пусть попробует. К тому же, похоже, у нас нет выбора, ― сэр Локи осклабился и, перестав опираться на брата, протянул вперед руки.  
Когда вооруженный отряд рыцарей увез сэра Локи в замок, Артур, хромая, подобрел к Мерлину, который перевязывал одному из камелотских воинов ногу.  
― Значит, шест для турнира? ― тихо спросил он.  
Мерлин замер.  
― Милорд...  
― Я поговорю с тобой об этом позже, ― жестко сказал Артур и пошел седлать лошадь.


	8. Chapter 8

Тор был отчаянно зол.  
― Мало нам на сегодня невзгод, так еще и эта проклятая гроза... ― мрачно бросил один из рыцарей.  
Белесые молнии рассекали потемневшее небо. От яростных порывов ветра у рыцарей Камелота слезились глаза. Обернувшись, Локи бросил взгляд на Тора. На его тонких губах застыла лукавая усмешка, но Тор не чувствовал в ней веселья. Очередной порыв ветра взметнул темные пряди волос Локи, закрыв от Тора его лицо.  
Тор бросился за конвоем, но сэр Леон с мрачной решительностью на лице остановил его. Тору ничего не стоило отбросить смертного прочь, однако, что-то заставило его воздержаться.  
Весь следующий день гроза неумолимо бушевала. Собственная несдержанность сыграла на руку Тору, поскольку мидгардцы, обеспокоенные взметнувшейся стихией, потеряли его из виду. Гостиница, в которой они с Локи останавливались в свой первый день в Камелоте, пустовала. Осколки выбитых то ли вражескими воинами, то ли ветром стекол поблескивали в свете молний.  
Несмотря на то, что из-за собравшихся на небе туч вокруг было темно, в замке и на улицах Камелота стояла суматоха, и Тор решил дождаться наступления ночи.  
Внутри не оказалось ни души, и юркий хозяин тоже не показывался на виду. Его можно было в случае чего припугнуть, но с хитрого человечка сталось бы обвести Тора вокруг пальца. Поэтому Тор не стал осматривать комнаты и примостился на стуле в самом темном углу холла ― если в гостинице и был кто-то, он вряд ли заметил бы Тора.  
На всякий случай стараясь сидеть тихо, Тор принялся обдумывать, как ему вызволить брата. В первые же мгновения он с неудовольствием почувствовал, что не очень-то способен спланировать вылазку ― в подобных случаях решения ему всегда подкидывал Локи. Но сейчас Локи не было рядом...  
Находясь в компании рыцарей Камелота, Тор пару раз видел, как пленников уводили в темницу. Ему не составило бы труда найти вход. Но дальше было бы недостаточно просто раскидать в стороны стражников ― если бы его заметили, тотчас же подняли бы тревогу. Тор не сомневался, что справился бы и с подмогой, но что-то подсказывало ему, что Локи бы не одобрил такой план.  
За несколько часов так и не выдумав никакой хитрости, на какие горазд был его брат, Тор решил полагаться на случай.  
Покинув гостиницу, Тор, озираясь, медленно продвигался к замку по ночным улицам Камелота. Вздыбленная по его прихоти буря не унималась; несколько рыцарей, стоящих в дозоре, закутались в свои плащи и следили больше за тем, как спрятаться от пронизывающего ветра и ледяного дождя, нежели за тем, кто пытается проникнуть внутрь. Крадучись, Тор без труда проскользнул мимо стражи.  
Коридоры и галереи были пусты. Радуясь сопутствующей ему удаче, Тор направился ко входу в подземелья. Лестница уводила вниз, где брезжил свет факелов. Стараясь ступать бесшумно, Тор медленно продвигался дальше. Двое стражников, опершись о деревянный стол, казалось, спали. Тихо прокравшись мимо и захватив один из факелов, Тор наугад выбрал один из темных коридоров. К удивлению Тора, проход закончился обрывом. Посветив факелом вокруг, Тор понял, что оказался в огромной пещере. Вряд ли мидгардцам пришло бы в голову держать здесь пленников. Подивившись, Тор не стал раздумывать над странностями темниц Камелота и направился обратно.  
Вернувшись вновь в комнату, где так недобросовестно несли свою службу рыцари, Тор нырнул в другой туннель. Он повернул несколько раз, и свет факела, наконец, выхватил из тьмы прутья решеток.  
― Локи? ― Тор подошел ближе.  
― Рад, что ты пришел навестить меня, ― загремев цепями, Локи быстро поднялся и подошел ближе. ― И, судя по твоему заговорщицкому виду, ты сделал это без разрешения, ― Локи ухмыльнулся. В теплом свете огня черты лица брата казались Тору мягче обычного.  
Пропустив мимо ушей насмешку ― чего еще, в конце концов, можно было ждать от Локи? ― Тор сказал:  
― Нам надо выбираться отсюда.  
― Я счастлив слышать, что тебе наконец-то надоел Мидгард, но меня здесь слегка приковали, если ты не заметил, Тор, ― Локи сжал пальцами железные прутья, и Тор увидел наручники, о которых он уже успел позабыть.  
Тор протянул руку и с досадой коснулся пальцами зачарованного металла, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Локи. За толстыми стенами темницы раздался особенно громкий раскат грома. Локи вскинул голову вверх и улыбнулся непонятно чему.  
― И что нам делать? ― нахмурившись, спросил Тор.  
Локи прильнул к решетке; наручники глухо звякнули о прутья. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев щеки Тора, Локи тихо ответил:  
― Возвращайся в Асгард, Тор...  
― Чушь! ― фыркнул Тор, перехватив за скованное металлом запястье руку Локи, которую тот собирался отдернуть.  
― Ну, в таком случае можешь просто составить мне здесь компанию, ― язвительно протянул Локи.

Мерлин не помнил, когда в последний раз Артур был настолько взбешен. Как только за его спиной захлопнулась дверь в кабинет принца Камелота, тот начал рвать и метать.  
― Ты хоть понимаешь, Мерлин, ЧТО ты натворил? Хотя, кого я спрашиваю?! ― в сердцах воскликнул он.  
― Ну, вообще-то, я полагал, что это поможет...  
― Поможет? Ты что, смеешься?! ― Артур плюхнулся на стул и закатив глаза, налил себе воды. Отпив немного, он продолжил: ― Скажи лучше спасибо, что я не доложил отцу о твоем проступке.  
― Милорд, я не думаю, что у сэра Одинсона, несмотря на его тяжелый нрав, было на уме что-то зловредное, поэтому я посчитал, что попросить его о помощи будет нелишним. Вы должны согласиться со мной, что без его колдовства вы бы потерпели поражение.  
Через мгновение Мерлин сообразил с досадой, что допустил промах ― Артур терпеть не мог, когда ему указывали на недостаточные умения в воинском деле.  
― Не тебе говорить мне о том, что я должен, ― отрезал он. ― Я просто поверить не могу, как ты мог оказаться настолько наивным и беспечным! Ты никогда не отличался особым умом, но это просто перешло всякие границы! Сколько раз тебе говорили и сколько раз ты убеждался в этом сам ― нельзя доверять волшебникам! Почему ты не сказал мне сразу, как узнал?  
― Потому что... Вы бы не поверили мне, милорд, ― несмотря на серьезность разговора, Мерлин еле сдержался от того, чтобы не усмехнуться.  
― Не поверил? Да с чего бы это? ― совершенно искренне воскликнул Артур.  
На этот раз Мерлин отчетливо фыркнул.  
― А тебе смешно, я вижу, ― буркнул Артур, начав рыться на своем столе в бумагах. ― Ничего, я тебя еще повеселю потом, когда придумаю, чем тебя занять. А то ты у нас совсем без дела маешься, наверное, раз в оруженосцах у волшебника бегаешь ― посох за ним носишь... Ну, иди уже отсюда, не мозоль мне глаза.  
― Милорд, можно вопрос?  
― Ну? ― Артур взял перо и начал что-то писать.  
― Что вы собираетесь делать с сэром Локи? Казните?  
― Нам не до этого сейчас, и так хватает дел, ― пробормотал Артур. ― А теперь закрой дверь с той стороны и оставь меня в покое.  
Спустившись к себе вниз, Мерлин лег на свою кровать и задумался. В последнее время ему слишком уж часто приходилось ломать голову. Скоро король Дейры узнает о поражении и стянет к столице все свои силы, а Артур в своем упрямстве о том, что тот ― тоже волшебник, и слышать ничего не хочет, считая, что Мерлин лишь сочиняет. Потом Артур узнает правду и снова обвинит своего слугу в недоверии, тут же забыв, что буквально недавно поднимал его на смех. К этому было не привыкать, так что он совершенно не чувствовал себя виноватым перед Артуром. Проблема была в другом ― что ему следует предпринять сейчас? Хотелось посоветоваться с Гаюсом, но тот был занят с ранеными, которых было слишком много, чтобы размещать их в покоях лекаря.  
Обсудить происходящее было не с кем. Можно было обратиться к сэру Тору, но Мерлин понятия не имел, где того носило. Идти к Дракону просто не имело смысла. Как ни смешно было об этом подумать, но о том, что делать с сэром Локи, похоже, оставалось спросить только самого сэра Локи.  
Мерлин добрался до входа в темницы и привычно проскользнул мимо стражников. Взяв факел, он спустился вниз и быстро двинулся по проходу, ища нужную камеру.  
― Добрый вечер, сэр, ― осторожно поздоровался он, на всякий случай остановившись чуть поодаль от решетки ― сэр Локи сидел вплотную к ней, держась одной рукой за прутья.  
― Сегодня мне, похоже, везет на посетителей, ― протянул он.  
― Я хотел поблагодарить вас, и... Мне жаль, что все так вышло, ― неуверенно проговорил Мерлин.  
― Едва ли мне нужно чье-то сочувствие. Но ведь ты, надеюсь, пришел сюда не для того, чтобы сообщить только это?  
― Я только что говорил с Артуром.  
― В таком случае, боюсь, этот разговор рискует остаться бессодержательным, ― усмехнулся сэр Локи.  
― Он сказал, что они пока не собираются, ну... Казнить вас, ― Мерлину почему-то было очень неловко говорить об этом.  
― Вот незадача! ― с неподдельным сожалением воскликнул сэр Локи.  
Мерлин решил не обращать на это внимания.  
― В общем, я тут подумал... ― он слегка замялся. Он сам до сих пор был не уверен, что поступает правильно. Неизвестно, что придет сэру Локи в голову, если дать ему свободу после такого унижения. ― Я подумал, что я мог бы... Освободить вас, если вы пообещаете кое-что, ― выпалил Мерлин.  
Сэр Локи поморщился.  
― За дурацкими обещаниями обращайся лучше к Тору, он любит раздавать их кому ни попадя. Не правда ли, Тор?  
Мерлин от неожиданности чуть не выронил факел. Сэр Тор шагнул на свет из ниши стены, в которой, судя по всему, укрылся, когда услышал, что кто-то спускается в темницы. На его мрачном лице не осталось ни следа былого жизнелюбия.  
― Освободи моего брата, волшебник, ― требовательным голосом сказал он.  
― Ну, вообще-то, здесь нужен ключ. Я мог бы попытаться выкрасть его у Артура, но сейчас даже ночью замок полон людей. Придется подождать несколько дней...  
Сэр Тор сжал кулаки.  
― Имей в виду, я не покину ваш город без Локи, так что лучше бы нам на этом договориться. В противном случае твой король очень пожалеет о том, что сделал, ― угрожающе проговорил он.  
― Поверьте, я разделяю ваши чувства и не желаю вам зла. Я лишь хочу помочь и Артуру тоже.  
― Я достаточно ему помог, и что я и мой брат получили взамен? Неблагодарность и презрение, вот что!  
― Тише, Тор! ― сердито шикнул на него сэр Локи. Затем он обратился к Мерлину: ― Как сможешь достать ключи, неси их сюда и раскуй меня. Тор обещает... Что там именно?  
― Завершить начатое, если коротко, ― осторожно проговорил Мерлин.  
― Не буду я ничего обещать! ― рявкнул Тор.  
― Тор обещает за нас двоих помочь выиграть эту вашу войну... ― невозмутимо продолжил сэр Локи, ― а благодарности и почести оставьте себе, он обойдется без них как-нибудь в этот раз.  
Мерлин кивнул. Он понимал, что очень сильно рискует, но что еще оставалось?


	9. Chapter 9

Застелив мокрую садовую скамью покрывалом, Моргана устроилась поудобнее и сжала в руках сборник старых сказаний, но поэмы в последнее время никак не шли ей в голову. Она отложила книгу и обхватила себя руками, сильнее кутаясь в теплый плащ. На поросшем вереском холме прямо перед ее глазами возвышался невысокий каменный замок, владелец которого, некий местный лорд, сам пошел навстречу захватчикам и без пререканий сменил красные знамёна на синие, заверив короля Дейры в готовности сотрудничать. Взамен ему сохранили право и далее распоряжаться замком с окрестными владениями.  
― Я читала однажды книгу, где победитель, захватив город, тут же повесил помогавших ему предателей, ― заметила тогда Моргана, стоя у входа замка и смотря в пожирающий знамя Пендрагонов костер.  
― Очевидно, это была очень старая книга, ― сухо ответил ей король Элмер.  
Моргана сама не знала, как относиться к тому, что весьма значительная часть вассалов Утера так легко сдавалась под покровительство завоевателя. С одной стороны, она давно мечтала о том, чтобы править этой страной, но в то же время она все-таки была членом королевской семьи. Никак не удавалось избавиться от странной мысли, что эти люди, предавая короля Камелота, предают и ее тоже.  
Где-то вдалеке послышались раскаты грома. Поежившись, она все-таки раскрыла свою книгу, и на страницы тут же закапали капли дождя. Моргана упорно продолжила скользить взглядом по расплывающимся строчкам, стараясь окунуться в происходящее и отвлечься от своих мрачных мыслей, но ей снова помешали.  
― Миледи! ― незнакомый всадник притормозил прямо у ее скамьи. ― Его Величество в замке?  
― У вас, похоже, имеются новости? ― Моргана захлопнула книгу и встала, осмотрев его. Судя по всему, это был гонец.  
― Боюсь, что плохие, ― ответствовал тот.  
Моргана поджала губы.  
― Что ж, желаю вам удачи, ― сказала она. Тот, помедлив, кивнул и погнал лошадь. Моргана неспешным шагом последовала за ним.  
Вернувшись в замок, прежде всего она поднялась к себе и велела своей служанке набрать ей ванную и приготовить чистую одежду. Какие бы ни были новости, они подождут. Кроме того, ей нужно было узнать, пошлет ли Элмер за ней или не сочтет нужным узнать ее мнение по поводу, каким бы он ни был ― такие мелочи в государственных делах могли иметь большое значение. Довольно скоро ее любопытство было удовлетворено ― в дверь покоев постучали как раз тогда, когда Фэй зашнуровывала ей корсет платья.  
Моргана спустилась в гостиную, которую король и его советники превратили в свой кабинет, и оглядевшись, тут же вздрогнула ― Элмер резко встал из кресла, стоявшего в тени, и протянул ей пергамент.  
― Прочтите это, ― коротко сказал он.  
Моргана быстро пробежала глазами по неаккуратным строкам ― писавший их, очевидно, очень спешил.  
― Это... весьма неожиданно, ― проговорила она, нервно теребя края письма и глядя на подпись командующего армией, осаждавшей Камелот.  
― Неожиданно? Это невозможно! ― зло ответил Элмер, вырывая у нее листок.  
― Я не представляю, как принц Артур смог отстоять столицу, ― с достоинством сказала Моргана, холодно посмотрев ему в глаза. ― Мы с вами вместе зачаровывали каждый доспех, каждый шлем... Наши рыцари должны были стать непобедимыми!  
― Что ж, похоже, всего, на что вы способны, оказалось недостаточно.  
― Я? ― вспыхнула Моргана. ― Не я одна приложила к этому руку! Хочу к тому же заметить, что без моей помощи вы к границе Камелота и близко б не подошли!  
Король Дейры, помолчав мгновение, промолвил:  
― Прошу прощения за грубость, миледи.  
Моргана мрачно кивнула. Она сама была сильно расстроена известиями. Элмер снова поднес к глазам письмо.  
― Странное дело... ― пробормотал он.  
― О чем вы? ― спросила Моргана, теребя край накидки. В каменных стенах замка выл ветер.  
― Этот... сэр Аптон пишет, помимо всего прочего ― некоторые из спасшихся в моей армии уверяют, что причиной поражения стало колдовство.  
― Уж точно не мое колдовство тому причиной, ― съязвила Моргана. ― Кое-кому не следует всячески прикрывать свой непрофессионализм в военном деле. Вам следовало назначить вместо этого сэра Аптона другого, более умелого человека.  
― Мне следовало взять командование на себя, но что уж теперь... ― он продолжал всматриваться в строки, задумавшись о чем-то.  
Моргана приподняла брови, ожидая завершения разговора. Элмер наконец соизволил поднять на нее глаза и смял пергамент одной рукой.  
― Вам знакомо имя Эмрис, миледи?  
Она нахмурилась. Когда она однажды сбежала в поселение друидов, они упоминали о ком-то с таким именем, якобы самом сильным волшебнике из ныне живущих. Моргана тут же изложила все, что помнила на этот счет, добавив от себя изрядную долю сомнений.  
― Не имеем ли мы дело?..  
― С так называемым Эмрисом? Я не верю в эти байки, ― фыркнула Моргана, ― и не верю в то, что болтают там ваши солдаты. Мы просто просчитались, вот и все. В следующий раз я буду колдовать еще тщательнее.  
― Если вы будете так легкомысленно относиться к этому, следующего раза не будет, ― отрезал Элмер. ― Я заподозрил что-то подобное еще тогда, когда сорвалось наше покушение на принца Артура. Это не случайности, это закономерность. Кто-то очень могущественный мешает нам, и я хочу знать, кто.  
Моргана задумалась.  
― Пусть ваш советник напишет этому господину командующему, ― предложила она. ― Велите ему оставить лагерь и явиться сюда вместе с теми, кто болтает о магическом вмешательстве. Пусть в подробностях расскажут нам об этом. Если они уверяют, что это было колдовство, они должны были видеть и того, кто его сотворил.  
― Разумное решение, ― согласился с ней Элмер.  
Позже ночью плохие мысли никак не давали Моргане уснуть. Все складывалось не так, как она планировала, чуть ли не с самого начала. Часто ее посещало безумное желание бросить все и вернуться в Камелот, притворившись, что она была околдована ― ей бы легко поверили, она не сомневалась в этом, ― но слишком далеко все зашло и было поздно отступать. Маловероятно, что будущее снова даст ей такую заманчивую возможность установить в Камелоте свои порядки. Сон, похоже, все никак не шел ― мало того, что ее мучил этот беспокойный бред, так еще и внизу кто-то, судя по всему, устроил пирушку.  
― Совсем они, что ли, ум потеряли... ― пробормотала Моргана себе под нос, встав с постели и набросив на плечи накидку.  
― Фэй? ― она окликнула служанку несколько раз, но та не явилась. Утром получит трепку. Гвен никогда не позволяла себе такого...  
Дверь в покои отворилась.  
― Вы звали меня, миледи?  
― Гвен? ― удивилась Моргана. ― Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Гвен, как обычно, расцвела в улыбке.  
― Вас все уже заждались, миледи. Пойдемте быстрее!  
Будто скованная наваждением, Моргана последовала за ней вниз по бесконечным каменным лестницам. Вдруг на полпути она остановилась, обхватив себя руками.  
― Гвен, я не могу, я же в ночной рубашке.  
Гвен, уже стоявшая внизу, недоуменно обернулась. Моргана опустила глаза и увидела, что одета в одно из своих любимых старых платьев.  
― Но... Это же какой-то бред.  
Гвен поманила ее жестом руки и скрылась в зале за дверью.  
Войдя вслед за ней, Моргана осмотрелась, пораженная: рыцари Камелота в алых плащах пировали за длинными дубовыми столами. Она встретилась глазами с Утером, сидящим во главе одного из столов. Он улыбнулся ей, поднял кубок и торжественно произнес:  
― За здоровье моей дорогой воспитанницы!  
Ответом ему был веселый хор и гомон. Артур, расположившийся по правую руку от отца, отсалютовал ей кружкой с каким-то питьем. Мерлин за его спиной незаметно для своего господина приветственно помахал рукой. Моргана неловко усмехнувшись, махнула ему в ответ и тут же вспомнила: ну конечно, это же пир в честь ее дня рождения.  
Гвен выныривает прямо из толпы и говорит:  
― Миледи, пойдемте туда, где не так шумно.  
Моргана следует за ней, снова будто одержимая неким чувством того, что все это уже с ней когда-то было. Она садится рядом со светловолосым, хорошо сложенным молодым человеком, и память снова подсказывает: сэр Тор Одинсон, победитель турнира в ее честь. Она любезно беседует с ним о чем-то, но вдруг замечает, что ее еда протухла. Сэр Одинсон приглашает ее на танец, и Моргана соглашается ― сколько можно болтать?  
Она пытается забыться в движениях танца, но с каждым поворотом ей бросается в глаза то сгнившая на тарелках еда, то облупившаяся стена замка, то чье-то мертвое лицо.  
― Стойте! ― яростно крикнула Моргана и отступила от сэра Одинсона на шаг назад.  
― Что вы? ― удивился тот и проследил ее испуганный взгляд. ― А, да вы их не бойтесь. Они не опасны, если не причинять им вреда.  
― Я почти уверен в том, что она сделала что-то подобное, ― с иронией в голосе возразил Артур, поднимаясь со своего места. В его плече и груди торчали стрелы, одежда была пропитана кровью.  
― Как ты могла? ― бросил он ей, вынимая меч из ножен.  
Моргана была потрясена настолько, что не могла толком вымолвить ни слова в ответ.  
― А я абсолютно уверен, ― в тон своему принцу крикнул сэр Леон, возмущенно сжав одну руку в кулак, вторая безвольно висела вдоль бока, очевидно, сломанная. Его поддержал гомон голосов, принадлежащий рыцарям-мертвецам.  
― Позвольте, я не... ― просипела Моргана, чувствуя, что сейчас, похоже, упадет без чувств.  
― Ты была мне как дочь, ― обвиняюще сказал Утер, рассыпаясь на своем роскошном кресле горсткой пепла.  
― Не бойтесь, миледи, ― повторил сэр Тор, снова зачем-то увлекая ее в танец, ― Просто не обращайте на них внимания. Со мной вы в безопасности, уверяю вас.  
― Но...  
― Прошу прощения за беспокойство, ― раздался рядом чей-то натянуто вежливый голос. Сэр Тор остановился и раздраженно обернулся. Стройный темноволосый юноша отвесил Моргане легкий поклон и продолжил: ― Но мне необходимо обсудить со своим братом один очень важный вопрос. Так что, боюсь, он не сможет составить вам компанию в этот вечер.  
Сказав это, он наградил ее таким взглядом, что ей стало не по себе.  
― Неужели вопрос настолько важен? ― Моргана попыталась придать своему голосу такой же язвительный тон, но ей лишь еле удалось сдержать дрожь.  
― Увы, прекрасная госпожа... ― промолвил сэр Одинсон-младший, беря растерянного брата под локоть. Его бледное лицо исказила кривая усмешка. ― Я бы даже сказал, что это вопрос жизни и смерти, миледи! ― крикнул ей он уже неожиданно издали, увлекая за собой сэра Тора к выходу.  
― Стойте! ― окликнула их Моргана, но тех уже и след простыл.  
― Смерть ведьме! ― раздался чей-то злобный крик, и рыцари в алых плащах, погибшие будто по ее вине, начали окружать ее. Моргана в отчаянии закрыла лицо руками и закричала так яростно, что стены полуразрушенного замка стали оседать повсюду, погребая ее под собой вместе с мертвецами.

 

― Какого ётуна ты дал ему обещание?! ― Тор с силой сжал прутья решетки, едва мальчишка скрылся из виду. ― Я не намерен более помогать мид...  
Локи зажал Тору рот. Подавившись возмущенным возгласом, Тор резко выдохнул.  
― Тсс! Он все еще может нас слышать, ― прошипел Локи. Ослабив хватку, он притянул Тора за ворот ближе к себе. Тихий шепот Локи в тишине подземелий звучал особенно вкрадчиво: ― Когда я скину с себя оковы, ничто не сможет заставить тебя сдержать это обещание, Тор... А пока нам нужно только подождать...  
Тор нахмурился. Он хотел было сказать, что не в его правилах отступать от данных слов, но сжимавшие его рубаху пальцы дрогнули. Локи отдернул руку, с глухим звоном задев наручниками прутья, и устало вздохнул. Вспомнив о невежестве мидгардцев, посмевших так обойтись с его братом, Тор раздумал возражать.  
Вместо этого он вдруг сказал:  
― Когда я искал тебя здесь, забрел в одно странное место...  
Прислонившись к стене, Локи уселся на пол и с легким любопытством воззрился на Тора.  
― Один из проходов ведет в большую не освещенную факелами пещеру. Каких пленников там можно держать? ― фыркнул Тор, скрестив руки на груди.  
― Ты разве не слушал, как мидгардец хвалил эту безделушку? ― Локи приподнял руки, звякнув цепью. ― Они держат там пленника. Одного-единственного, Тор... Дракон, Змей... ― выражение лица Локи было трудно различить, быть может, оно ничего и не выражало. Вглядываясь в черты брата, Тор не сразу осознал, что тот ответил.  
― Но не может же он быть одним из... ― Тор не успел договорить ― где-то вдалеке послышался шум. Спешно отступив в тень, Тор замер. Прошла, казалось, вечность. Но никто так и не появился, вокруг все стихло.  
Бряцание цепей в напряженной тишине показалось Тору оглушительным. Локи, что-то раздраженно пробормотав, кивнул Тору. Тот подошел ближе.  
― Если кому-нибудь еще взбредет в голову сюда спуститься, обнаружить тебя не составит большого труда. Чем прятаться по углам, лучше посмотри, что там делает наш юный чародей, ― Локи кивнул в сторону выхода.  
Тору не хотелось уходить, но, сам не понимая, с чего, он послушался. Вдруг вскочив и схватив Тора за рукав, Локи пристально посмотрел в глаза брату. Что таил в себе этот взгляд, Тор не успел разобрать, а спустя миг на лице Локи возникло привычно насмешливое выражение:  
― Смотри, не попадись мидгардцам, могучий Тор.  
― Кто бы говорил, ― Тор фыркнул.  
Усмешка исчезла с лица Локи. Разжав пальцы, он молча отступил назад.  
Тор подхватил с пола потухший факел, с которым он пришел сюда, и вновь зажег его от одного из тех, что висели на стене. Подавив нелепое желание обернуться, Тор двинулся прочь из темницы. К счастью, стражники так же бдительно охраняли подземелья, как и прежде.  
Он незаметно прошел мимо них во внутрений двор замка и, держась в тени, добрался до проема, за которым лестница уводила вниз к комнатам придворного лекаря и слуг. Спустившись и найдя нужную дверь, Тор, еле заставив себя придерживаться правил приличия, стукнул пару раз и тут же вошел. Мерлин, перебиравший за столом какие―то травы, испуганно поднял голову.  
― Я останусь здесь, пока ты не достанешь ключи и не освободишь моего брата, ― непререкаемым тоном заявил Тор.  
Мерлин, все еще, похоже, находясь под впечатлением от угрожающего вида бога грома, кивнул и снова стал рыться в своих снадобьях. Тор вдруг почувствовал, что не знает, куда себя деть. Замешкавшись, он пересек комнату и сел в глубокое кресло у окна.  
― А что вы тут будете делать все это время? ― спустя несколько минут осторожно спросил Мерлин.  
От необходимости придумать достойный ответ Тора избавил придворный лекарь, который в этот же момент зашел внутрь. Не высказавав никакого удивления при виде Тора, он вежливо поздоровался и, сев рядом с Мерлином за стол, стал обсуждать с ним последние новости. У Тора не было никакого желания присоединяться к пустой болтовне. В конце концов он прикрыл глаза и сам не заметил, как задремал прямо в кресле.  
Усталость сделала свое дело: сонный туман захватил его сознание. Неизвестно, сколько он так продремал, но обратно к реальности Тора вернуло произнесенное кем-то его собственное имя:  
― Я очень сомневаюсь, что сэр Одинсон…  
― Но это наш единственный шанс! ― возразил первому говорившему его собеседник, и Тор узнал решительный голос слуги принца Камелота. Притворяясь спящим, он изо всех сил прислушался к их перешептыванию.  
― Гаюс, я знаю, что это очень рискованно, но я прекрасно понимаю, на что иду.  
Тор раздраженно отметил про себя, что этот мальчишка далеко не такой наивный, каким часто кажется. Мерлин тем временем продолжил:  
― Через пару дней, когда суматоха в замке уляжется, я возьму у Артура ключи и сделаю то, что намеревался сделать.  
― Мерлин, мальчик мой, как это ни странно, но на этот раз я полностью согласен со всем тем, что Артур тебе сказал, ― приглушенный голос Гаюса звучал не менее непримиримо.  
― Но…  
― Заклинаю тебя: не делай этого.  
― Я понимаю, почему вы так думаете, но и вы должны понять: если я не освобожу сэра Локи, то с нашим врагом никто больше не справится. Я ДОЛЖЕН рискнуть. Я уже привык к этому, по правде говоря.  
Гаюс тихо вздохнул.  
― Хорошо… Если уж ты так уверен.  
На этом их разговор оборвался. Тор почувствовал легкий укол совести из-за того, что он не собирался оправдывать надежды несчастного мидгардца. К тому же Мерлин, сам обладая некоей толикой магических сил, очевидно не одобрял поступок своего принца. Впрочем, Тору, в свою очередь, уже было не до братания с мидгардцами. Все, что его теперь заботило ― забрать брата из темницы и вернуться в Асгард, и его мало волновало, сочувствует кто-то ему или осуждает.

Моргана редко выходила из себя, однако сейчас ее переполняли страх и ярость.  
― Вы уверены в этом? Повторите, что вы сказали! ― требовательно воскликнула она, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотник кресла и стараясь унять дрожь. Сэр Аптон, командовавший осаждавшей Камелот армией, недовольно воззрился на нее, и Моргане показалось, что он сейчас скажет грубость, однако в присутствии своего короля тот, похоже, решил воздержаться от споров.  
― Что сказал, что сказал… Да сто раз ведь уже сказал, и все остальные вам то же повторят.  
― Отвечайте леди Моргане, ― приказал Элмер.  
― Простите, Ваше Величество. Ну так я и говорю: этот… ― тут сэр Аптон чуть не выругался, но опять-таки с явным усилием воли сдержался. ― … Почти всю мою армию ухлопал, еще бы я его имя не запомнил!  
― Сэр Локи Одинсон, ― проговорила Моргана, снова впившись ногтями в обивку кресла и опуская ресницы. Перед глазами поплыли картины ночного кошмара.  
― Ну! ― нетерпеливо ответил ей рыцарь, приняв ее слова за очередной вопрос. Элмер хлопнул ладонью по столу:  
― Я и леди Моргана благодаря колдовству дали вам огромное преимущество перед принцем Артуром, а вы умудрились все провалить. Я отстраняю вас от командования. Будьте добры покинуть комнату.  
Сэр Аптон нервно поклонился и вышел.  
Моргана открыла глаза и покачала головой.  
― Вот поэтому Утер и посвящает в рыцари только людей из благородных семей, а не всякий сброд, ― заметила она.  
― Похоже, методы правления вашего опекуна вам кажутся более приемлемыми, чем мои?  
Она не удостоила его ответом, и, поднявшись, стала нервно расхаживать по комнате, обхватив себя руками. Собравшись, наконец, через минуту с мыслями, она повернулась к нему:  
― Я возвращаюсь в Камелот.  
― Вот как? ― холодно спросил Элмер.  
― Я ни от чего не отказываюсь, ― огрызнулась Моргана. ― Я хочу поговорить с этим сэром Локи. Если он и правда Эмрис, как мы думаем…  
― А что вы скажете Утеру и принцу Артуру?  
― Я сумею найти себе оправдание, не беспокойтесь об этом.  
― Что ж, если это все, что вы им расскажете, то я могу оставаться спокойным. Передайте им с этим привет от меня… Желательно в виде отравы в кубке или что-то вроде.  
― Я думаю, вы захотите насладиться их поражением, ― сказала Моргана, натянуто улыбнувшись. “А отравленный кубок я приберегу для тебя”, ― подумала она. После того, как она станет королевой, стоит поискать в короли кого-нибудь поглупее и покладистее. И, разумеется, Дейра станет частью Камелота, а не наоборот.  
Она выехала на следующий день рано утром, налегке. Дорога до Камелота отняла у нее почти три дня: она бы добралась и быстрее, но мешали плохая погода и необходимость добираться через лес мимо преграждающих все дороги воинских застав. В конце концов, ближе к вечеру третьего дня вдалеке замаячили знакомые башни столицы.  
Моргана спешилась и отправила лошадь назад, чтобы все выглядело так, будто она добиралась пешком, спасаясь бегством. Растрепав себе волосы и порвав подол платья, она закуталась в плащ и побрела по тропинке, ведущей к столице, прислушиваясь, не скачет ли поблизости рыцарский патруль. Как она и рассчитывала, долго ждать ей не пришлось: буквально через четверть часа она оказалась в объятьях сэра Леона, окруженная радостно гомонящими рыцарями.  
― Да уж, заставили вы нас побегать, миледи, мы вас так искали, вы и представить себе не можете, ― проговорил сэр Леон, усадив ее сзади и пришпорив лошадь. ― Его Величество будет очень рад!  
― О, да, я тоже так рада, что мне наконец-то удалось вырваться оттуда, ― нарочито жалобно сказала Моргана, ловя на себе сочувствующие взгляды ехавших рядом.  
Пока они ехали по улицам города, Моргана недовольно отмечала про себя, сколько всего вокруг разрушено и сколько средств уйдет на то, чтобы все это восстановить. Стоит сделать так, чтобы захват столицы обошелся малой кровью. Наконец отряд добрался до площади перед замком и спешился.  
Лицо Утера прояснилось, стоило ему увидеть Моргану, входящую в тронный зал в сопровождении рыцарей.  
― Моргана, дорогая моя, ― хрипло проговорил король, поднимаясь с трона и протягивая к ней руки. ― Я боялся, что уже никогда не увижу тебя снова...  
Приведшие ее рыцари предупредительно покинули зал. Отогнав кольнувшую сердце совесть, Моргана быстрым шагом подошла к Утеру и заключила его в объятья.

Ей еле удалось отговорить всех от пышного пира в честь ее возвращения, сославшись на то, что сейчас, когда Камелот терзает война, она никак не может позволить себе веселиться. Артур опять восхитился ее благородством, как до этого он восхищался ее смелостью, благодаря которой Моргана решилась на побег. За вечерним скромным ужином он забросал Моргану кучей вопросов и за короткое время успел ее изрядно утомить. Утера же больше волновало, что Моргане известно о дальнейших военных намерениях противника. Та, однако, отвечала обоим со всей любезностью, на которую она была способна, искусно сплетая в своих словах правду и ложь. Беседуя с Артуром, она уверила его, что после такого сокрушительного разгрома король Дейры еще не скоро отважится на очередную атаку, и поэтому почему бы Артуру пока что не распустить значительную часть гарнизона, ведь от этого будет двойная выгода ― меньше расходов из и так уже почти пустующей казны; а подданные будут благодарны за возможность вернуться домой, к своим семьям...  
Артур, в очередной раз похвалив ее сообразительность, сказал, что утром тут же помчится исполнять эти наставления. Моргана победно улыбнулась самой себе. Сославшись на усталость, она пожелала всем доброй ночи и встала из-за стола. Направляясь к выходу, она незаметным жестом сделала Мерлину, как обычно, прислуживавшему Артуру за столом, знак проследовать за ней.  
Выйдя в коридор, Моргана завернула за угол и дождалась, пока Мерлин тоже выдумает предлог, чтобы покинуть обеденный зал. Наконец, заслышав скрип дверей, она высунулась из-за угла и поманила слугу к себе.  
― Что случилось, миледи? ― учтиво спросил он, подойдя к ней.  
Моргана, улыбнувшись, взяла его за локоть и увлекла за собой по коридору, ведущему на балкон.  
― Я хотела узнать кое-что, и я так сгораю от любопытства, что решила спросить прямо сейчас... Но не при Артуре. Понимаешь?  
― Ммм... Боюсь, что нет, ― Мерлин ответил подчеркнуто вежливо, но его глаза смотрели на нее с беспокойством.  
Моргана облокотилась об перила балкона и задумчиво посмотрела вдаль, выдержав паузу. Затем снова повернулась к нему:  
― Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, что тут случилось в ночь битвы? Неужели правда, что Артур одержал победу благодаря какому-то волшебнику? Все вокруг много болтают об этом, но непонятно, чему верить, а ты ведь сам это видел, разве нет? Артура, конечно, я не буду спрашивать, сам понимаешь, почему...  
Чуть нахмурившись, Мерлин пересказал ей почти то же самое, что она уже слышала от дерийских разведчиков.  
Пораздумав, она решительно сказала, теребя край накидки:  
― Я хочу поговорить с сэром Тором.  
Мерлин, почему-то слегка замешкавшись, удивленно вздернул брови:  
― Никто не знает, где он. Его никто не видел уже несколько дней. Вполне вероятно, что он покинул город.  
― Хоть я и видела сэра Тора всего несколько раз, но я совершенно уверена, что такой благородный рыцарь не бросит в беде своего младшего брата.  
― Ну, вообще-то... ― Мерлин заколебался и в конце концов решительно сказал: ― Честно говоря, я думал над тем, чтобы достать ключи и освободить сэра Локи, потому что...  
― Что?! ― воскликнула Моргана.  
― Вы бы, наверное, даже могли мне помочь?  
― Нет! ― прошипела она, чувствуя, как ее обуревает страх. Сжав кулаки и выдохнув, она успокоилась и сказала:  
― Мерлин, ты знаешь, что я всегда была на твоей стороне и поддерживала тебя в подобных делах, но не в этот раз. Послушай меня! ― повысила она голос, когда Мерлин явно собрался перебить ее. ― Я была там, в Дейре... Всего пару месяцев, но у меня на многое открылись глаза... Утер часто слишком жесток и мнителен, но в главном он оказался прав. Магия ― это почти всегда проклятье, особенно когда ее дар очень силен.  
― Миледи, послушайте...  
― Хватит спорить со мной. Я прекрасно поняла все, что ты рассказал, но поверь мне, у волшебника, обладающего такой силой, какой обладает сэр Локи, не может быть добрых намерений. Эта сила подавляет разум и порабощает...  
― Миледи, простите меня, но...  
― Если я увижу, что ты пытаешься что-то предпринять, то тут же расскажу Артуру, ― пригрозила Моргана. ― Мне бы стоило сделать это сейчас, но я верю, что ты все-таки прислушаешься к здравому смыслу. Это все для твоего и нашего общего блага.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Моргана плотнее запахнулась в накидку и быстро покинула балкон. Она понятия не имела, удалось ли ей запугать его. Что ж, по крайней мере, если ее постигнет неудача, то ей легко будет притвориться, что она просто была не в своем уме.  
Когда наступила ночь, Моргана накинула плащ и выскользнула из своих покоев. Добравшись до входа в темницы и пробормотав скрывающее заклинание, она миновала стражников, и, взяв факел, начала спускаться вниз.  
Внизу было темно, несмотря на редкие факелы, и так тихо, что Моргану снова охватил какой-то животный страх. Зачем она вообще сюда пришла? Зачем она все это затеяла? Наверное, она и правда была не в своем уме, и только сейчас поняла это.  
― Сэр Локи? ― неуверенно позвала она, подходя к последней в ряду камере.  
Бледный человек со спутанными черными волосами, сидевший на полу у решетки, поднял на нее глаза. Он выглядел куда более изможденным, чем тогда, но в его движениях не было ни капли усталости. Он ловко поднялся, звеня цепями, и спросил:  
― Неужели это леди Моргана?  
― Да, это я, ― с вызовом ответила она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос не задрожал.  
― Значит, вас наконец-то отыскали. Мой брат так убивался по вам, знаете ли... Так что, думаю, он будет очень рад вашему спасению.  
Сэр Локи сказал это каким-то ироничным тоном, и Моргана не поняла, говорит ли он всерьез или издевается над ней.  
― Нет, я вернулась сама.  
― Чем обязан вашему визиту? ― скучающе спросил сэр Локи.  
Моргана решила перейти сразу к делу, не блуждая вокруг да около.  
― У меня есть к вам предложение.  
Сэр Локи вздернул правую бровь.  
― Я сгораю от любопытства.  
― Я знаю, что вы сделали, тогда, в ночь сражения ― мне все рассказали…  
От имени Камелота я заключила соглашение с королем Дейры и также предлагаю вам присоединиться...  
Сэр Локи поднял руку, перебивая Моргану:  
― Вынужден вас разочаровать, но меня совершенно не интересуют ваши местные склоки.  
Моргана зло закусила губу.  
― Что ж, очень жаль. Ведь это значит, что, когда я стану королевой, вам придется остаться здесь навсегда... Я не настолько наивна, чтобы давать вам волю даже на время, которое требуется, чтобы довести кого-то до места казни. И не рассчитывайте на Мерлина ― я прослежу за тем, чтобы он не таскал плохо лежащие связки ключей.  
Начав угрожать, она почувствовала себя намного увереннее, чем тогда, когда только спустилась сюда. Страхи, навеянные ночным мороком, почти отступили, и понимание того, что она контролирует ситуацию, помогло ей совладать со своим беспокойством.  
Впрочем, похоже, что на сэра Локи эти слова не произвели впечатления.  
― Вы бы сразу поверили мне и выпустили меня, если бы я согласился?  
― Зачем вы это спрашиваете?  
― Мне любопытно, правда ли вы "не настолько наивна". Ну так что?  
― Нет! ― отрезала Моргана, чувствуя себя круглой дурочкой.  
Сэр Локи фыркнул и, отвернувшись, снова сел на пол, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Моргана яростно развернулась на каблуках и покинула подземелье.


	10. Chapter 10

После того странного разговора с Морганой на балконе Мерлин постоянно чувствовал на себе ее взгляд, неотступно следующий за ним, даже когда ее самой не было рядом. Тем не менее, Мерлин не собирался отступать от данного обещания. Если Моргана действительно вздумает помешать ему, он снова попытается ее переубедить, а если не подействуют слова ― в крайнем случае придется применить магию.  
Спустя несколько дней ему наконец представился случай осуществить задуманное. Артур дал ему задание сделать в его покоях уборку, а сам ушел на очередной военный совет, на котором собралась куча народу. Лучше момента и придумать было нельзя.  
Поиск необходимой связки занял много времени, но в конце концов увенчался успехом. Мерлин спрятал ключи в карман, и решил, что лучше идти за сэром Тором прямо сейчас ― совет будет длиться еще долго, и прибраться он успеет после. А если и не успеет, худшее, что ждет его ― привычный нагоняй от Артура, что далеко не сравнится с невозможностью отразить новое нападение врага.  
Выйдя в коридор, Мерлин осмотрелся и начал быстро спускаться по лестнице. Чувство, что на него смотрят и выжидают нужный момент, никак не проходило. Он тряхнул головой, стараясь отогнать наваждение. Наваждение ли?..  
― Мерлин, ― раздался суровый голос леди Морганы. Она будто из ниоткуда появилась на самом верху лестницы. Тот обернулся и, стараясь вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало, спросил:  
― Вам что-то нужно, миледи?  
― Я же говорила, что буду следить за тобой, ― строго сказала она и начала спускаться по лестнице ему навстречу. Посмотрев на него сверху вниз, она протянула руку:  
― Отдай мне ключи.  
Мерлин отступил на пару шагов назад.  
― Ты думаешь, это игра?  
― Если бы вы выслушали меня, миледи, вы бы...  
Моргана достигла конца лестницы и направилась к нему решительным шагом. Она подняла на ходу руку, готовясь произнести заклятие...  
Мерлин сделал первое, что пришло в голову.  
― Ваше Величество! ― крикнул он, глядя поверх головы Морганы. Ее лицо исказилось от испуга, и она машинально оглянулась.  
Мерлин в долю секунды тоже вскинул руку и прошептал нужное заклинание. Моргана, тут же обмякнув, осела на пол.  
― Простите, миледи, ― извиняющеся пробормотал Мерлин, хоть теперь она и не могла его слышать. Нужно было действовать быстро, пока окрестные коридоры пустовали. Схватив Моргану за ноги и подол платья, он осторожно потащил ее к ближайшей двери ― за ней оказалась какая-то кладовая. Аккуратно усадив бездвижную Моргану к стене, Мерлин крепко запер дверь, перевел дыхание и побежал, стараясь не думать о том, как ему потом придется отвечать за все это перед Артуром и королем.  
― Сэр, я достал их! ― запыхавшись, воскликнул Мерлин и захлопнул за собой дверь покоев лекаря.  
Сэр Тор, со скучающим видом читавший книгу в кресле, тут же отбросил ее и вскочил на ноги:  
― Наконец-то!  
Он быстро подошел к столу и взял свой меч. Проверив его и нацепив оружие на пояс, сэр Тор принял вид боевой готовности:  
― Идем, немедленно!  
Когда они добрались до входа в темницы, стражники преградили им путь ― сейчас не было ночной тьмы или дождя, которые могли бы укрыть от чужого взгляда.  
Мерлин, замешкавшись, нерешительно посмотрел на сэра Тора. Тот кивнул ему, вынул меч из ножен и напал на первого подвернушегося ему под руку стражника; на сэра Тора тут же накинулось еще двое. Мерлин, спрятавшись за угол, незаметно наслал обморок на всех стражников. Они вдвоем быстро оттащили тела в сторону, чтобы те не привлекли к себе постороннее внимание, и побежали по ступеням вниз.  
Сэр Локи, уже предупрежденный шумом наверху, стоял и дожидался их, прислонившись к решетке.  
― Неплохо, ― одобрительно сказал он сэру Тору. Тот, просунув кисть между прутьями решетки, сжал руку брата так, что цепи оглушительно звякнули. Сэр Локи слабо улыбнулся, чуть поморщившись.  
Мерлин повозился с замком и наконец открыл его; дверь, скрипнув, отворилась.  
― Сначала здесь, ― сэр Локи кивнул в сторону стены, неровно выдолбленной из камня. В камне намертво сидел крепеж, держащий цепи. На вопросительный взгляд Мерлина сэр Локи пояснил:  
― Эти штуки могут еще пригодиться.  
Мерлин, вздохнув, решил не возражать и начал пробовать ключи; одним из них удалось отцепить звенья от крепежа. Сэр Локи отпустил руку брата и протянул вперед скованные запястья:  
― Действуй.  
― Да, сэр, одну минуту, ― ответил Мерлин, перебирая связку.  
Глаза сэра Локи потемнели; в них блеснула злая нетерпеливость.  
― Быстрее же!  
У Мерлина возникло неприятное предчувствие, но он быстро отогнал от себя эти мысли. Он нашел нужный ключ, и сэр Локи, тут же выхватив связку у него из рук, стал сам отпирать замки.  
― Сюда кто-то идет! ― свистяще прошептал сэр Тор, карауливший у выхода из камеры.  
― Пусть идут, ― ответил ему брат. Оковы со звоном упали на пол.  
Мерлин встретился взглядом с сэром Локи; на мгновение ему показалось, что глаза сэра Локи недобро блеснули, но, похоже, это была лишь игра света и тени.  
― Спасибо, ― коротко сказал тот, протягивая обратно Мерлину ключи. Затем он, зачем-то намотав один конец цепи на правую руку, вышел из камеры и что-то тихо спросил у своего брата, который уже держал наготове меч. Сэр Тор покачал головой в ответ. Мерлин тоже шагнул наружу и хотел было спросить, что происходит, как слова застряли у него в горле: из проема в сопровождении дюжины стражников спустились Артур и леди Моргана.  
― Арестуйте их! ― зло крикнула Моргана.  
Стражники было дернулись вперед, но Артур остановил их, предупредительно подняв руку.  
― Мерлин, я очень надеюсь, что позже ты дашь мне убедительное оправдание своему поведению, ― неожиданно спокойно произнес он. ― А теперь ― да… Арестуйте их и проводите к королю. Там, наверху, сторожит еще несколько десятков моих людей, так что, пожалуйста, без глупостей, ― продолжил Артур, обращаясь уже к братьям Одинсонам.  
Сэр Тор, явно растерявшись, чуть опустил меч. Сэр Локи, напротив, напрягся и еще сильнее сжал конец цепи в руке.  
― Ну уж нет, мы не сдадимся так просто, верно, Тор? ― сэр Локи почему-то повысил голос.  
― Локи, он же сказал, их там куча…  
― Ну же, Тор! ― рявкнул сэр Локи.  
Сэр Тор, опомнившись, ринулся в атаку и началась суматоха. Мерлин отступил назад в камеру, чтобы не попасться кому-нибудь под ноги. Один из стражников попытался схватить сэра Локи; Мерлин хотел было оттолкнуть нападающего заклинанием, рассчитывая, что в полутьме и сумятице никто не заметит, как он колдует, но тут же застыл в недоумении: нерасторопный стражник схватил руками пустоту.

Тор сам не знал, почему он сей же час подчинился окрику брата, велевшему броситься в бой, явно неравный даже для такого искусного воина. Впрочем, драка эта длилась лишь пару секунд, полных воплей и лязга стали. Тор успел сразить одного стражника и увернуться от еще троих, судорожно гадая, чего хотел добиться Локи этим безрассудством. Вдруг раздался сдавленный женский крик, и все в мгновение замерли.  
Принц Артур, внезапно вынырнувший откуда-то сбоку совсем рядом с Тором, тут же растерял все спокойствие и пришел в ярость:  
― Отпустите ее, немедленно!  
― Локи, какого ётуна ты творишь? ― забывшись, воскликнул Тор.  
― Помогаю нам выбраться отсюда, дорогой брат, ― огрызнулся Локи и еще сильнее затянул цепи на леди Моргане. Та охнула и споткнулась. Тор поразился тому, как Локи умудрился оплести этими штуковинами руки и шею леди Морганы, да еще и в долю мгновения. Опять эти колдовские штучки…  
― Я сказал ― отпустите ее, или, клянусь, я убью вас! ― снова крикнул принц Артур.  
― Пустые угрозы, ― отмахнулся Локи. ― А теперь слушайте: кто-нибудь из вас сейчас поднимется наверх и велит оставшейся страже разойтись. Потом мы с братом и достопочтенной леди Морганой покинем город, и я отправлю лошадь с леди верхом к вам обратно, целой и невредимой, а нас двоих вы больше никогда не увидите.  
― Локи… ― начал было Тор.  
― И с чего я должен поверить, что вы ее не тронете? ― сквозь зубы спросил принц Артур, явно сдерживая последние остатки самообладания.  
― А у вас есть выбор? ― наигранно удивился Локи, снова дернув цепи. Они сдавили Моргане шею так сильно, что та захрипела.  
Артур сжал побледневшие губы и бросил:  
― Мерлин, иди наверх и вели стражникам вернуться в замок. Потом оставайся у входа и жди, когда я поднимусь. Бегом!

Когда они поднялись из темниц наверх, Локи тут же бросил Тору опутавшие леди Моргану оковы и направился к привязанным на другом конце двора коням.  
Тор тихо выругался сквозь зубы ― ему было очень неловко держать благородную даму, будто пса на поводке. Впрочем, та уже оправилась от потрясения и старалась держаться с достоинством, насколько ей позволяли раскрасневшееся лицо и растрепанная прическа.  
― Простите, миледи, ― пробормотал он ей. Моргана то ли вздохнула, то ли всхлипнула.  
Брат подвел к ним двух коней, и, вмиг оседлав одного, кивнул Тору на другого:  
― Посади ее вперед себя и не вздумай отпускать.  
― Подождите, вы что, уедете просто так? Вы же давали обещание!  
Тор, опешив, оглянулся. Он совсем забыл, что принц велел своему слуге караулить у входа.  
― Эээ… ― начал было он и запутался в мыслях.  
― Ну, объяснись перед нашим юным другом и нагоняй меня, ― сказал Локи, и, пришпорив коня, тут же умчался.  
Тор снова выругался, на этот раз вслух, помянув несчастного ётуна и кое-что похлеще.  
― Простите, миледи, ― повторил он уже второй раз за минуту. Ну почему брат так любит выставлять его дураком? Локи мог бы объясниться куда лучше, да еще и повернуть все так, чтобы заставить этого парнишку чувствовать себя виновным за все, что случилось ― сам Тор не был таким мастером сплетать слова.  
Он помог леди Моргане взобраться на коня и ответил Мерлину:  
― Прости, но мой брат решил иначе.  
Тор вскочил в седло и пришпорил коня. Он нагнал Локи на одном из перекрестков у главного дороги, ведущей из города. Брат спешился и о чем-то спорил с рыцарем, который со своим отрядом перекрыл путь.  
― Что происходит? ― спросил Тор, притормаживая.  
― Меня уже предупредили насчет вас, ― сухо произнес рыцарь, покосившись на леди Моргану. ― Но…  
― Расступитесь, или вашей леди Моргане не поздоровится, ― Локи явно начал злиться.  
― Пожалуйста, сэр Джон, делайте, что они говорят, ― глухо произнесла Моргана, как будто каждое слово давалось ей с трудом.  
― Я думаю, потом нам лучше будет объехать пару улиц и покинуть город через другие ворота, а не через главные, ― вмешался Тор.  
Локи, помедлив, согласился.

Моргана подняла голову от плеча сэра Тора и, потерев вмятину от кольчуги на лице, всмотрелась в проносящийся мимо пейзаж.  
― Стойте! ― воскликнула она.  
Сэр Тор мгновенно пришпорил коня.  
― Мы уже покинули пределы окрестностей столицы. Вы должны отпустить меня!  
Сэр Локи придержал поводья и, обернувшись, произнес:  
― Действительно. Тор, спусти, пожалуйста, леди с лошади и сними с нее цепи.  
Сэр Тор, спешившись, помог Моргане спуститься. Та, отшатнувшись назад, яростно попыталась сама выпутаться из проклятой цепи, сдавливавшей ее тело, но тщетно. Сэр Тор обошел ее сзади, и немного повозившился с тяжелым узлом из звеньев. Наконец цепь с глухим стуком упала в траву.  
Сэр Локи тоже спешился вслед за братом и посмотрел на Моргану в упор, лукаво прищурившись. Она почувствовала, что по ее позвоночнику пробежал холодок, и сознание вызвало из памяти ночной кошмар. Она не должна бояться!  
― Кажется, вы обещали Артуру отправить лошадь со мной назад в Камелот, но раз уж так, я могу дойти и пешком, ― нарочито небрежно проговорила Моргана.  
Сэр Тор растерянно оглянулся на брата и протянул ей поводья:  
― Пожалуйста, возьмите эту.  
Моргана, не ответив, отступила немного назад к склону холма. Чуть повернув голову, она посмотрела вниз: склон холма плавно переходил в заросший кустарником перелесок. Из кустарника выехал статный рыцарь в сине-золотом плаще и махнул ей рукой. Моргана не смогла сдержать самодовольной улыбки. Ее армия здесь! Теперь ей не страшен никто, даже сэр Локи, будь он хоть действительно Эмрис.  
Моргана вскинула руку и резко выкрикнула проклятие. Сэр Тор, от неожиданности подкосившись,упал на колени. Сэр Локи тут же бросился к нему и подхватил его под локти, помогая подняться. Засмеявшись, Моргана воскликнула, снова поднимая руку:  
― Умрите же!..  
В следующее мгновение ее заклинание будто бы ударило по ней самой. Она упала навзничь; в груди разгорелась ужасная боль, будто бы ее сдавили огненные тиски. Через заволокшую глаза мутную тьму она разглядела сэра Локи, смотрящего на нее сверху вниз:  
― Вы заигрались, миледи, ― сухо произнес он.  
Моргана перекатилась вбок, настолько изящно, насколько ей это позволяло роскошное платье, и, встав, выпрямилась, будто струна. Нет, она не сдастся просто так, кем бы он ни был на самом деле!  
― У меня есть армия! ― выкрикнула она. ― Она там, за моей спиной. Вы не можете противостоять мне, жрице Старой религии, и десятитысячной армии одновременно! ― с этими словами она подняла руку, готовясь произнести слова, несущие верную смерть.  
Сэр Локи отбил ее заклятие незаметным взмахом ладони. Моргана врезалась спиной в ближайшее дерево. Выругавшись про себя, она, еле пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги.  
― Локи, какого ётуна ты опять творишь? ― воскликнул сэр Тор.  
― Если мы с тобой, братец, не сдержали одно обещание, почему бы не сдержать и второе? ― воскликнул сэр Локи. До Морганы его голос доносился будто сквозь туман и морок.  
― Говори за себя, Локи. Я был готов выполнить оба обещания!  
― Ну конечно, о могучий Тор, ― раздалось в ответ.  
Моргана метнулась снова куда-то вбок и скрылась за ближайшим деревом. Переводя дух, она судорожно размышляла, что ей делать. Нужно успокоиться и сосредоточиться.  
Очередное заклятие от сэра Локи ударило в крону дерева, к которому она прислонилась.  
Моргана сделала пару шагов вперед, но неожиданная вспышка затмила ее сознание. Все вокруг покачнулось опять куда-то вбок…

― Локи, какого… да ты убил ее!  
― Весьма содержательное замечание, ― хмыкнул Локи.  
Тор закатил глаза.  
― Зачем ты это сделал?  
― Леди слишком много возомнила о себе, ― сказал Локи. ― Следовало сбить с нее немного спесь.  
― “Сбить немного спесь”? Ты УБИЛ ее! И…  
Тор прошел мимо тела бездыханной леди Морганы вперед в кустарники, и, оглядевшись, заявил:  
― И вместе с этим ты выкосил целую армию.  
― О, я не хотел, ― произнес Локи, подойдя сзади и замер, явно любуясь зрелищем.  
― Правда? ― язвительно спросилТор.  
― Правда. Получается, что я помог несчастным мидгардцам в их местной склоке, а я так этого не хотел…  
Тор снова вздохнул. Порой его брат был просто невыносим.  
― Ты нарочно это сделал, ― сказал Тор.  
― Ничуть, ― парировал Локи.  
― Ладно, ― пробурчал Тор. Что толку спорить? Локи никогда не признает, что совершил благое дело.  
Он протянул брату руку.  
― Мы сделали все, что хотели. Пора обратно в Асгард, ― сказал Тор.  
Локи улыбнулся и сильно сжал его запястье в ответ.


	11. Chapter 11

Мерлин приложил к холодному лбу леди Морганы руку и растерянно посмотрел на Гаюса, стоящего с мрачным лицом с противоположной стороны кровати.  
― Мы сделали все, что могли, ― покачал он головой.  
Мерлин убрал руку.  
― Вы знаете, что это не так.  
Гаюс тяжело вздохнул:  
― Решение за тобой.  
― Я уже принял одно решение, и…  
Его наставник поднял руку, перебивая:  
― И оно было верным в сложившейся непростой ситуации. Да, я бы не сказал, что одобряю его, но, думаю, на твоем месте я поступил бы так же.  
― А как бы вы поступили сейчас?.. ― спросил Мерлин, зная, что не получит ответа.  
Гаюс покинул покои леди Морганы; Мерлин кинул взгляд на неподвижную Моргану с бледно-серым лицом, утонувшую в одеяле и перинах. Он прекрасно помнил, о чем предупреждал Дракон… Но в следующий же миг в воображении всплыло перекошенное от горя лицо Артура, услышавшего, что Морганы больше нет, и у Мерлина больно екнуло сердце. Он сам не знал, почему, но он не мог этого допустить.  
Мерлин взял кисть леди Морганы в свои руки и, сосредоточившись, стал шептать слова заклинания, отдавая Моргане свои жизненные силы. В конце концов у него сильно закружилась голова, ноги будто превратились в пух, а Моргана даже не шелохнулась. Мерлин упорно продолжал сжимать чужую хрупкую ладонь и бормотать заклятие, понимая, что еще немного ― и он упадет в обморок. Неожиданно Моргана сделала шумный вдох и открыла глаза. Мерлин, выронив ее кисть, оперся рукой о спинку кровати, чтобы не свалиться со стула.  
― Почему я осталась жива? ― спросила Моргана, глядя ему в глаза и все еще тяжело дыша. Похоже, на вопрос “Что случилось?” ответ ей был прекрасно известен.  
― Гаюс и я сделали все возможное, миледи, и я рад, что мы все-таки смогли найти то, что помогло вам. Вы хотите узнать подробный состав травяных припарок?  
― Понятно… ― задумчиво пробормотала Моргана. ― Спасибо вам. И особенно тебе.  
Встретив его недоуменный взгляд, она продолжила:  
― Все, что происходило… Все, что произошло… Ты был неправ в своих действиях, но ты лишь хотел как лучше, ― прохрипела леди Моргана. Впрочем, в ее голосе явно сквозили покровительственные нотки. ― Что сказал Утер… Король о твоем поступке?  
Мерлин чуть смутился.  
― Артур за меня заступился. Они решали все это за закрытыми дверями, так что я не знаю, что он сказал отцу, но король не предъявил мне никаких обвинений после.  
― Они оба проявили большое великодушие. И я… Я тоже прощаю тебя, ― величественно произнесла Моргана и закашлялась. Мерлин еле удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
― Я думаю, теперь вам лучше отдохнуть, миледи. Я сообщу Артуру, Его Величеству и Гаюсу, что вам больше ничего не грозит.  
Прикрыв дверь в покои королевской воспитанницы, Мерлин столкнулся с Артуром нос к носу.  
― Она очнулась, милорд, ― шепотом сообщил Мерлин.  
Артур счастливо выдохнул:  
― Небеса, какое облегчение! Я уж боялся…  
― С ней все будет в порядке, милорд.  
― Да. И с нами всеми тоже, ― сказал Артур, улыбаясь. От сковывавших в последние недели его лицо усталости и измученности не осталось ни следа.  
― Что ж, надеюсь, ты вынес изо всей этой истории для себя урок.  
― Надеюсь, что вы тоже, милорд, ― брякнул Мерлин прежде, чем успел подумать, что собирается сказать. Однако Артур, вопреки обыкновению, лишь весело фыркнул. Мерлин неловко улыбнулся ему в ответ. Неожиданно Артур сжал одной рукой его предплечье, а другой на миг крепко обнял и прижал к себе, так, что у Мерлина перехватило дыхание.

 

Заслышав знакомый звук шагов у порога его покоев, Тор, не обернувшись, спросил:  
― Что тебе нужно?  
― Отец зовет нас в пиршественный зал, ― сказал Локи.  
Тор наконец оторвался от созерцания вида из окон дворца и повернулся к брату:  
― Иди без меня, я буду через минуту.  
― Я подожду, ― коротко улыбнулся Локи, затем возвел глаза к потолку и начал отсчитывать секунды: ― Раз… Два… Три…  
― Да ну тебя, ― отмахнулся Тор и, предусмотрительно захлопнув покоившийся на рабочем столе старый толстый фолиант, последовал за братом на выход.  
― Почеркался в мидгардских картах бриттов? ― непринужденно спросил Локи, когда они спускались по последней ведущей к пиршественному залу лестнице.  
― Нет, я просто так читал, ― пожал плечами Тор.  
Локи задумчиво хмыкнул.  
― Ну, в конечном счете, это мало что значит.  
― Но приключение вышло ничего себе, ― ответил Тор.  
По губам Локи пробежала легкая улыбка, которая тотчас превратилась в надменную, стоило дверям пиршественного зала распахнуться.  
Тора вмиг захватило праздничное буйство Асгарда. Быстро окруженный толпой взбудораженных хмелем асов, он не заметил, как брат то ли затерялся где-то за радостно смеющимися лицами, то ли ускользнул намеренно. Сквозь толпу пробралась непривычно роскошно разодетая Сиф. Ее спадающие волнами темные локоны напомнили Тору леди Моргану, и он поспешил шутливо отмахнуться от предложения потанцевать. Оказавшийся рядом Фандрал хлопнул Тора по плечу и что-то сказал ― Тор не расслышал, что именно. Вольштагг, приветствуя Тора, радостно взмахнул чашей, пролив брагу на платье Сиф.  
Впервые с момента возвращения Тор окончательно почувствовал себя дома. Вместе с тем, его не покидало какое-то необычно зудящее чувство. Танцами Тор решил пренебречь вовсе, а наконец-то вновь висящий на поясе Мьёлльнир просился в дело. Желавших померяться силой с Тором было, как и прежде, немало.  
― Давай, Огун, посмотрим, как без меня тренировались славные асы! ― смеясь, выбрал Тор противника.  
Зал одобрительно загудел. До чего непохоже это было на мидгардский турнир, а все же воспоминания смутным мороком проносились перед глазами. У Тора вдруг мелькнула странная мысль о том, как заметен был в Мидгарде бег времени, как отличался там каждый бой от предыдущих. На миг показалось Тору, что тогда и сам он будто взрослел вместе со смертными. Мотнув головой, прогоняя странные размышления, Тор отдался привычному, вязкому и сладкому, как мед, течению Асгарда.  
Сильнее прежнего ощущался в руке Мьёлльнир, веселее кричала толпа, ловче себя прежнего и в сто крат ловче противника сражался Тор. Пристальней и насмешливей смотрел Локи. Обернувшись, Тор обнаружил того сидящим за столом рядом с Фригг. Наклонившись, Локи что-то сказал матери на ухо, не сводя глаз с Тора. Фригг сжала напряженную ладонь Локи, участливо улыбнувшись. Заглядевшись, Тор чуть не пропустил удар.  
Повернувшись к Огуну, он мощной атакой отбросил того на скамью, со стола попадали блюда и чаши. Тор победно вздернул руку вверх. Зал разразился восторженными криками.  
На миг Тору показалось, что он сжимает в руке неказистый меч, а Локи, отклонившись назад, медленно хлопает. Но у Тора был Мьёлльнир, а Локи не аплодировал. Нахмурившись, Тор поспешно принял поздравления вновь обступивших его асов и направился за стол.  
― Ты еще больше возмужал, сын мой, ― ласково, но вместе с тем торжественно провозгласил Один. ― Я горд, что у меня растет достойный наследник трона.  
Фригг ободряюще улыбнулась Тору. Показалось, что по лицу Локи пробежала легкая тень, но тонкие губы, застывшие в усмешке, не дрогнули. Отец продолжил, повернувшись к Локи:  
― Хоть я и не одобряю вашей выходки, по счастью, она обошлась хорошо. На том можем оставить этот разговор.  
Один остановил жестом собиравшегося возразить Тора и пригласил его присесть. Плюхнувшись на место и налив браги, Тор быстро забыл свои возражения и странные чувства. Довольно пихнув локтем брата так, что тот сдавленно охнул, Тор сказал:  
― Отец, конечно, прав, но прогулка в Мидгард вышла славной. Да и ты боле не посмеешь отрицать, что нет воина сильнее меня в девяти мирах!  
Локи скучающе пригубил из чаши и равнодушно взглянул на Тора.  
― Чего молчишь? ― нахмурился тот. ― Никогда бы не сказал, но я кое-чему даже научился у смертных, ― хвастливо добавил Тор, залпом выпив остатки браги из кувшина.  
Локи фыркнул:  
― Манерам за столом ты определенно не научился. Что до остального... ― Локи неспешно опустил чашу на стол. ― В девяти мирах, говоришь? ― лукаво усмехнулся он. ― Что ж, в Асгарде все по-прежнему тешат твое самолюбие; против смертных могучий Тор с трудом смог выстоять...  
Тор начал свирепеть.  
― Осталось семь.  
― Что?!  
― Семь, Тор, семь.


End file.
